Wind and Dragon
by I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi
Summary: 1st Neji meets her dad; who REALLY doesn't like Neji. Can any1 say "overprotective father?"He's 2nd in command at ANBU;And he's BIG; HUGE...and scary!Unfortunately, that's not the worst of Neji and Tenten's problems.BEST OF MY NEJITEN STORIES SO FAR! 1of3
1. Intro

**A/N**: I usually don't see the point in these opening chapters where the author tells you something, you probably aren't all that interested in reading in the first place. However, in this case, I feel I need to explain this story before we get into it.

First off, this is mostly for people who aren't aware of where this story comes from… for those of you who've followed **1S:NxT** (my difficult abbreviation for my story "One-Shot: Neji x Tenten"), to **Wind and Dragon** (hereafter W&D), already know how this multi-chapter story came from (I'm sorry… last one… lol)… you can skip to the last paragraph of this note and then continue on to chapter 9.

For the rest of you:

The original Ryoku/Xiu-Juan story came about in chapter 12 of 1S:NxT, initially as just a silly little one-shot… well, Ryoku was so loved (myself included as president of his fan club… though still very much the Kakashi fangirl XP), that, for Christmas, I decided to do a second shot (which is my way of saying story, or one-shot, without the 'one'… not sure if anyone else uses that… but everyone should, just putting it out there XP).

After that, I was asked to do another shot staring Ryoku (and I quote) "giving Neji hell." That one was very well received, and the applications for the Ryoku fan club came pouring in! XP So I did chapters 28 through 32 on the same storyline. However, it was at that point, that I realized I needed to pull it out of my 'One-shot' Collection because the chapters were all scattered about… and for various other reasons, which I won't go into because no one really cares about that… anyway…

So I hope you all enjoy the story!

And for those of you who've followed the chapters over from 1S:NxT… I LOVE YOU!... lol… thanks so much…. Oh, and start at chapter 9, that would have been chapter 32 in 1S:NxT.


	2. Do you?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto

**DEDICATION: **This chapter is dedicated to **BleedingHeartHeiress **for reviewing all the way from chapter one ;) you're so awesome!!

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
DO YOU?  
**__**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

It was in the early morning hours that Neji sat waiting in the middle of his team's training grounds. He was growing increasingly irritated that his usually punctual sparring partner was two hours late. At first he had worried that something may have happened to her, but knowing that Tenten was fully capable of taking care of herself, he began to grow increasingly angry. Though it was very unlike Tenten to bail on practice, this piece of information didn't much help to squash the Hyuga's growing fury.

As the rising sun's first rays began to paint the morning sky, Neji stood from his spot up against the tree; he had had enough. He quickly began making his way through the forest, headed straight for Tenten's house. Though he had been to Tenten's house a handful of times, usually only to walk her to the door, he always seemed to have trouble finding the place. The fact was, Tenten lived on the opposite side of Konoha from the Hyuga compound, an area Neji was not all too familiar with.

After searching tirelessly with his Byakugan, his eyes finally found a familiar house in what, he presumed, was the right neighborhood. As he approached the front door, he became certain that it was the house he had been searching for. He was within seconds of barging through the door in a fit of rage, but being the stoic Jounin that he was, he calmed himself enough to appear outwardly cool and collected. On the inside, his mind was clouded by the desire to break the door down and drag Tenten out of house to go training, but being the genius that he was, he didn't want to ruin his icy image by showing such intense emotion. Pushing his frustration down, he calmly knocked on the wooden door.

Neji could hear a pair of heavy footsteps on the other side of the door. Out of proper etiquette, he never used his byakugan to see into other rooms unless he were on a mission and it was a necessity; but even without his bloodline-limit, he knew those footsteps could not possibly belong to the petite Tenten.

The door opened and a man stood before Neji, a stern look on his face. "Who are you?" the man demanded in a deep and intimidating voice.

Neji was never one to be easily intimidated, but even he felt a slight sliver of fear run down his spin as he looked up at the looming figure before him. The man seemed to be taller than any one Neji had ever seen, easily a half a foot taller than even Jiraiya. The man had dark hair, piercing brown eyes, chiseled features, and a broad build. From the looks of him, Neji could surmise that the man was an experienced Shinobi, though he'd never seen the man before.

"Hyuga Neji." Neji responded, successfully recovering his initial apprehension. He wasn't sure what it was about the man, but there was something that made the usually fearless Hyuga, feel like a small timid child.

"Ryoku.(1) Leave the poor boy alone." a familiar voice called out from behind the man who stood almost as a human wall, completely covering the owner of the soft voice from Neji's line of sight.

"ffh." the giant man groaned before turning to face his wife.

"Oh, hello Neji-san." A petite Chinese woman walk forwards from behind the large shinobi.

"Good morning Mrs. Furi-iki." (2) Neji slightly bowed before the small woman.

"You know this boy, Xiu-Juan?" Ryoku asked the woman besides him.

"Of course," Xiu-Juan (3) smiled up at her husband. "This is Neji-san, Tennie's friend."

"Tenten's friend?" Ryoku intensified his glare on the young man outside his door. He'd known upon opening the door to the handsome youth that he didn't like the look of him, Ryoku just hadn't been sure why exactly that was… until now. "Tenten's not home." he informed the young man through clenched teeth.

"…" Neji tensed almost visibly.

"Please come in Neji-san." Xiu-Juan motioned for the boy to come in, moving her husband from blocking the door, "Tenten-chan will be back soon." she informed him, before pulling him in herself.

"Where did Tenten go?" Neji asked after sitting down at the breakfast table, where Xiu-Juan set a cup of tea before him and Ryoku.

"Tsunade-sama called her to her office early this morning." Xiu-Juan proudly replied.

"Hn." Neji took a sip of his tea.

"So tell me Neji." Ryoku's loud voice broke Neji away from his cup of tea. "How exactly do you know my daughter?"

"We're teammates." Neji responded almost automatically.

"So you've known each other a long time." Ryoku questioned, glaring intensely at the young Hyuga.

"Hai." Neji replied in the affirmative, trying not to be intimidated by the older shinobi's glare.

"Neji is the teammate Tennie trains with every day." Xiu-Juan informed her husband.

"Is that right?" Ryoku asked, a mixture of irritation and approval in his tone.

"Hai." Neji replied calmly.

"So you're the reason my little girl's out the door every morning at 4am?" Ryoku intensified his glare on the Hyuga.

"She's a very dedicated Kunoichi." Neji replied.

"That she is." Ryoku softened his gaze upon hearing Neji's complement.

"She takes after her father." Xiu-Juan informed Neji with a proud smile.

"Are you a weapon's master as well?" Neji inquired curiously; he'd often wondered where Tenten had learned to master her weapons so well.

"Hai." Ryoku smirked, "Although I'm certain my little Tenten-chan will be much more skilled than I am soon enough." he proudly beamed.

"Hn." A still silence fell upon the two as Neji contemplated this thought. Neji didn't know how talented Ryoku may have been, though from the look of him, the boy was certain he was no easy adversary, but he was certain the man spoke the truth; Tenten would indeed one day surpass the greatest weapon masters of all time, in that, Neji had no doubt.

"Do you have feelings for my daughter?" Ryoku asked, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the trio as Neji took a sip of his tea, losing himself in his inner thoughts.

"…" The cup Neji had been holding in his hand fell crashing down to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces as the young man remained frozen in place from the shock. Xiu-Juan immediately ran over to the broken cup and began pick up the pieces as Neji and Ryoku continued staring at one another; Ryoku, to see Neji's reaction to his question, and Neji out of sheer shock.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Tenten yelled out as she walked through the door. "Neji. What are you doing here?" she asked upon seeing the Hyuga.

"…" Neji broke from his trance, quickly turning to face Tenten.

"Oh no." Tenten gasped, "I'm soooo sorry Neji." she pleaded, "I completely forgot to have someone tell you about my meeting with the Hokage."

"Hn." Neji regained some of his usual composure.

"I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you." Tenten did her best puppy dog eyes.

"Hn." Neji stood from his chair and politely bowed to Tenten's parents. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome Neji-kun, come back anytime." Xiu-Juan smiled cheerfully, having already picked up the broken pieces of his forgotten cup.

"Yes Hyuga, it was a pleasure to meet you." Ryoku added.

"And you as well." Neji replied. He began walking towards the door. "Tenten."

"Oh, coming." she turned and followed the young man, "Bye, I'll see you later." she called out to her parents before walking out the door.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"So what'd you think?" Tenten asked, as the two teammates began their spar.

"About?" Neji asked, though he was certain he knew what the girl was referring to.

"That was the first time you met my father right?" Tenten asked.

"Hai." Neji responded, as he dodged a kunai.

"Well?" Tenten asked again, pulling out her scrolls.

"You resemble him." Neji replied, moving into a defensive pose.

"Really? Most people think I resemble my mom." Tenten replied, preparing to call out her first barrage of weapons.

"Hn." Neji smirked. It's true that physically Tenten resembled her petite mother, but he had seen her at her most intimidating, and that was something he definitely saw her inheriting from her father, whom was the only person besides Tenten who could send shivers down his spin.

"I think you made a good impression on him." Tenten replied.

"Hn." Neji grunted, but truthfully he really hoped that Ryoku had liked him, after all, he wouldn't want to have a man like that angry at him.

"So…" Tenten smirked, as she twirled a kunai between her fingers.

"…" Neji arched a perfectly chiseled brow indicating her was waiting for her to continue.

"Do you?" she simply asked.

"Do I?" Neji repeated, feeling slightly unnerved by Tenten's smirk and the fact that she was no longer paying attention to the spar, having dropped her weapons and began moving towards him.

"Do you?" Tenten smirked, inching closer towards him; the smirk never leaving her face.

"Do…" Neji suddenly froze, realizing what Tenten was asking. "Hn." (4)

"Well?…" she asked, looking directly into his eyes; the two mere inches apart.

Neji took the opportunity to lean in closer. They're eyes meeting for a brief moment before Neji closed the small gap between them and lowered his lips onto hers.

"I thought so." Tenten smiled after the two broke their kiss.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**To Be Continued...**_**  
**__**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

(1) Ryoku means Strength and Power. I wanted to make the name fit the description of the intimidating man I was

(2) Furi means Free, Iki- means spirit… I don't know, I had the hardest time coming up with a last name for Tenten, I kept thinking Heaven and Earth would work, but Heaven kept coming up Ten, and come on, Tenten Ten… that's a little took much. So anyway… this will do.

(3) Chinese name that means Elegant and graceful.

(4) in case you didn't get it, she was asking Neji if he had feeling for her. So basically she had heard what Ryoku said before she walked in and interrupted.

**A/N:**Ummm… I'm not so sure how I feel about this… it was initially supposed to be a oneshot of Tenten's dad being a little over protective and not liking Neji all that much… but then it turned into this… You know what, I might end up rewriting this a little and making it into a longer chapter story… but not until I have more time… for now I'll be a oneshot…


	3. Dong Zhi

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto

_**DEDICATION**_ - I dedicate this chapter to all of my readers, and I know there's more of you then just the reviewers since I'm constantly getting "favorite" and "alert" emails sent to me from FF. Thank you all so much, this is my holiday gift… ok, forget the PC crap, this is my CHRISTMAS gift to all of you :D… enjoy.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_  
**DONGZHI**  
_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Tenten cheerfully walked through the dark streets of Konoha, quickly making her way towards her team's training grounds in the early morning hours. Though it was relatively cold and still quite dark, despite the hour that it was, Tenten had an extra bounce in her step. It was a very important day after all; her favorite day of the whole year.

"GOOD MORNING, OH YOUTHFUL FLOWER!" Gai-sensei welcomed, as Tenten approached the trio that was already waiting for her.

"Good morning Gai-sensei, Good morning Lee, Good Morning Neji." Tenten politely bowed. It wasn't her usual greeting, but today was special. "Happy Dongzhi!" she cheerfully exclaimed.

"Do-ng-zh-i?" Lee attempted to repeat.

"…" Neji remained unmoved, but he too wondered what it was that Tenten had just said.

"PLEASE EXPLAIN; WHAT IS THIS DONGZHI MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT?" Gai asked.

"Oh, that's right." Tenten suddenly remembered that Dongzhi was a tradition from her mother's side of the family. It was no surprise then, that someone from Konoha would be unaware of the festivities. "Dongzhi is a special celebration that commemorates the coming winter." she explained.

"A Celebration? YOSH!" Lee enthusiastically responded.

"That's right." Tenten nodded, "Every year, on this, the first day of winter, in my mother's homeland, they celebrate the Winter Solstice; that is, the shortest day, and longest night."

"Shortest day and longest night of what?" Lee asked confused.

"Of the year Lee." Neji responded for Tenten.

"That's right Neji." Tenten smiled happily. "It's the time of year when families gather together in celebration and make pink and white Tangyuan, which are rice dumplings that symbolize unity and prosperity. Then later we eat them, along with a large banquet, before opening presents and singing songs, and telling stories. It's the best day of the whole year!" (2)

"YOSH! That sounds so youthful Tenten-san." Lee happily cheered.

"THAT DOES SOUND VERY YOUTHFUL TENTEN-CHAN." Gai agreed.

"So does that mean you have lots of family over to celebrate with you?" Lee asked.

"No." Tenten replied sadly, "unfortunately, because my mother's homeland is very far away, her family isn't able to celebrate Dongzhi in Konoha with us." she informed them, "but it doesn't matter, we still have a great time every year, and even father enjoys it."

"Well it does sound like a lot of fun!" Lee replied, attempting to lift Tenten's spirits back to what they were before he brought up the family issue.

"Actually…" Tenten began, "I was wondering…" she paused, biting her bottom lip nervously as her three teammates waited patiently for her to continue, "Would the three of you like to join us this year?"

"We would be honored to, isn't that right Lee? Neji?" Gai turned to face the boys, smiling brightly, then turned back to the kunoichi a gave her one of her good guy poses, ping and all, confirming that they would be there.

"Hai!" Lee beamed happily. "And we shall participate in all of the festivities. What time should come to start making dumplings?" Lee asked.

"That's not necessary Lee, just show up to celebrate, that will be enough. I think 6 would be an appropriate time." Tenten replied.

"THAT IS SO THOUGHTFUL OF YOU MY DEAR LEE." Gai beamed proudly at his student's nobleness.

"GAI-SENSEI" Lee explained as rivers of tears ran down his face.

"LEE" Gai replied, waterfall tears also streaming down his face.

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

As the love-fest continued, student and master drifted off into the sunset (before sunrise no less) and ran off to prepare themselves for the days festivities.

"Ano… Neji." Tenten addressed her silent teammate, "Do you think you can make it?" she asked.

"I'll be there." Neji replied before proceeding to walk back to the Hyuga compound.

"I guess practice is cancelled today." Tenten shrugged, before making her way back in the direction she had just arrived from. This was definitely no ordinary day.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"Tennie-chan" Xiu-Juan greeted the girl with a somewhat surprised look.

"Good morning Tenten-chan." Ryoku welcomed his daughter as she approached the kitchen table.

"Good morning, and Happy Dongzhi." Tenten smiled.

"Happy Dongzhi." they both replied.

"Tennie-chan…" Xiu-Juan began, "Aren't you a little early from training today?"

"Actually training was cancelled." Tenten informed them, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited my teammates to come join us today."

"Oh not at all." Xiu-Juan smiled, relived to know why her daughter was home so early.

Xiu-Juan had been afraid that perhaps something had happened between her and the Hyuga boy. The two teammates had been spending a lot more time together than usual, and considering how much time they used to spend with one another, that was saying a lot. So to see Tenten home so early made Xiu-Juan worry that perhaps they had gotten into a fight; she was happy to know her assumptions were mistaken.

"Will that Hyuga boy be coming as well?" Ryoku asked from his seat in front of a newspaper. (3)

"Yes father, Neji's on my team." Tenten replied.

"And Lee-san and Gai-san will also be joining us?" Xiu-Juan inquired, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah." Tenten smiled wryly. "And they offered to come join us for to make the dumplings, but I told them not to worry. They'll probably show up around 6."

"Well, I guess we will have to start getting ready." Xiu-Juan replied, "We should set everything, finish putting the main dish in the oven, and then decorations. Oh, and don't forget your new kimono Tennie-chan."

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Six o'clock arrived soon enough, and all the preparation were ready. At exactly the last chime of the clock, a gentle yet strong knock at the door was heard.

"That must be Neji-kun." Xiu-Juan said as she rose from her seat on the floor, where she had been arranging the gifts.

"What makes you think it's him Xiu-Juan, and not Tenten's other teammates?" Ryoku asked as he followed her towards the door.

"You'll know when you meet them." Xiu-Juan ominously replied, before reaching to open the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Furi-iki." Neji politely bowed. (4)

He was dressed in an elegant dark blue Kimono with small white birds embroidered onto the collar and sleeves.(5). Behind him stood the other two members of Team Gai, both slightly tussled up, seemingly having just been in some kind of altercation, but neither looked badly injured, just a little worst for wear in their matching green Kimonos. They too greeted Tenten's parent's, while keeping a weary eye on the Hyuga Prodigy; a fact that did not go unnoticed by Ryoku. (6)

"hha" a gasp from behind Xiu-Juan and Ryoku caught everyone's attention. "Lee, Gai-sensei, what happened?" Tenten ran to the side of her two teammates.

"Tenten." Neji spoke her name in is an astonished whisper, clearly taken aback by the girl's appearance, but he quickly looked away, upon seeing the sharp look from Ryoku.

Her two other teammates also stared at the girl in wide-eyed astonishment. The kunoichi before them was not the same girl they were accustomed to seeing. Gone were the twin buns that always adorned her head, as her long wavy hair flowed freely. The usual, baggy tom-boyish outfit, discarded for a more form fitting red and gold kimono with embroidered patterns of flowers.

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL TENTEN-SAN!" Lee exclaimed, once more regaining his lively enthusiasm.

"YES, QUITE YOUTHFUL, PRECIOUS FLOWER." Gai added.

"Thank you." Tenten blushed at the complements.

Behind her, Xiu-Juan smiled cheerfully, while Ryoku stood wondering what was wrong with the two shinobi dressed in green.

"DON'T YOU AGREE NEJI-KUN?" Lee asked, turning everyone's attention onto the white-eyed genius, who attempted not to shrink before the intimidating man glaring at him.

"Hai." Neji replied as passively as possible, so as not to attract any negative attention towards himself.

"Oh!" Tenten shouted, "I almost forgot." she turned to her father, "Father, these are Rock Lee and Gai-sensei. And you remember Neji."

"Nice to see you again Hyuga." Ryoku replied, a hint of amusement in his eyes upon seeing the young man slightly twitch at the stern tone in his voice. Ryoku always did enjoy seeing the poor boy tremble before him. "And a pleasure to meet the two of you." he added, as he addressed the other two; though, in all honesty, he wasn't quite certain that was actually true.

"Please, come in." Xiu-Juan motioned for everyone to move into the living room.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

As the night wore on, the group ate the delicious meal prepared by Xiu-Juan and Tenten, then proceeded to move into the family room where Gai and Lee suggested they should sing, recalling that Tenten had mentioned that tradition earlier at their training grounds. Ryoku and Neji watched in silence, as the other members of their group cheerfully belted out song after song, until it was time to open the gifts.

"Here Tenten-san!" Lee handed the girl a crudely wrapped green package.

"You didn't have to Lee." Tenten replied.

Though she had gotten each of her teammate's presents gifts, she had not expected any of them to bring gifts for the occasion, since she had only just told them about the party earlier that morning. So she was rather surprised to see that each member of her team had brought something with them. Lee had brought little boxes for each of them, while Gai had brought a festive basket filled with fruits, nuts, teas and sweets. Neji had brought a bottle of Sake as a hospitality gift, which didn't surprise Tenten since Hyuga's were well known for their proper etiquette.

Tenten opened the green box Lee handed her, to find a new summoning scroll; one which was light weight and compact, prefect for her to carry around in a small pocket. From her mother, she received a new kimono, and from her father, a Chinese butterfly sword; a weapon he had picked up on one of his more distant missions.

Once she finished opening her gifts, Tenten handed out the small boxes she had carefully wrapped in festive colors. She had taken a lot of time choosing the perfect gift for each person, and was happy to see that they had enjoyed the small tokens she had found for each.

After the gifts were exchanged, Gai suggested telling stories, having remembered Tenten mentioning that tradition earlier as well. As Gai enthusiastically recounted the first mission team Gai had ever gone on outside of the village, Tenten moved to pick up the discarded wrapping paper and take it outside to the trash bin in the back yard.

"Tenten." a deep voice called out behind her as she closed the top of the trash bin.

"Yes Neji?" she turned to face him, not at all surprised to see him there, having felt his chakra presence behind her the moment she stepped outside.

"You look quite lovely tonight." Neji complimented. Thankfully Tenten had forgotten to turn the light on, and the waning moon provided minimal lighting, otherwise Neji would have been able to see the bright blush creeping up the kunoichi's cheeks.

"Thank you." she shyly replied.

"I have something for you." Neji said as he stepped forward and handed her a small white package.

"You really didn't have to Neji." Tenten replied, "but thank you." she added, as she took the package in her hands.

She tentatively examined the box before carefully peeling back the tape and opening it. Inside where the most beautiful pair of silver hair clips, shaped in the form of dragons.

"Neji… This is…" Tenten was at a loss for words, "Thank you." she repeated again.

Neji moved his hand towards the box and pulled out one of the clips. He stepped forward and traced the outline of Tenten's face, tucking a lock of her hair behind her left ear, and then proceeded to pin the hair back with the clip.

"You should wear your hair down more often." He smiled. "It looks good this way." he added, before tracing his finger back down her face and along her jaw line before cupping her chin and tilting her head to face him.

"Neji." Tenten whispered, staring deeply into his pearly white eyes.

Before she realized it, Neji leaned down and pressed his warm lips against hers. Just as Tenten was beginning to think that this was definitely the best Dongzhi ever, the lights she had forgotten to turn on earlier suddenly turned on, blinding the pair, and causing them to quickly part and turn toward the door, where Ryoku's wide figure cast a large shadow upon the pair.

"Your mother is serving the layered cake and hot chocolate. The two of you should come in now." He called out, glaring fiercely at the young prodigy as the pair walked past him to join the rest of their group.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**To Be Continued...**_** (7)  
**__**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

(1) For anyone who forgot, Ryoku and Xiu-Juan would be Tenten's parents back from chapter 12 I believe. From the "Do You?" fanfic. Oh, and just as a little side note, I don't know if anyone actually realized this, but I did after rereading all my stories, I realized I'd already used the name Ryoku in my Soraoi story, and as the bad guy no less… oh well, it's a good name.

(2) I kind of mixed Christmas traditions in there as well, simply because I wanted more to it… but I don't know, for all I know it might actually be true (or not).

(3) Don't even know if Konoha has a newspaper, but I would imagine it must. And I really couldn't imagine Ryoku reading Icha-Icha, or some other book, he seems more the newspaper type… you know, typical dad.

(4) Tenten's last name (that I made up)… remember Furi- means Free, Iki- means Spirit… I noticed I actually misspelled it last time, put in an extra I and K… that's okay though.

(5) Yes, men's clothes are also called Kimono's just in case you didn't know.

(6) Neji beat them up. Guess he didn't want them to make a bad impression on Ryoku or something.

(7) sort of...

**A/N**: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy Winter solstice (and Summer solstice for those of you who live in the southern hemisphere, like you Shadeehue…

This one I just kind of ran with. It totally just came to life on it's own… took no time at all to write it; and it wasn't even one of the ones I already had half written from working on the previous one. I think the roaring fire's got me inspired. I feel like doing another Christmas-y themed one (already have one started).

**Please Remember to Review.**


	4. Mission

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: I'm seriously surprised with how many people loved Ryoku. I hadn't planned on using him in more than the one chapter for which I created him, but people seem to have really taken a shine to him (me too actually). I was very excited to write this, but honestly, I had the hardest time with this chapter, just because I didn't know how to end it. (Normally my problem is how to begin a story)… I think this might actually be the longest chapter I've ever written (including my chapter stories)… anyway, I sincerely hope you all enjoy it… and if not, no pelting me with stones please. XP

_**DEDICATION**_ - Everyone, round of applause for **Hexxgirl** and her posse… lol… always wanted to use that word :P . Thank you ** Hexx** and **Kin** for the awesome prompt… and of course to **Blue** who I'm sure put in her two cents also, all the way from Egypt (did you bring me back my cursed amulet?…lol), thank you too. And thanks so much for the wonderfully amusing reviews. Enjoy girls! **XD**

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_  
**MISSON**  
_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Outside the Hokage's office, Neji waited patiently to be called in as the two insane members of his team anxiously ran up and down the hall, worried that their 'precious flower' would not make it in time to start their briefing with the Hokage.

"Where could she be Gai-sensei?" Lee visibly trembled; intense worry evident in his big black eyes.

"Do not worry Lee, I am sure our precious flower will be here before we are to speak with lady Tsunade." Gai replied, giving Lee a nice guy pose; ping and all.

"Hai! Gai-sensei, I am sure you are correct. Tenten-san is never late!" Lee brightly smiled back, reassured by his mentor.

It was true that Tenten was hardly ever late to anything, let alone mission briefing, but with less than a minute left until their scheduled meeting, Neji wasn't so sure the girl would make it this time. He wondered what could possibly have made the kunoichi run so late. The meeting had been set for midday in order to give the team time to ready their packs, as they would be leaving for the mission immediately after. Knowing her to be an early riser, Neji could see no reason for Tenten to be late to a noon briefing, especially considering her house was the closest to the Hokage Tower. For a brief moment, Neji considered the possibility that perhaps Tenten had been taken off the mission, but that didn't seem likely since team Gai had been specifically assigned this mission because of the team's skill at eliminating a larger number of enemies in one quick attack. The only logical reason Neji could surmised would be if she had fallen ill; this, the Hyuga was fairly certain, was not likely since she had seemed perfectly healthy the previous night when he walked her home.

"You may come in." the trembling voice, of an always stressed out Shizune, called out to them as she opened the door to the Hokage's office to allow them entry.

Sitting behind a pile of papers, and looking considerably frazzled herself, Tsunade briefly looked up before returning to the papers before her.

"Good, you're here." she loudly greeted from behind a manila folder containing the mission specks. "Now as you all know, your team has been assigned to retrieve certain important documents from an unidentified criminal organization currently hiding within the borders of Lightning Country." A momentary pause overcame the room in silence as the hokage shuffled around more papers before continuing, "The records indicate that these documents are under heavy guard. This is not a stealth mission, as this would be impossible with the number of men surrounding the building where the documents are currently being held. I want you to go in there, hitting them fast and hard, and then get back here immediately. Our information tells us that the documents will only be held there for another five days. Therefore, because Lightning Country is four days from Konoha, time is of the essence. Do you understand?" She put the folder down and looked up at the three shinobi, waiting for their reply.

"HAI!" all three unanimously replied.

"Good." Tsunade nodded, satisfied that she had covered all of the important facts. "Then what are you waiting for?" she hastily motioned for them to get going.

"Hokage-sama!" Lee stepped forward.

"Yes?" Tsunade looked up at the young man agitatedly, "What is it?"

"Tenten-san is not here." Lee pointed out.

"So?" Tsunade replied in a frustrated tone. It was evident from her blood shot eyes, and her irate tone, that she had had very little sleep the night before and was perhaps not as alert as she would normally have been.

"Ano…" Shizune nervously began, clearly having already fallen victim to the Hokage's sleep deprived temper. "Tenten-san…" she motioned to the file on top of the smallest pile.

"Oh," a light suddenly flashed behind the Godaime's eyes as she glanced over to the file her assistant had signaled to. "That's right, I almost forgot." she turned to Shizune, "Go." she ordered.

"Hai." Shizune quickly exited the room.

"Tenten will not be joining you on this mission." Tsunade informed the trio.

"But Tsunade-sama." Lee spoke up again, much to Neji's relief, since the Hyuga was equally curious about the sudden news, though not as outspoken enough to question a decision made by the Hokage. "If this mission is to succeed, we shall need a ninja of Tenten-san's expertise." the boy reasoned.

Neji silently agreed with his friend; Tenten's attack would be needed in taking down a larger number of the enemy's guards in one swift attack. Though it would not be completely impossible to do using Neji's eye's to organize an appropriate attack, along with Gai's strength and Lee's speed, the fact of the matter was that Tenten's traps and arsenal of weapons would be the most effective method with which to attack.

"That's true Lee." Tsunade nodded her head in agreement, "Unfortunately Tenten is not available to join you."

_.x.x..x.x.**FLASHBACK**.x.x..x.x._

_"Mom, I'm fine, you can stop worrying." Tenten fidgeted as her mother adjusted the blankets around her, trying her best to make Tenten feel more comfortable._

_"You are not fine, you could have killed yourself." Xiu-Juan tearfully replied, looking up at her pale daughter._

_"Please tell her." Tenten looked up pleadingly at the Hokage who stood next to her father watching as Xiu-Juan fussed over the bun-haired kunoichi._

_"You're mother's right, Tenten." Tsunade informed her. "That poison you were experimenting with was actually quiet potent, you're lucky it only touched your skin, if it had actually entered into your blood stream, you would have died instantly."_

_"Gee, thanks." Tenten dryly replied, mentally rolling her eyes, feeling slightly betrayed._

_Tsunade smirked, noting the annoyance in the young kunoichi's voice. "I'm actually quite impressed though." She paused, "If you hadn't told me what was in it, I don't know if I could have figured out an antidote in time." she added._

_Although a large part of a ninja's job was to kill, Tenten firmly believed that she didn't have to be cruel with her kills, thus she had decided to create a faster method of killing that would provide the least amount of pain to her victims. It had taken her many failed attempts to come up with the prefect ratio for each ingredient, to create the ultimate fast killing poison, but the previous night she had finally attained her goal. It made her incredibly proud that her hard work had not only paid off, but that she had also managed to impress her idol with it._

_"Thank you." Tenten shyly smiled._

_"You'll need a day or two to recover," The Hokage informed her, "which means, I can't, in good conscious, allow you to go on tomorrow's mission."_

_"But you've already healed me," Tenten began to protest, "by tomorrow I'll be completely fine."_

_"I'm afraid not." Tsunade shook her head, "you're team will just have to cope without you."_

_.x.x..x.x.**END of FLASHBACK.**x.x..x.x._

"It is true that Tenten's skills are very useful." Tsunade commented, "however, as you've already been informed, we do not have the time to wait for her to get better." she paused, "therefore I've decided for the moment to add a replacement to your team, whom I feel will be very useful on this mission."

"But, who could ever replace Tenten-san?" Lee emotionally protested.

Inwardly, Neji also agreed that it would be a difficult task to replace the kunoichi's unique abilities. Though there were many shinobi who were skilled with various weapons, there were few who could handle as many weapons as Tenten, and far less who could handle them at the same mastery level with which the bun-haired girl had been able to achieve.

"We are lucky Konoha has another weapon's master." Tsunade eerily smiled before continuing, "Now, he normally doesn't take team missions anymore, working mostly high ranked assassination missions." she turned toward a side door hidden beneath the shadows of bookcases and armory lockers. "You can come in now." she called out.

Upon the Godaime's instruction, the private door opened, revealing a large, dark, looming figure. The shadows obstructed the view of the three men, but Neji instantly recognized the intimidating figure, having caught sight of that menacing shadow various times already.

_.x.x..x.x.**FLASHBACK**.x.x..x.x._

_Assured that the young weapon's mistress would be more than well taken care of in her own home, Tsunade agreed to allow her to remain there instead of being stuck in the hospital through her recovery. After leaving her instructions and the necessary medication, Tsunade began walking out of the room._

_"Hokage-sama" Ryoku's deep voice called out as he followed her out the door._

_"Yes Ryoku-san?" Tsunade respectfully turning back to face the large man._

_Even being a legendary sannin, Tsunade was not immune to the intimidating presence of the gargantuan figured before her; though she was perhaps one of the few people who could say she wasn't completely terrified by the man. No, for her, it was much more a mutual respect; although she would certainly never desire to cross the man._

_"This mission…" Ryoku began, garnering Tsunade's interest. "it will be with her team, is that correct?"_

_"It is." she replied, wondering where the man was going with that._

_"And the Hyuga boy will be there." Ryoku stated tentatively._

_Realization dawned on the older woman, "That is correct." she replied, fighting back the urge to smile._

_.x.x..x.x.**END of FLASHBACK.**x.x..x.x._

Neji visibly stiffened as he prepared himself for the daunting figure to step out from behind the shadows.

"I believe you have all met Ryoku-san." Tsunade addressed the three shinobi, eyeing the terrified Hyuga out of the corner of her eye. "He will be taking Tenten's place on the mission." she informed them.

"Hello Ryoku-san." Gai politely greeted, "it is an honor to have you join us on this mission."

"Right," Tsunade called back their attention, "Just to make things perfectly clear, Gai will be leading this mission. You have four days to get there, and then four more to get back in order to return the documents to their proper place. Good luck; you're dismissed."

"Hai!" the four men relied before swiftly departing.

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune addressed the Hokage after the four shinobi had left, "If the enemy has such large numbers, is it really wise to let just the four of them handle this mission alone? Shouldn't we send back up?"

"Relax, this will be easy for them." Tsunade reassured her, "Team Gai could surely have handled it themselves."

"Then why send Ryoku-sama at all?" Shizune inquired.

"You kidding?" Tsunade smirked, "What I wouldn't pay to be able to see how the Hyuga handles this situation." she replied, a slight chuckle escaped her lips as she pulled out a bottle of sake she had hidden under her desk.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"RIGHT!" Gai loudly shouted as the four shinobi stood at the village gates, ready to set off toward Lightning Country. "Everyone, lets get to Lightning Country in 2 days!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist enthusiastically in the air.

"No sensei, we should strive to get there in 1 day!" Lee excitedly offered.

"That is an excellent suggestion my dear Lee!" Gai smiled broadly. "if we do not make it there in one day, then we shall run to and from Suna and Konoha five times!" he proclaimed.

"Hai!" Lee readily agreed, looking starry eyed at his eager sensei.

"What are you thinking?" Neji scoffed, "it will take us four days." he muttered, slightly embarrassed at the pairs antics, especially in front of Ryoku.

However, Ryoku seemed completely unaffected by the two men's bizarre behavior. Perhaps it was his shinobi training, or perhaps Tenten had explained to him what to expect; regardless, Neji was surprised that the man had not reacted in the slightest. Even Hashi had visibly cringed upon first being introduced to Gai and Lee. Neji was impressed.

The emotional outburst between the two spandex wearing shinobi abruptly stopped as Lee turned to face Ryoku with an expectant look on his face.

"Yes?" Ryoku inquired, his expression still unreadable.

"This is usually when Tenten-san agrees with Neji-kun, before he takes hold of her hand and rushed off without us." Lee explained, clearly indicating that he had expected Ryoku to do the same.

"Is that so?" Ryoku eyed the young prodigy menacingly from the corner of his eye, though his face did not seem to indicate even the slightest change.

"Hn." Neji avoided the older man's glare, looking straight into the forest, "we should get going, if it is our intention to arrive in Lightning Country before the five day deadline." he hastily added before rushing off into the forest, quickly followed by the three others.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

An entire day had come and gone as the four shinobi made their way through Fire Country. They had been traveling non-stop for the past thirty-six hours before Gai abruptly stopped and motioned for the rest to follow suit.

"What is it Gai-sensei?" Lee asked cautiously, wondering if perhaps there were danger near by.

"It is nothing Lee, but we are approaching our destination and have yet to take any breaks." Gai replied. "It is late. We should take this opportunity to rest under the cover of darkness." he added.

"But I am not tired." Lee protested, "we can continue for far longer then we are usually able to."

"We already have Lee, but we must also conserve our energy. We do not want to arrive at the enemy's location too tired to fight." Gai explained.

"Right!" Lee immediately gave in to his sensei's wisdom.

After Gai instructed Neji to scan the surrounding area to see where the best location for them to set up camp for the night would be, the four shinobi dropped down to the forest floor ready to call it a night; the twilight hours swiftly approaching.

"This has been a most successful journey so far." Lee mused absentmindedly, "Do you believe we would have made it this far with Tenten-san, Neji-kun?" he addressed his friend, who was preparing his sleeping bag a few yards away.

"She has improved her stamina greatly over the past few months." Neji replied in a non-committal manner.

"Yes, that is true, but she is much smaller than us, and therefore uses more energy to run the same distances that we do." Lee pointed out, "She has normally always asked for us to rest, a day into our trip."

"Hn." Neji wasn't sure this was an appropriate conversation to be having in front of their female teammate's father, who would undoubtedly take offense to any unfavorable assessments of his daughter's abilities. "She would make it Lee." he sternly replied, hoping his friend would take the hint and drop the subject.

"That is true, even if she became tired, I am certain you would carry her the rest of the way as you have done so in the past." Lee smiled brightly at his friend.

Neji inwardly cringed, hoping that Ryoku had not gotten the wrong impression from Lee's words. Yet, even as he reasoned that there was nothing inappropriate about a teammate assisting another teammate, Neji could sense the intense glare burrowing into his back, as a heated aura raged behind him.

"Go to sleep now, Lee." Neji ordered, as he moved into his own sleeping bag.

"Are you certain that you shall be okay that far away Neji-kun?" Lee asked concerned.

"Yes, now sleep." Neji repeated as he closed his eyes, inviting sleep to take him over.

"But you normally sleep next to Tenten-san to keep warm, will you not be cold all by yourself?" Lee innocently asked.

The heated aura emanating from the temporary member of team Gai grew even stronger and Neji visibly shuttered at the statement his friend had innocuously made. The mortified Hyuga sunk deeper into his sleeping bag, wishing the ground could just swallow him up. He, a jounin who was known for his icy demeanor, unflinching even before the most dangerous of circumstances, could narrowly withstand the intensity of Ryoku's glare. And though he was certain Lee had not intended to direct Ryoku's fury towards him, Neji still made a mental note to pay Lee back for his transgression.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Early morning had arrived too soon, and Neji had hardly gotten any sleep. The entire night was spent in anxious distress and worry that he might dream of his female teammate and accidentally say something in his sleep; which was not an uncommon occurrence. With his other teammate's previous comments, and the fact that Ryoku had already nearly caught Neji and Tenten kissing a few times, Neji couldn't risk further angering the seasoned shinobi.

"We should head out." Gai exclaimed from beside his favorite student. "If we move at the same pace as yesterday, we should be able to arrive at our destination within nightfall. Using the cover of night, it will be much easier to create a sneak attack and infiltrate the enemy's building to recover the stolen documents."

"Yosh! Gai-sensei, that is a brilliant plan!" Lee proudly stared at his mentor.

"Let's go!" Gai shouted.

The four shinobi sprinted through the trees at top speed, taking no rests. As Neji had expected, Gai had overshot his estimation as to their arrival time, having actually reached the enemy's lair in the early morning hours of the following day. Under Gai's orders, Neji had used his clan's advanced bloodline limit to scan the area. Using a layout Neji had roughly sketched, and the information Gai and Lee had gathered while they observed the enemy, Gai devised a strategy. The first part was pivotal. Using Lee and Gai's information, Neji would assess the best locations for him and Ryoku to set up the weapon master's traps. They would all then wait until sun down to take their position until it was dark enough to begin their attack. Neji and Ryoku would be in charge of deploying the traps, while Lee, using his incredible speed, would find entry onto the enemy's base attempting to go as unnoticed as possible. Gai would be at a far distance, creating a distraction once the enemy realized they were under attack, thereby hopefully allowing Lee to sneak through undetected.

As night fall quickly came upon the team, they each tuned their radios to the correct frequency so they would be able to communicate. Gai ordered Neji to have his Byakugan activated, in case anyone were to later require assistance. As the plan fell into motion, the first wave of traps took down more than half of the enemy's numbers. It had been a large quantity, but less then the group had expected. Thankfully Ryoku had foreseen this possibility and had instructed Neji to spot out where all the lights to the building were located. While they had been setting their traps, Ryoku had taken the time to set up extra traps to destroy all the lights thereby leaving the entire encampment in completely darkness. With Neji's eyes to see in the blackness of night, and the radios to communicate all necessary information to his teammates, Lee was able to reach the documents without much trouble.

Outside, Gai, with his abnormal strength, had managed to take down a large number of enemy ninja, making his way over to where Lee was expected to exit the building. Meanwhile, Neji had noticed that a vast number of shinobi were headed in the direction of Ryoku's location. Having disabled the few that had come after him, Neji quickly made his way towards the weapon master. Upon arriving, he noticed the litter of men scattered throughout the clearing in which Ryoku currently stood, fending off more enemy ninjas as they came at him in hordes. As Neji rushed to the enormous shinobi's side, he noticed an arsenal of weapons careening straight for the giant leaf shinobi. With little time to think or act, Neji quickly stepped in front of the impressive man and fell into his Kaiten, rapidly commencing his spin to parry the oncoming attack; easily deflecting the weapons. However, this was not his usual defensive spin, as he was actually able to move around Ryoku while performing his chakra shield jutsu, thereby protecting both himself and Ryoku in the process.

The younger shinobi's jutsu greatly impressed Ryoku, who had not seen the oncoming attack, having not been graced with the Hyuga eyes that allowed Neji to see the assault coming from behind him. Together, the two then easily defeated the remaining shinobi, before soon being joined by Lee and Gai. Following the Godaime's instructions, they immediately left the enemy base and began heading back towards the village, careful to prevent any of the enemy from following them.

After running for a few hours, exhausted from their battle with the enemy, Gai instructed Neji to find a secure location in which they could take time to rest and recuperate. Finding a small clearing, the four shinobi set traps around their intended campsite, and then proceeded to lay out their sleeping bags.

"We will rest here until day break." Gai instructed, as the three others sat down to catch their breaths.

Moments later, while Lee fanned the small fire they had made, and Gai secured the documents, Neji went around the camp handing each of his teammates their meal. As he arrived over toward Ryoku's side of the camp, Neji noticed the man tending to a few minor wounds he had received.

"Thank you." Ryoku replied as Neji handed him his food.

Neji nodded, then moving to return to his sleeping back.

"That jutsu…" Ryoku began, calling Neji's attention back over to him. "That jutsu's not meant to be used that way is it?" Ryoku asked, referring to Neji's Kaiten.

"No." Neji answered impassively, "It is a new technique, adapted from the Hyuga clan's Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin."

Looking slightly impressed, though his face showed very little hint of it."How did you know it would work?" Ryoku asked.

"That technique was not the original use of this jutsu," Neji explained, "but it has been used in this fashion before." He paused momentarily, wondering whether or not to continue. "However, because this new technique was developed with only Tenten in mind, it was slightly more challenging to expand the chakra field to encompass someone of your measurements." Neji added before turning around and heading back to his supplies.

Had he turned around, or activated his Byakugan, Neji would have noticed the slight smile on Ryoku's face as the muscular man gently nodded his head, before returning to his bandages.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**To Be Continued...**_**  
**__**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**Author's Note**: I think I may have bitten off more then I could chew with this one… that's probably why I had so much trouble with it. Don't get me wrong, I actually enjoyed it, but I ruined a whole notebook just jotting down endless ideas, and usually my note books last me for at least five stories (or 10 poems, depending on what I'm working on at the moment)… in the end I only used a handful of them… I really didn't want to do too much. But I think, if it had been more than a one-shot I probably could have added more… but after all that, I don't want to even consider doing a longer version of this one…

I'm just glad it's done. I actually liked it. The end… I'm still iffy on, but it's okay, over all I kind of liked it. I'm slightly concerned that the 'flashbacks' might have made this a little choppy, but I really wanted to include them (otherwise there would be no Tenten in this one-shot at all, and we can't have that!). Oh, and I apologize for the crummy title, I seriously couldn't come up with anything. **XD**

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR **everyone!!

Remember to **REVIEW Please**!


	5. Answer

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto

_**DEDICATION**_ – This chapter is dedicated to **Dat New Writa**. THANK YOU so much for all the reviews!!

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_  
**ANSWER**  
_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"Very well; I will see to it immediately." The large frame of the Hyuga leader swiftly exited the daunting room, where a secret meeting, called by the Hyuga elders, had just ended.

Hiashi rapidly made his way through the long corridors of the compound; moving toward the room of his young nephew. As he rounded the last corner toward the training space located closest to Neji's room, he spotted his timid daughter and her two teammates walking toward the main doors.

"Hinata." Hiashi called out to his daughter in his low baritone voice.

"Good morning, Otousan" Hinata politely bowed before her father. **(1)**

"Good morning." Hiashi greeted the blue haired kunoichi and her two teammates. "Have you seen your cousin today?" he asked the girl, after Shino and Kiba said their hellos.

"I have not." Hinata shook her head in response.

"Do you know if he's still in the compound?" Hiashi asked.

"I don't believe so." Hinata replied. "Neji-nii-san usually leaves the compound very early for training." She added.

"I see." Hiashi nodded his head in understanding; a slight glint of pride at the statement.

Though Neji wasn't his own son, over the years, the two had become quite close, and as a result Hiashi had grown to see his nephew as the son he never had. Neji was the rising figure in the Hyuga clan, being highly respected, not only in the village, but throughout the five nations, as one of the strongest shinobi. Many prominent clans came to the Hyugas to offer their daughters as his bride, a clear indicator that the young man was regarded as an important figure. As a branch member, Hiashi knew that Neji's true potential would forever be stifled. Things being as they were among the Hyuga clan, Hiashi often considered accepting some of those offers, to give his nephew a far better opportunity than that which he was destined for as a branch member. It was unfortunate that Neji had been born to the wrong brother, and as much as Hiashi desired to bend Hyuga law for his nephew, or demolish them altogether, he too was bound by tradition to obey the rules that, as head of the clan, he was sworn to uphold. Yet he felt there was hope that perhaps this newer generation of Hyuga could mark the wave of transformation and bring the antiquated clan, out of the darkness and into a new age. Until that happened, Hiashi resolved to use his influence as leader, to protect his children from the cruel fate bestowed upon them by elders who were far too removed from reality and emotion to care about anything more than stale rules and traditions. **(2)**

"Is there something you require?" Hinata timidly asked her father.

"Yes, but it has to do with Neji." Hiashi stoically replied, cutting the girl off before she could offer her own assistance, which he knew she would.

"O-oh. Okay." Hinata slightly stuttered. "I will be sure to let him know you are looking for him if I see him."

"Thank you." Hiashi politely bowed his head at the trio before turning to leave. "Hinata." He turned back around to face the retreating team.

"Yes?" the shy girl replied as she and her team turned back to face the older shinobi.

"The three of you are friends with Neji." While it sounded more like a statement, the older Hyuga had actually been asking a question. Understanding this, Hinata nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I would like to ask you a question." He informed them.

"Ok." Hinata nodded her head as she and her two teammates waiting for the man to continue.

"What is it that Neji finds of interest?" Hiashi asked.

"That's easy!" Kiba spoke up first, "All Neji cares about is training." His reply was met with two equally convinced nods from his teammates.

"There is nothing else?" Hiashi pressed further, hoping to hear something more.

"Well," Hinata began, "he enjoys meditating." She offered. "But beyond that, he spends most of his time on missions, or training, or with his teammates." She added.

"Perhaps it would be wise to inquire information from some of his other friends." Shino uncharacteristically spoke up. "We do not often get teamed up with Neji-san, thus do not have as much reference to go by."

"I see." Hiashi nodded. "Who would you suggest I speak with?"

"Well, there's Lee-san and Tenten-san." Hinata offered.

"Especially Tenten." Kiba smirked. "They're always together, almost inseparable."

"Is that so?" Hiashi made a note of this as he continued listening to the younger ninja.

"Perhaps Naruto." Shino suggested.

"Yeah, that might work." Kiba nodded his head vigorously. "Neji seems to have an odd sort of respect for that guy. And don't forget Shikamaru, I heard they sometimes play games of shogi. Although I don't understand why; it's so freaking boring. And it's not like anyone can even win against Shikamaru." He added.

"Ino-san also might know something. She's very good at…" Hinata hesitated.

"She's a gossip!" Kiba finished for the girl. "If anyone knows anything, it'd probably be her."

"I see." Hiashi replied. "Thank you." He added before once more bowing and making his way toward the main doors of the compound.

"That was weird." Kiba commented after the older shinobi left. "Why do you think he was so interested in Neji?" he curiously wondered.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"How may I—" Ino stopped abruptly at seeing who was responsible for making the bell hanging over the doorframe to her family's flower shop chime. "Hiashi-sama." She smiled warmly, "How may I help you?"

"You are Yamanaka Ino." Hiashi asked after greeting the blond girl.

"Yeah, that's her." A drone voice yawned out from the direction of a far corner in the shop.

"Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji." He questioned, upon turning to see the two figures beside a box on the floor where a game of shogi was being meticulously stared at by a large youth currently whipping his face of potato chip crumbs.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru yawned once more. **(3)**

"I believe you are all familiar with my nephew." He waited for the younger shinobi to reply.

"Neji?" Ino asked; a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, we know him." Shikamaru shrugged, turning his attention away form the older man back to the game at hand; though Choji had yet to decide which piece he would move next.

"We haven't seen him though." Ino informed the Hyuga leader. "He's probably with Tenten." She stated matter-of-factly.

"When isn't he?" Shikamaru remarked. "But I suppose as far as troublesome kunoichi go, she's probably the most tolerable of the bunch." He added indifferently.

"Am I sensing a crush?" Ino eagerly jumped at the possibility of new gossip. **(4)**

"Don't even play around with that." Choji momentarily broke his intense concentration on the board game in front of him. "Neji would skewer Shikamaru alive if he thought Shikamaru was interested in Tenten!"

"That's true." Ino agreed. "Sorry Shikamaru, guess you're going to have to find yourself a different girlfriend." She teasingly smirked at the lazy-nin.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath at Ino's gossipy nature.

"Hey!" Ino looked around the flower shop, "When did Hiashi-sama leave?"**(5)**

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Walking out of the Yamanaka flower shop, Hiashi steadfastly made his way through the crowded streets toward the training grounds at the outskirts of the village. As he approached the forest edge, out of the corner of his eye, a bright orange flash caught his attention.

"Uzamaki Naruto." He firmly called out.

"Huh?" Naruto and the rest of his team abruptly halted and turned toward the man standing a few yards away. "Oh hey, aren't you Hinata-chan's dad?" Naruto cheerfully yelled out as he and his pink-haired teammate and sensei made their way over toward the Hyuga.

"Naruto, be more respectful." Hiashi heard the masked shinobi scold the orange clad boy.

"Hai." Hiashi acknowledged. "I believe you also know my nephew Neji."

"Oh yeah." Naruto scratches his head awkwardly, having just then forgotten that being Hinata's cousin, Neji would also be related to this man.

"Do you need assistance locating Neji-kun?" Kakashi inquired.

"As a matter of fact, I don't believe I'm familiar with what training field his team uses." Hiashi confessed.

"Well around this time Gai and Lee-kun are usually running laps around the village. But I'm sure you could find Neji-kun and Tenten-san in field 42." Kakashi offered. **(6)**

"Thank you." Hiashi replied. "One last thing." He paused before the three members of team 7. "Could any of you tell me what, besides training, my nephew likes?"

"Ummm. Besides training?" Naruto scrunched his face in concentration.

"He likes to meditate a lot." Sakura offered.

"He likes birds?" Kakashi shrugged, growing bored with the topic and wanting desperately to pull out his little orange book.

"Hn." Hiashi was beginning to grow impatient with the lack of information.

"TENTEN!" Naruto shouted, causing the three leaf ninja to jump at his sudden outburst.

"Probably." Kakashi agreed in his usual uninterested tone.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted. "Tenten will know for sure what Neji likes!" he beamed proudly as he stated this.

"Naruto, you're such an idiot!" Sakura rolled her eyes at her teammate's stupidity, before walking away.

"Huh?" Naruto looked around only to find himself alone in the middle of the busy street; his teammates walking a far distance away, and Hyuga Hiashi long since disappeared. "What'd I say?" **(7)**

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Hiashi made his way through the many training fields until he arrived at the one Kakashi had mentioned. He could tell right away that it was in fact the one his nephew used for practice, given the number of fresh patches of dirt littered the training field; no doubt a result of Neji's Kaiten. While Hashi was convinced that this was correct, there was something not quite right. Normally it wouldn't seem too unsettling to walk into a silent training ground, even when there were people out there; after all a ninja's best tool was silence. What seemed particularly out of place was the fact that the girl whom everyone had mentioned as being Neji's sparring partner, known in the village as the weapons-mistress of Konoha, was not only famous for her skill in weaponry, has recently developed a fascination with blowing things up. Weapons were best utilized when they were silent, but bombs, especially the big flashy ones the girl was known for using, generally did not remain as silent.

Turning his byakugan on, Hiashi scanned the surrounding area for the young prodigy and his sparring partner. With his wide field of vision, the Hyuga head was able to find two chakra systems stably situated a few meters to his right. Swiftly walking through the trees, careful not to be detected, he silently arrived a few feet from where he had determined the two were located. The two teammates were lying at the bottom of a freshly dug crater, both visibly exhausted from their earlier training. Looking down at the young pair, Hiashi's mouth curled into barely traceable smile.

That morning, the elders had come together to determine the future of the clan's young genius. It had been agreed that, now that Neji was of marrying age, Hiashi had a duty to find a suitable wife for the prodigy. It was the elder's wishes that the pride of the Hyuga clan be paired off with a strong kunoichi who would produce Hyugas with Neji's level of skill. Though he had protested the idea of an arranged marriage forced upon the young genius, Hiashi's objections had gone unheeded. Unable to convince the elders to see his way, Hiashi decided that, at least, he would find out exactly what it was that Neji liked and then attempt to find a kunoichi who would be most compatible with the young jounin. His search had seemed in vain, having received no information from the people closest to his nephew. Just as he was about ready to give up, he came upon the ultimate answer to the unasked question. (lol)**(8)**

At the bottom of the deep crater, sleeping restfully in each others arms, were Neji and his kunoichi teammate.

Remember the day's event, and the many conversations he had been a part of, Hiashi realized that he had been receiving the answer all along. It was indeed a good match; one could only hope the elders thought so too…

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_  
**To Be Continued...**  
_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**(1)** Otousan means father. I was considering just writing in father, but with Hinata being as formal as she is, I figured I'd use it.

**(2)**… I'm sorry; I just can't bring myself to make Hiashi evil… I know he's often depicted as such… and maybe he is a bit cold (what Hyuga isn't… other than Hinata maybe)… but I think deep down, especially when he asked that his brother not give his life away for him, that he really is a good guy… he's just stuck in a difficult position, and that can be frustrating… so it's only natural that he occasionally act a bit mean or harsh… but I prefer portraying the unknown "elders" as the evil masterminds in the Hyuga hierarchy.

**(3)** dude… I wrote Shika's yawns and I always yawn… there I go again…

**(4)** I am aware that there are ShikaIno fans here… I, myself am a ShikaTem fan… although I have a ShikaTen story in my favorites (titled: FIRST) that's just awesome if any of you are ever interested… it's unrequited love of course, since ultimately Tenten belongs with Neji, and we all know it… Shika knows it too. XP

**(5)** No, I didn't forget about the bells, but Hiashi is just _that_ good a ninja that he made it out without ringing the bells… I'm sure most jounin should be able to do that, right?...

**(6)**… sorry, I just had to use '42'…

**(7)** Naruto's such an idiot. Don't you just love him? … lol

**(8)** Sorry, if you don't get it, you're not going to… plus it's probably only funny in my head anyway. XP … hint, it relates to 'footnote' 6.

**(9)** No, not really… like I said, this is only the first of a series of chapters that are coming up. Oh yeah, I decided to keep the title of this collection the same, even if they aren't all one-shots; because, as one of you mentioned (I believe it was Nichi Nara?), they may not be one-shots, but each story can be read as a stand-alone story.

**A/N: **umm… well I don't HATE it, because it is only the 'beginning', but to make up for the lack of fluff (well there was a little at the end), I'm going to play a game… a game I hinted at back in chapter 26 (which is still my favorite chapter btw). Anyway, here's how we're going to play this… in the first A/N I mentioned that this chapter will be the first in a series… but I also mentioned that it might have some connections to other chapters… well in MY mind I can think of two chapters it connects with. And one other which it kind of hints pretty obviously on, but wasn't really meant to be connected to (it could be… but…) and then there are three others (which right there is a hint **:P**) that it will relate to soon. (Midnight Memories… you already know).

Okay, so what's the purpose of the game?... well mostly for my own amusement… plus it might get more people to review (and that'd be nice)… oh… also, it'll help me determine who to give the next dedication to. I mean, I'm still going by number of reviews and current-ness, but this is just another way because some people are tied…

Okay, so as you remember to submit your **review** (HINT HINT), make a guess as to which chapters you think it connects to. I'll let you all know in my reply to your review (just another way to get you all reviewing**XP**… sneaky ain't I?)

_Extra brownie points if you get my "joke", and the 'meaning' behind the title (all related to footnotes 6 and 8)._

Remember to **REVIEW**… please and thank you. **XD**


	6. ANBU

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto  
_**Special acknowledgement**_ goes out to **Midnight Memories** whose stories (both from a one-shot and from her daily life… lol) helped inspire certain pieces of this fic. (I'm sure you'll recognize them this time Jue **XP**).  
_**DEDICATION**_: This chapter is dedicated to **tenjichan**. You got the unasked question! Congrats!! And thank you so much for all the reviews. I hope you like this one.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**ANBU  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"aaahh" Tenten yawned as she extended her sore arms high above her head, walking slowly down the stairs.

It was unusual for the kunoichi to wake up so late in the morning; though most would hardly consider seven am late. It was even rarer for Gai to announce a 'day off' from training, but that's exactly what the spandex wearing jounin had commanded. Normally, Tenten and Neji would still get together to train, despite their sensei's instructions; but today, Neji had an important meeting to attend to.

"Give me that back you stupid mutt!" a deep, angry voice yelled out from the direction of the kitchen.

_Arf. Arf._

"Let go of that, or I'll impale you!" Ryoku glared daggers at the tiny puppy currently fighting him for the files it held clutched in its mouth. Growing increasingly irritated, the large shinobi began reaching for his kunai.

"You're as bad as Neji!" Tenten swiftly grabbed hold of the small puppy before her father could carry out his threat. **(1)**

"ffh" Ryoku scoffed at the remark, inwardly annoyed at being compared to _** that**_ guy.

Though Ryoku had slightly begun to warm up to the Hyuga prodigy, even admiring his hard work and determination, the fact that his precious daughter spent so much time with the boy seriously irritated the weapons master. It wasn't that he didn't trust the boy; he was, after all, from an honorable clan; Ryoku just didn't like the idea of the young Hyuga distracting his daughter from her personal mission to become as great a kunoichi as ever lived. He would never forgive the byakugan user if he kept his little girl from achieving her dream of being the best. **(2)**

"Good morning Tennie-chan." Xiu-Juan smiled warmly as her daughter handed her father the file the small puppy had been chewing on.

"I swear, one of these days, I'm going to play target practice with that mutt." Ryoku angrily growled under his breath, as he sat down at the table to read his file.

"Not at the breakfast table!" Xiu-Juan snatched the file from her husband's hand.

"Xiu! I have to finish my paperwork!" Ryoku replied sternly. "But that stupid mutt won't let me" he spat out as he once more turned a menacing glare upon the unsuspecting puppy.

_Arf. Arf._ The small dog cheerfully barked, replying to the gargantuan man's deadly glare without a care in the world.

"How can you be so mean?" Tenten accusingly asked, "She's just a baby." Pulling the tiny dog up to her face, "And you!" she added, "You should know better. Didn't you learn your lesson from when Neji tried to Kaiten you?"

_Arf. Arf._ The puppy gleefully wagged her tail in response.

If it were possible for a dog to smile, Tenten would have sworn this one held a permanent smirk upon her face. Tenten suspected that maybe the dog knew exactly what she was doing and actually enjoyed agitating both men.

"Well you know Tennie-chan," Xiu-Juan began, as she commenced serving their breakfast, "We Furi-iki women are just naturally attracted to the strong silent type." The petite woman contained the smile threatening to show, as she saw the reaction her comment received, from both her husband and daughter. "Seems like Bu-mu isn't any different." Xiu-Juan added. **(3)**

"You know, speaking of Neji." Tenten turned her attention towards her father, attempting to ignore the insinuating comment her mother had just made.

"We weren't." Ryoku replied as he picked up his fork to begin eating. "We were talking about the dog."

"Oh, right." Tenten replied with a half-smile, before quickly placing Bu-mu back down on the floor. "Well, anyway." She continued, as she made her way towards the sink to wash her hands. "His application for ANBU was finally accepted." She proudly stated.

"The dog?" Ryoku fringed misunderstanding.

"NO! Neji!" Tenten exclaimed as she took the seat next to her father.

"Hn." Ryoku shrugged as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Oh, that's wonderful Tennie-chan." Xiu-Juan excitedly cheered. "Neji-kun is a fine shinobi, I'm sure he'd make an excellent addition to ANBU."

"Of course he will." Tenten agreed, "It's a wonder they didn't accept him sooner." Tenten poignantly stated.

"Many skilled shinobi apply for ANBU membership," Ryoku commented, "but only the very best can be accepted. You know that." Ryoku added as he continued eating.

"Exactly!" Tenten replied, "And Neji IS the best. He's a genius." She reminded them, "Youngest member of the Hyuga clan to master both Jyuuken and Byakugan; he taught himself his clan's secret technique in one month; Rookie of the year, the year we graduated; Jounin by age 15…"

"There are many other shinobi equally as skilled, who do not make it into ANBU." Ryoku cut in, before the kunoichi could finish listing off all the Hyuga's qualities. "And as I have told you many times before, it is not always just about skill and talent; ANBU is a very selective organization." He reminded her. "His bloodline limit is indeed powerful, and would likely be of asset to him and the organization," Ryoku added, "however, as you are already well aware, as in any industry, moving up in the shinobi world also required knowing the right people." **(i)**

"The 'right people'…" Tenten smirked, "Like, say… perhaps… I don't know… a member of the ANBU board?" she paused a moment to let her implication sink in, "Maybe one who just so happens to be old friends with the current head of the organization?" she innocently smiled at her father.

"Hn." Ryoku matched the kunoichi's smirk with one of his own. "So that's what this is all about then." He asked, half relieved that the bun-haired kunoichi hadn't been building up the byakugan wielder for _other_ reasons.

"Well…?" Tenten stared questioningly.

Xiu-Juan watched as father and daughter engaged in a brief staring competition, as she cleared the table of their used, dirty dishes.

"Fine." Ryoku relented. "I'll speak on his behalf."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tenten beamed happily, while bouncing over toward her father and giving him a big hug. "I love youOtousan!" She added, giving him a quick peek on the cheek, before running out the door to go tell Neji the good news. "We'll be back later." She waved, as she and Bu-mu stepped out the door. **(4)**

"That girl." Ryoku shook his head in amusement.

The girl had a talent for persuasion. No matter how resistant a person was to one of her plans, they would always find themselves going along with each and every one of her schemes. **(ii)**

"Oh look!" Xiu-Juan called out after Tenten left. She walked over to the counter where she had left the mail from the previous day.

"What is it?" Ryoku looked up from the file he had picked up again.

"It's a letter from the Hyuga clan." Xiu-Juan replied, holding an elegantly designed envelope in her right hand.

"So?" Ryoku asked, staring at his wife as she held the small parcel delicately in her hand.

"I wonder…" Xiu-Juan whispered, looking thoughtfully at the white envelope she held.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**To Be Continued...  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**(1)** Hehehe… you guys have to read **Midnight Memories**' "**Souvenirs"**story (chapter 6), to understand what THAT means. XD

**(2)** Before you all pounce on me… that's Ryoku's perspective… in reality we all know he's just making excuses, because of course Neji wouldn't distract Tenten from training (well, not much). He's really just being an overprotective father; scared that Neji will take her away from _**him**_, not her dream. XP

**(3)** Bu-mu… as in the dog… her name means "boom" as in kaboom! lol

**(4)** Again, Otousan means Father…. I was tempted to put in "I love you Daddy," but I thought it was too cheesy (although, I myself use it often when I want to get something out of my dad XP

**LAST "GAME"**  
-Kudos to all those of you go got the 42 reference. For those of you who didn't… 42 is "the **ultimate answer** to life, the universe, and everything" (Hitchhiker's Guide). And of course the **unasked question** reference I used goes back to that as well.  
-Extra brownie points to **ILuvNeji77**, who got it (even though I forgot to mention) the allusion to chapter 23, when Naruto seems to have gotten the NejiTen stuff, but then… didn't… lol  
-Oh, as to which chapters the last one relates back to… that would be chapter 11 and 16; which in THIS chapter should be much more obvious... Chapter 27 was also hinted out with the whole silence reference... Of course, in this chapter, the three chapters that relate to it are 12, 17, and 21.

**NEW GAME**  
I'm being nice with these first few games… obviously, chapters 12, 17, and 21 are connected to this one (all of them being Ryoku/Xiu-Juan stories); And, yes… if you spotted it in the end, this IS the 'second' part to chapter 28, but can you guess what **(i)** and **(ii)** come from?


	7. Questions

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto

**GAME WINNERS**: Lots of people are telling me the games are pretty hard… sorry for all the headaches I've caused. :(

CONGRATES to Tenjichan and Well--thatsinteresting who got both of them right! And Mokie-Neko, who was the first to guess (i) right; props to sexyinumama who almost got (ii)… it was a really good guess…

_**DEDICATION**_ – This chapter is dedicated to **shining kitsune**, thank you for all the reviews, really do appreciate it. Hope you like this one.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**QUESTIONS  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Neji stared emotionlessly at the swirling cup of tea he held delicately in his hands. It had long since gotten cold in the awkward silence he currently found himself immersed in. It wasn't that he had not grown accustomed to these morning meetings with the Clan Leader; over the years the two had grown rather close, in fact. It often occurred that Hiashi would request his presence for a private audience of some sort; generally it was a good thing. Though only the minimum amount of words were ever exchanged between uncle and nephew, there was an unspoken bond that both valued at great esteem.

Today, however, was different. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was on the older shinobi's mind, but Neji couldn't quite figure out what it was. The pair had been sitting in the same position for the better part of two hours. Neji had informed his female teammate that Hiashi had requested an audience the previous night, so as to prevent the kunoichi from arriving at their training ground too early; but he had notified her that it would most likely take only a short time, since his uncle had informed him he only needed to talk to him. Generally, when Hiashi wanted to talk to Neji, it would take no more than half an hour and then the younger Hyuga would have the rest of the day to go about his regular day. However, this was not the case at the present moment.

As Neji once more tilted the cup in his hand, watching the tea leaves twirl and spin, forming various patterns and designs, his mind shifted back towards his female teammate. She had always been oddly fascinated with the stars, and by consequence, had developed an interest in astrology and other forms of divination. It seemed fitting, really. Neji, in his earlier days, had been certain of the existence of fate and destiny, but had only ever thought of it as a dark and malevolent force that manipulated and tormented the souls of man. In contrast to his darker perspective, Tenten's view of fate was much more cheerful and light-hearted. But that was like her too, she would always see the brighter side of things.

Staring down into the nearly empty cup of tea, Neji wondered what the bun-haired kunoichi would see in his teacup. He inwardly smirked at the thought that perhaps she could tell him what it was Hiashi had called him for. **(i)** Perhaps then he would feel less anxious about sitting there. Silence was usually not something that discomforted the prodigy, even within the clutches of a Hyuga-compound silence; but this particular silence was becoming torturous. **(ii)**

_If this persists any long, I will lose the ability to stand_. Neji thought to himself, feeling the icy tingling in his legs, as he sat patiently upon his calves.

"Neji." Hiashi spoke in his usual solemn tone, finally breaking the unbearable silence.

"Yes Ojisama?" Neji replied, turning his gaze from the small tea cup toward his uncle. **(1)**

"How is your team doing?" Hiashi casually asked.

Neji stared awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to make of the question. He had not been expecting this kind of conversation from his uncle. Though he had been unsure as to why he had been called out to meet with the Hyuga Leader, it seemed very unusual that he would ask about his team. It was true that Hiashi took great interest in Neji's career as a shinobi, often asking about Missions; and most recently his application to ANBU, but he had never once asked anything concerning his teammates.

"I am not sure I understand the question." Neji answered honestly.

"Are they well?" Hiashi elaborated.

"I believe so." Neji replied, still a bit taken-aback by his uncle's sudden interest in his teammates.

"…" Hiashi remained quiet, keeping his gaze firmly locked on Neji.

"Gai-sensei has given us the day off today." Neji continued, in an attempt to keep them from drifting back into the uncomfortable silence that had enveloped them, moments earlier.

"Hn." Hiashi nodded his head silently in acknowledgement of the response.

"I will likely take the opportunity to train later in the day." Neji added.

"With the kunoichi on your team?" Hiashi inquired.

As grateful as he was that Hiashi had decided to continue the discussion, Neji wasn't so certain he wanted the conversation to revolve around Tenten. It could be dangerous territory, he felt, to be discussing the bun-haired kunoichi with any member of his family. It wasn't that he was ashamed of her, or even of the feelings he harbored for the weapons mistress, but given her family background, or rather the lack there of, Neji was certain the elders would disapprove of their relationship, and he didn't want to have to put any further strains on their relationship. **(iii)** It was already bad enough that Ryoku barely seemed to tolerate him; Neji didn't want their relationship to end up being forbidden on both sides. The star-crossed lovers' cliché was rarely enjoyed outside of classic literature. **(iv)**

"Hai." Neji affirmatively answered, hoping that his single word reply would be enough to end the topic there.

"You spend a lot of time with her." Hiashi continued, much to the dismay of the young prodigy.

"I suppose." Neji calmly replied, though on the inside he was growing increasingly worried as to where this line of questioning was headed.

"What clan does she belong to?" Hiashi asked.

"I am unsure." Neji replied.

It was partly true. Neji really didn't know very much about Tenten's family history. Her mother, he had been told, had originated from a distant land, where her father had met her when they were no older that Neji and Tenten when they had first met. Tenten had informed him that Ryoku had run off with Xiu-Juan, stealing her off in the night, against the wishes of her family and his own clan. It was for that reason, Tenten had told him, that neither was very close to their clans. However, of all the shinobi and civilians in the village, Neji had never heard of any other Furi-iki before. In their younger years, when they were still only getting to know one another, Neji contemplated asking Tenten about it, but out of proper etiquette and respect for his teammate's privacy, he had restrained himself from asking.

"What is her surname?" Hiashi asked.

"Furi-iki." Neji answered.

"Furi-iki." Hiashi repeated the name, clearly thinking hard on it. "I believe I've heard the name before, but I am uncertain as to where."

"Her father is a member of the ANBU board." Neji offered; hoping, partly, that that piece of information would allow him to segue into a different conversation.

"Is that so?" Hiashi nodded his head approvingly.

"Hai." Neji nodded.

"Does he also specialize in weaponry like his daughter?" Hiashi asked.

"I believe so. However, I have only seen him wielding a Nodachi before." Neji informed his uncle. **(2) (v)**

"A Nodachi?" Hiashi repeated, a slight look of admiration momentarily shadowed his features before quickly falling back to his usual impassive expression. "He must have a large build and strength."

"Hai." Neji acknowledged, though he was certain that 'large' was perhaps an understatement when it came to describing Ryoku.

"And you have observed him in combat?" Hiashi pressed further.

"Hai." Neji replied. Hiashi remained silent, indicating to Neji that his uncle wished for him to continue. "He once accompanied our team on a mission in his daughter's stead."

"I am surprised that such a prominent member of ANBU would assist on a regular team mission." Hiashi commented curiously.

"I believe he offered his service after Tenten was incapacitated the night prior to the mission." Neji informed him.

"A weapon injury?" Hiashi inquired.

Neji was beginning to grow suspicious of Hiashi's motives behind the particular direction their conversation had taken. It was one thing to ask about his teammate, or even to focus on his female teammate, but there appeared to be much more to the specific line of questioning than Hiashi was currently conveying.

"No." Neji cautiously replied, gauging his uncles reaction, "She had been practicing with a new method of poisoning and had accidentally spilled a potent new poison on herself."

"I see." Hiashi nodded slowly, as if taking in all the information.

Not wanting Hiashi to get the wrong impression and think Tenten was inept or clumsy, Neji continued, "Tsunade-sama was quite impressed, that she directed the new poison be incorporated in all ANBU missions from now on; and the antidote she synthesized from Tenten's calculation to be immediately taught among the medic squads."

"That is quite an accomplishment." Hiashi complimented, "she seems like a rather formidable kunoichi."

"I would not have her as my sparring partner if she were otherwise." Neji half lied, hoping to convince his uncle that their relationship was purely professional.

"So you do not harbor any feelings for the girl?" Hiashi bluntly asked.

"P-pardon?" Neji attempted to still himself, hoping not to have given away too much with his initial reaction of shock upon hearing the question.**(vi)**

Inwardly, Hiashi suppressed a smirk. Though he had not needed a confirmation, having seen enough to know the answer to that question, Hiashi had caught it, regardless of how fleeting the younger shinobi's stunned expression had been.

"The elders have informed me of their desire that you should wed." Hiashi finally cut to the chase. "I have decided that the kunoichi, Furi-iki Tenten, would make a more than suitable bride for our clan's brightest member."

"What?" this time Neji could not prevent the look of utter shock from distorting his features.

"I believe, of all possible matches, this would be the most desirable to you." Hiashi elaborated, "A formal dinner invitation has already been sent to the girl's family for one week from today. The elders will be present to see if they approve of the girl."

"Wha-" Neji began.

"Hey Neji!" a cheerful voice, followed by some high pitched barking interrupted the prodigy before he could get a coherent thought out (not that he had any).

"Hello Otousan." Hinata greeted from beside the bun-haired kunoichi as the two girls walked up to both men. "Hello Neji-nii-san."

"Hello Hiashi-sama." Tenten politely bowed before the Hyuga head, "Hi Neji." She broadly smiled, failing to notice the look of sheer terror hidden behind the prodigy's pallid eyes. "I hope I am not interrupting anything." She weakly smiled as she faced the older Hyuga. "I just wanted to give Neji some good news." She explained…

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**To Be Continued...****(3)**  
_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**__**  
**_

**A/N**: I can't believe I wrote this whole thing out in three hours… wow… anyway, so here are the footnotes.

**(1)** Ojisan- means Uncle, but since Neji always calls the main house by –sama… I changed the honorific from 'san' to 'sama'… not sure if it's right though… if anyone does know, let me know so I can change it if it's wrong. Thanks XD

**(2)** A Nodachi- is a very big two-handed Japanese sword. They were not commonly used because of their enormous size, and it usually required a soldier of colossal strength to properly wield. Just to put it into perspective it was worn slung across the person's back, not at their waist like most swords, since it would be too big. Oh, and it was also a symbol of status.

**(3)** Initially I had planned this as a 3 chapter thing… but apparently this is going to be a lot longer

**ANSWERS TO LAST GAME**  
**(i)** Was connected to chapter 11; the Halloween one where Tenten was trying to help Neji get into ANBU, which of course was the overall theme in the last chapter... that specific line was Neji's thoughts in chapter 11, echoed in Ryoku's words to Tenten in chapter 29.  
**(ii)** Was from chapter 20, where Tenten convinces Neji to help her set Kiba and Hinata up (though that never actually takes place in the chapter)... basically it's Neji's same thought about Tenten being able to persuade him to do anything, repeated as Ryoku's thoughts this time around (they have more in common than Ryoku probably cares to admit… which was another overall theme in the chapter).

**NEW GAME**  
Okay, so a lot of you are telling me the games have been a little hard… so I tired to make this one a little easier… (I hope)… btw, let me if you guys like them so I can keep doing it… and if you don't (don't be too harsh XP)… but let me know you'd prefer not to have them and I'll stop. Okay, so here you go… I did a bunch just so you have more of an opportunity to get some right!  
**(i)** This one could go either way… I think it's pretty obvious what form of divination Neji's thinking about, but I suppose because I wrote it, it would be easier for me to spot it that someone else… anyway, a clue… there's one key word I used that should give it away, and it starts with the letter "L"… oh, and if that's not enough of a clue, thick of what's at the bottom of the thing Neji's holding in his hands.  
**(ii)** This is in reference to a past chapter. It should be easy given that I did this same thing in the first Game (hint, hint).  
**(iii)** This one, also in the first Game, is from another past chapter.  
**(iv)** Okay, this one's an outside reference, and if you people don't get it, you need to sue your high school English teacher… give me a call in 2 years when I have my law degree and I'll help you (lol… joke people… no one take me serious please XP).  
**(v)** I'm not going to say much or even ask a question on this one because it might play a big part in future chapter(s), but if anyone cares to make a guess… or observation or something… go for it!  
**(vi**This one is an allusion to a previous chapter… I'm sure you can all guess which.

Oh, and my last hint for all of these… don't answer "chapter 28" or "chapter 29" because, those two are a given… they are all in order after all… and one give away… well no, because that one might actually be something people get… so lets say bonus points (or cookies or brownie points or whatever)… tell me if you noticed an obvious connection in this chapter title… (The above 'rule' doesn't count for that one… hint, hint)

Okay, well hope you all liked it. Thanks so much for reading. Next update might not come for a while… but it's getting there… and I've laid out clues as to what's coming… hopefully when I get around to writing it it'll be as good as I'm currently envisioning it.

**Don't forget to REVIEW… please and thank you. XD**

Oh, one more thing… I wanted to say, for ANY of these one-shots, if anyone's interested in drawing a scene or something, you're more than welcome to (just send me a link so I can see it too… lol… ) okay, well bye for now!


	8. One week

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto

**GAME WINNERS**:-kyuubi11-;tenjichan;Mokie-Neko (formerly BleedingHeartHeiress); Kunoichi-of the-Leaf; pookafalicious; and Midnight Memories… who tried the game and gave excellent responses. XD

_**DEDICATION**_ - **demona013**… I hope you like it… thanks for the reviews. XD

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**One Week  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Tenten sat lazily on her twin size bed, playfully twirling one of her many kunai knives in her left hand, as she used the right hand to keep Bu-Mu from getting too close to the sharp weapon. (1)

"Neji's been acting really weird lately." The bun-haired kunoichi mused absentmindedly.

_Arf_. The little chocolate puppy barked up at her master, as if replying to the kunoichi comment.

"Okay, weirder than usual." Tenten seemingly replied to the dog's protest.

_Arf_. The puppy bounced next to the kunai, once more prevented from reaching her shiny objective.

"I thought he would have been happier to hear dad was going to speak on his behalf at the next ANBU meeting." Tenten pouted. "But instead, he just shrugged it off."

_Growl_. The little puppy menacingly glared at the evading kunai.

"Yeah!" Tenten asserted, "You'd think he would be a little more grateful!" she explained, "But I guess maybe I should have asked first." A pensive look spread across the kunoichi's small face. "You think maybe he's mad?" she looked down at the tiny dog who had currently stopped glaring at the knife to look up at her master.

_Whine_. The diminutive pup stared up at her master with giant eyes.

"I mean, I guess I could see how he'd be upset that I asked dad; Neji being so proud and all." Tenten chewed on her lower lip nervously as she thought this over.

Bu-Mu continued to stare up at her master, as if contemplating the same thought along with her.

"But seriously," Tenten sternly stated, "I've told him before, that one needs connections in order to get into an organization like ANBU; and seriously, what better connection than a member on the board?" She reasoned, "Plus, it goes to show that dad actually likes him."

_Growl_. Bu-Mu protested.

"Okay, maybe like is a stretch." Tenten agreed, "But he's definitely warming up. Don't you think so?" she looked down at the confused looking puppy.

_Yip_. Doing the only thing the young puppy could think of to cheer her master up, Bu-Mu jumped up on the bun-haired kunoichi and began licking her face.

"Bu-Mu!" Tenten giggled at the tickling feeling of the dog's tongue on her face.

"Tennie-chan." a knock on her door interrupted the lighthearted scene, grabbing the girl's attention.

"Yes mom?" Tenten turned to face her mother as the latter opened the kunoichi's bedroom door.

"If it's not too much trouble, do you think you could go out and find your dad for me please?" Xiu-Juan asked, "It's almost dinner time and I don't know where he is."

"Sure mom." Tenten cheerfully replied, "I was going to take Bu-Mu out for a walk right now anyway."

"Thank you Tennie-chan." Xiu-Juan smiled at her daughter before walking back downstairs to finish preparing their dinner.

"Come on, Bu-Mu." Tenten tied the small leash on the dog, "Let's go find dad so we can eat!"

_ARF_. The little dog happily jumped off the twin size bed, quickly running in front of the kunoichi as walked down the stairs to go outside.

_Sigh_. Tenten slumped her shoulders down dejectedly, as she followed Bu-Mu through the near-empty streets. It was chilly out and she had forgotten to put on a coat, leaving the house in a short sleeve red cheongsam and tight black pants. (2)

"I just don't get it." Tenten sighed once more.

It was true that Neji wasn't always the most expressive person in the world, but somehow Tenten had always managed to understand exactly what was on his mind. She had long since learned to interpret every sigh, ever stare, every grunt, and every one-syllable reply; but for once she just couldn't seem to wrap her mind around what it was that he was thinking, and that thought terrified her. It wasn't like Neji to be so withdrawn, at least not from her; yet for the past couple of days since she had walked into the Hyuga compound while he was talking with his uncle, Neji had been very distant. Tenten considered that perhaps he was mad, but that really didn't make any sense to her; if Neji were mad, he would be upfront about it. And Tenten would have been able to recognize mad. No, this was something else; but what that was, was a complete mystery to the bun-haired girl.

"I'm not sure…" Tenten began, as she continued following behind the delighted puppy, who was just happy to be outside. "Maybe he's worried about something." She thought out loud. "He's definitely been distracted. I even beat him in our last few spars." She added, not nearly as proudly as she would have been, had she thought she'd actually beaten the prodigy when he was at his best. "Plus there were those weird questions he asked about what I imagined the future would be like."

_BARK_!Bu-Mu began tugging at the leash, jarring Tenten out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong girl?" she looked down at the small dog as Bu-Mu pulled harder. "Did you find dad?"

_Arf_! The brown puppy barked in reply, as Tenten allowed her to lead the way.

The pair swiftly ran through the streets and into the training grounds. It seemed a bit odd that Bu-Mu would be leading her toward her team's training grounds, but Tenten trusted the dog's nose to be able to pick up her father's scent; it was, after all, the puppy's habit to sniff out Ryoku, just to annoy him; who better than Bu-Mu to find him?

As the two neared the familiar clearing where Team Gai met every morning, two figures in the darkness caught Tenten's attention. She quickly picked up the puppy and signaled it to remain silent. Ever the obedient puppy, Bu-Mu kept her mouth closed; at least until she grew bored with the stillness.

Hiding behind a thick bush, Tenten peered over into the clearing. To say she was surprised to see Neji and her father together would have been an understatement. It's true, that since the mission Ryoku had taken with her team, the older shinobi had been much less antagonistic against the Hyuga prodigy. But still, Tenten would never have imagined seeing them speaking privately to one another, in a seemingly cordial manner; almost amicable toward each other. (3)

_ARF_! Bu-Mu escaped Tenten's grasp and ran toward the two men, not longer satisfied to watch from the sidelines.

With her presence no longer concealed, Tenten walked out from behind a nearby tree, making sure to appear as if she hadn't just been hiding and spying on the two.

"Hey dad, hey Neji." Tenten greeted the duo, trying to appear as if it were perfectly normal to see the two together. "Mom asked us to look for you." She explained before Ryoku could ask what she was doing there. "She said dinner's almost ready."

"Ok. Thank you." Ryoku replied. "Hyuga-san will be joining us for dinner tonight." He informed the girl before walking toward the end of the clearing to get to their house, without any further explanation.

Turning away from facing Ryoku's retreating back, Tenten looked toward Neji with a questioning expression on her face. The prodigy's blank expression betrayed nothing, as he began walking, following silently behind the older shinobi. There was an eerily vacant expression on his face, even more emotionless than his usual look; not a single trace of emotion lingering in his pallid eyes.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Dinner had seemed less tense than Tenten had imagined it would be. Last time that Neji had been over her house to eat was when Xiu-Juan had invited her entire team over for dinner. Naturally, Gai and Lee had dominated the attention, with their wild antics and endless stories. There had been little time for Neji and Ryoku to talk, much less for there to be any tension between the two.

This time, however, there was no Gai and no Lee to distract everyone. As curious as she was about why Ryoku had invited Neji to dinner, Tenten was even more concerned about what might happen with just the four of them sitting around her family's dinner table. Surprisingly though, except for Bu-Mu trying to annoy both Ryoku and Neji at one point, nothing did happen. Dinner had been civil, with Xiu-Juan and Tenten dominating the greater part of the conversation, while Ryoku and Neji chimed in from time to time. Eventually, the conversation led to the upcoming ANBU meeting, with Neji agreeing to arrive early so that Ryoku could personally introduce him to the Head of ANBU before officially nominating him for a position in the organization.

"Xiu-Juan, let me help you bring the dessert." Ryoku offered when Xiu-Juan got up to clear the dinning room table and move toward the kitchen. (4)

"Neji are you mad at me?" Tenten finally asked after her parents left the dinning room.

"Hn?" Neji turned to face the bun-haired kunoichi; a look of confusion distorted his perfect features.

"Well, you've been moodier than usual." Tenten explained.

"Moody?" a perfectly chiseled brow rose questioningly.

"Sorry." Tenten awkwardly smiled, "I mean… Well, I don't know what I mean." She sighed exasperatedly. "I can't understand you!" she exclaimed in frustration, turning her head up toward the ceiling in an attempt to collect her thoughts. "I can't stand this any longer!" she turned back toward Neji; her expression softening. "What ever it is, you know you can always tell me right?" Tenten softly stated, staring deep into the white eyes she was so used to gazing into. Somehow they didn't seem to provide the comfort they normally did. "But talk to me, I just can't stand…"

Before the kunoichi could finish her last thought, Neji swiftly closed the gap between the two and pulled Tenten in for a tender kiss. Caught off by surprise, Tenten stiffened at the initial contact. This kiss was soft and sweet, but fleeting, giving Tenten little time to really allow herself to fall into it.

Catching her breath after the pair parted, Tenten blinked confusedly as she stared back at the prodigy. At the moment, she felt confused, surprised, and a little worried. It seemed so unlike Neji to be so forward. True, he was often the one to initiate their kisses, but Tenten never would have imagined he would be bold enough to kiss her in her home, especially with her father standing in the next room. It made no sense to her.

"Did you just do that to shut me up?" she asked irritatedly at the prospect of there being some truth to her statement.

"Tenten, I love you." Neji bluntly stated.

She had thought the kiss was surprising, hearing him confess his love to her for the first time, left Tenten feeling more confused than she had been moments earlier. It's not as if she had ever expected Neji to make some sort of romantic gesture or overt declaration, but to just state that he loved her without any forewarning seemed incredibly odd to the weapons mistress.

"Tenten?" Neji broke the silence; something else he rarely did.

"Huh?" An agape expression firmly settled on her face. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard right." Tenten replied, after rationalizing that she must have imagined it all.

"I said I love you." Neji repeated in his usual serious tone.

"Neji, are you okay?" Tenten asked concerned.

"I am telling you that I hold you in great regard." Neji replied, "That I love you." He repeated for the third time.

"I hear you." Tenten nodded her head slowly, "And I love you too." She added. "With all of my heart." She paused; glad to see a glint of light behind his previously clouded pale eyes. "But you didn't need to tell me; I already knew." She explained, upon seeing the hint of confusion shadowed in his eyes. "Is everything okay Neji?" she asked once more.

"No." Neji answered. "I just wanted you to know." He added after a short pause.

"Neji," Tenten's brow creased slightly as she stared at the Hyuga nervously, "You're scaring me." She confessed.

"Tenten." Neji began, "I want to be completely honest with you."

"I'm listening." Tenten encouraged.

"The elders had decided I must find a wife within the year." He informed her, watching for any sign of emotion on her face. "They have assigned the duty of choosing my bride to our clan leader." He concluded.

"Oh." She swallowed hard as a feeling of complete hollowness swept within the kunoichi, but she refused to allow that to show on her face. She knew Neji could read her as easily as she could him.

"It is to be decided in three days time whether the elders will give their approval." Neji informed her. "I have been trying to think of a way to tell you…"

"That does explain a lot." Tenten replied before he could finish.

Her eyes returned to the same spot on the ceiling she had, moments earlier, been staring at. This time, however, she was not collecting her thoughts, but rather, attempting to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"I need you to understand…" Neji began.

"I do." Tenten interrupted again, "I understand perfectly. It's for the good of the clan." She softly spoke, attempting to prevent the sorrow in her voice from breaking through. "I think I'll go check to see what's keeping mom and dad." She added, standing up and moving toward the dinning room doors.

"Tenten." Neji grabbed hold of the weapons mistress' wrist. "I don't want you to think that I am being forced to do this." He spoke to her back as she continued to face the slightly open wooden doors that lead toward the kitchen.

"Oh." The hollowness she had felt earlier was quickly accompanied by a tightening feeling inside her. Had she not known better, she would have though that she had been plunged into a deep ocean, slowly being crushed by the water's pressure and consumed in the darkness of the abyss.

For a moment, she didn't know what to think. Was he saying that he was happy about this? That he actually wanted to marry whoever this girl Hiashi had chosen for him? If that was the case, then why had he told her that he loved her? Why couldn't he have saved her the agony of feeling her life slowly being crushed out of her?

Sorrow was swiftly replaced by despair, as the kunoichi attempted to hold back the tremors that threaten to overcome her, along with the tears that menaced to flow from swelling eyes. As she tried to steady her breathing, she felt Neji's hand slip off her wrist, moving downward. Considering he was much taller than she was, it seemed oddly out of sync with reality. Her curiosity winning the better of her, Tenten turned to face Neji, only to find him no longer standing behind her. Looking down in front of her, her breath escaped her lungs as she saw before her, the man whom she loved with every fiber of her being, kneeing down on one knee before her; a small box sitting comfortably within his right hand, as he took her left hand with his.

"You may say no if you feel you are not ready." Neji began, "I would understand. But I need you to know that it was always my intention to ask." He paused momentarily, as the tears Tenten had been holding in slowly began sliding down her face, but for a completely different reason than she had imagined they would. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes." Tenten replied in an almost inaudible whisper, before Neji gently removed the ring from its box to place it on her slender finger.

"Awww." Xiu-Juan quietly whispered from behind the wooden kitchen doors. "That's so sweet. Don't you think so Ryoku?" she looked up at her husband who was also peering in on the young couple from behind the slightly open doors.

"Hn." Ryoku grunted.

_Arf_. The little brown puppy softly barked from beneath Xiu-Juan and Ryoku as they watched Tenten leap toward Neji cheerfully.

"You know," Ryoku observed, "The boy's not too bad."

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**To Be Continued...**_** (5)  
**__**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**__**  
**_

(1) Don't tell me you forgot Bu-Mu already… it's only been a few chapters…

(2) A cheongsam is a body-hugging one-piece Chinese dress for women, but in this case, I'm talking about just the top… I'm sure you all know which one I'm talking about.

(3) Don't worry, you'll find out what happened there… eventually…

(4) They were eating in the dinning room, so they did end up leaving the room.

(5) oh and happy Year of the Rat everyone! Eek… rats… yucky…

**A/N**: Sorry… I just wrote this up really quickly before bed (which I should have gone to at least an hour ago)… but I wanted to update something. I don't have time to reread right now, so I hope it's not too bad. There will be one more chapter before this group of chapters ends… but don't worry, there's still plenty more to this story line that I'll be writing… but I kind of have other one-shot ideas to get through before that… as in, before the wedding… if there is one… and whatever else may come… lol… who am I kidding, of course there's going to be a wedding… but not yet.

As for the answers to the **last game**:

(i) Reading Tea Leaves… it's called Tasseography, but I wasn't really expecting anyone to say that… heck, I didn't know until I looked it up after writing it… but I did know about tea leaf reading… oh yeah, and the key word was LEAVES.

(ii) This one was a reference to chapter 27: "Silence"… at first blush it might appear as if was contradicting that chapter, but in reality it's not… in chapter 27 there was a part where Neji thought about the silence in the Hyuga compound as uncomfortable… which is what was again repeating in this chapter.

(iii) is an allusion to an underlining theme in chapter 16: "sweet kisses", where it was touched on that the Hyuga elders might not approve of Tenten. Of course that ones not really connected to these chapters since in that one Tenten was an orphan I believe…

(iv) Star-crossed loved… I didn't think I could make it any easier… Romeo and Juliet…

(v) This one I expected no one to get right, and so far no one has… I'm not going to add much more to it other than to say, a group of swordsmen… one with an OC from a different story of mine is a member of… I feel that pretty much says it all, but I'm sure I'm under estimating my abilities at subtlety.

(vi) that was an allusion to chapter 12 where Ryoku asked Neji practically the very same question.. only now it's Hiashi asking him. And AGAIN Tenten interrupts before Neji could answer.

BONUS QUESTION: The title was meant to connect to chapter 28's "ANSWER"… Mostly just because there was the whole Hiashi appearance again, also because there was a lot of obvious referencing to that chapter in this one; but also because that was the overall theme of the chapter (lots of questions)… I tend to come up with chapter titles after I finish the chapter… usually like afterthought.

**NEW GAME:**

Just one question… can anyone guess where the title of this chapter comes from? (EDIT: I've received a few replies to this already, and I want to let you all know that the title does not have to do with the BNL's song "One Week").. Hint, it's not an outside reference, it has to do with the plotline.


	9. Blessing

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry… (I've got at least 4 or 5 more "Sorry"'s to go… so, bear with me).

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!**_

_**DEDICATION**_ – I have about three more dedications that are coming up (for my loyalist reviewers)… but for this one… given that I'm SOOOO sorry… I'll forgo the usual one person dedication and dedicate this Chapter (which should have been chapter 32, but is now chapter 9), to all you lovely, wonderful, beautiful, amazing, loving, understanding (I'm can go on… lol… but then you'd get bored) readers and reviewers out there… My way of apologizing, and thank you for giving me _your_ blessing (lol… had to do it… XP) for doing what I did. **Thank you all!!**

**

* * *

**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**BLESSING  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Neji was frustrated. No, he wasn't quite sure frustrating was the correct word; irritating, annoying, demanding, nerve-racking, stressing, _ready-to-pull-out-hair-inggg…_ Neji thought; clenching his teeth as he paced back and forth on the, now, well-worn wood floor outside his room.

The day had finally arrived; Tenten and her parents were to come to a formal dinner as Hiashi's personal guests. Technically Hyuga tradition held that the prospective bride and her parents were to be evaluated at the dinner by both the clan leader and it's elders, before determining if an engagement would be finalized. However, Neji was not going to allow a surprise attack by the Hyuga Elders to ruin his chances with Tenten. Actually, though in fact he _didn't_ want to shock Tenten with the 'arranged marriage', it had really been Ryoku, whom Neji had been worried about surprising. Hyuga tradition, or rather, Hyuga pride, saw nothing inappropriate about arranging marriages in this manner. The elders felt that, being the most powerful clan in the Leaf Village, any clan would be more than honored to be approached with the proposal of an arranged marriage with a Hyuga clansman, thereby overlooking the impolite manner in which said proposal was administered. However, Neji highly doubted that Ryoku would be among the 'any' who would be so grateful for being considered worthy of the Hyuga name, to forgive the fact that they were being judged without their knowing. What's more, the elders often had the audacity to pick apart every aspect of the potential family-in-law's virtues and vices. It was often jokingly said that the elders played the role of a disapproving parent who was never satisfied with any of it's child's great accomplishments, simply because it 'could have been better.'

Knowing the dinner with the elder's would be bad enough without the added 'surprise' at the end, Neji had decided that he would ignore tradition and inform the Furi-iki's just what they should expect from their 'interview' with the elders. For in reality, that's exactly what it would be; an interview. One, which hopefully, they would be able to excel in.

"You're going to wear a hole in my floors." An even mannered voice monotonously commented from behind Neji.

"Uncle!" Neji turned; startled to see Hiashi next to him.

"You worry unnecessarily." Hiashi attempted to comfort his nephew.

"I'm not so certain of that." Neji gloomily replied.

"I have personally done a thorough investigation of Tenten's records and am confident the elders will find her to be a worthy kunoichi to bear the Hyuga name." Hiashi informed him.

"Of that I have no doubt." Neji answered, "Tenten was the second highest student in our graduating class at the academy. Her mission success record is impeccable, she's the strongest kunoichi of her age bracket, and she master's in a style of jutsu few Leaf ninja's have ever attempted to venture at, and fewer still who have been adequate at it.." A gleam of pride quickly darted across his face as he relished in the fact that he had been lucky enough to be witness to her growth over the years; grateful that he had been able to provide some assistance in her success, just as much as she had been to his own successes. "The elders would be fools not to realize what an asset she would be to the clan."

"They did say they wanted a strong kunoichi." Hiashi replied thoughtfully; inwardly smiling at the visible affection his nephew felt for the girl. "They explicitly requested as much when they assigned me the duty of finding you a bride." Hiashi reminded the young man. "I believe this will weight heavily in favor of the arrangement, considering the elders wish for you to marry someone strong enough to bare you powerful children to carry on the Hyuga name." Hiashi added; delighted at the obvious reddening Neji attempted to hide at the mention of future children. (1)

"One should hope as much." Neji replied once he had regained control of his demeanor.

"What is your concern?" Hiashi asked.

"No Hyuga has ever married anyone who did not belong to an established clan." Neji stated, "I am apprehensive of what the elders many decide. I'm unsure whether, despite Tenten's obvious merits and the fact that her father is second in command of ANBU, the elders may be unable to overlook the fact that neither of her parents come from any known clan in the village."

"It is true that no Hyuga has ever been permitted to marry anyone who did not belong to a reputable clan," Hiashi conceded, "However, as you have listed, there are many qualities in the Furi-iki family that might allow the elders to overlook this matter. There is little about Ryoku-san's past, before joining ANBU, but that could easily be because of the high position he holds in that organization. As for Xiu-Juan, it is true that she hails from a foreign land and nothing seems to be known about her clan, but there is no denying, upon meeting the woman, that she carries herself with a noticeable air of nobility."

Neji agreed with his uncle. He had often found himself thinking the very same thing about Xiu-Juan. Though Tenten and her family did not live in the lavish manner to which the Hyuga's were accustomed, even in the most mundane of things, like washing dishes, Neji had always thought that Xiu-Juan carried herself with an elegance and grace that only one born of aristocratic blood could possibly pull off. Tenten, herself, had often fascinated Neji, due to the brutishness of her father's influence, coupled with her mother's elegance, which seemed to form Tenten's unique personality.

"I feel that the elder's will be able to see this as well, and with Ryoku-san's position as second in command, I would venture to say that they will not so easily disregard young Tenten as a potential Hyuga." Hiashi reaffirmed his opinion.

"Hn." Neji nodded slowly; accepting his uncle's judgment.

"Did she like the ring?" Hiashi asked after a moment of silence passed between them.

Neji stared wide eyed at his uncle. He had not guessed that Hiashi would have known of his plan to propose to Tenten before the dinner; against Hyuga tradition. He had believed that he had taken good precautions to prevent anyone from finding out about it.

_**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**__**  
FLASHBACK (2)  
**__**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**_

_"What is this about Hyuga?" Ryoku stood looming over the young prodigy._

_Both men observed the other silently, as they stood out in the middle of Neji and Tenten's sparring grounds. It was nearing late afternoon, yet it seemed much darker than unusual, even for the winter months._

_"Did you call me out here for a reason?" Ryoku asked, growing impatient with the Hyuga's hesitance._

_"Yes." Neji replied in the affirmative; thinking it wise to avoid his usual grunted replies for the time being._

_"Well?" Ryoku pressed on for an explanation._

_"I would like to ask something of you." Neji began as confidently as he could, "But before I do, I would first like to inform you…" he paused nervously, unsure of the reaction he would receive, "I would like you to know that I am in love with you daughter." Neji inhaled deeply, unconsciously, waiting for the older man's response._

_"I suspected as much." Ryoku sternly replied, all the while maintaining his firm glaze upon the younger shinobi._

_"And she loves me." Neji added with certainty, having been told as much on many occasions by the bun-haired kunoichi, when she thought he was not listening. (3)_

_"…" Ryoku tensed his jaw upon hearing this piece of information._

_It was true that he had suspected his daughter to be infatuated with the white-eyed genius, and he had often considered the possibility that the two were romantically involved, despite the fact that they did not seem to behave like so in public. However, Ryoku had determined, after first meeting the young Hyuga and subsequently initiating an investigation to uncover the answer to the query he had made upon the boy, that it did not seem likely the two were anything more than friends and teammates. (i) Now, hearing of their feelings for one another, Ryoku realized it meant, that if they were both aware of one another's love, than they must have been together all along._

_"Why are you telling me this?" Ryoku demanded, though not in an overtly aggressive tone, having decided that it would be best not to frighten the young man if he wanted to get any answers out of him._

_"I am telling you this because I intend to ask Tenten to marry me." Neji directly replied, "And I would like to have your blessing before I do." He added._

_"You're asking me for my daughter's hand?" Ryoku asked, slightly impressed at the formality with which the young man was determined to carry this out. It was an antiquated manner of doing things, but the Hyuga's were known for their traditional approaches. Still, Ryoku decided it was a rather honorable tradition that allowed for the young suitor to demonstrate his respect for the girl and her family; as a result, the older man softened his body language a bit._

_"I am." Neji confirmed._

_"And if I say no?" Ryoku had to ask, though inwardly he was well aware of the fact that his opposition to a marriage Tenten wanted would mean nothing if his daughter was determined to go through with it; just the same, Ryoku wanted to know how the genius would react._

_Without so much as batting an eye, Neji fixed his gaze on the taller man. "I would be remorse to hear that. And I would request you respect our union, should Tenten agree to my proposal."_

_"So you're telling me it doesn't matter whether I say yes or no then?" Ryoku further asked, silently approving of Neji's response; so far._

_"It does matter." Neji corrected, "I am certain Tenten would like to have your blessing as much as I. However, I am equally as certain that she is not the type to allow others to make her decisions for her."_

_Ryoku half smirked at how right Neji was about that._

_"While I would like to have your blessing," Neji continued, "I must inform you that I am not one to easily surrender; much less when it comes to Tenten."_

_"So if the whole village were opposed to your marriage to my daughter, you would fight for her?" Ryoku challenged._

_"To my last breath." Neji replied._

_"I believe you." A shadow quickly passed through Ryoku's features as he spoke._

_ARF!_

_A loud bark suddenly caused both shinobi to turn toward the direction of a brown ball of fur running swiftly toward them. It took both men only moments to realize who it belonged to, before Tenten walked out from behind a nearby tree._

_"Hey dad, hey Neji." Tenten greeted the two warmly. "Mom asked us to look for you." She explained, referring to herself and Bu-Mu. "She said dinner's almost ready."_

_"Ok. Thank you." Ryoku replied, taking one last glance at the Hyuga before turning back toward his daughter. "Hyuga-san will be joining us for dinner tonight." He informed the girl who tired, unsuccessfully, to keep her surprise from showing. Not wanting to explain further, Ryoku began walking toward the end of the clearing to get to their house, with Bu-Mu following closely behind._

_Neji stood staring at the older man's retreating back, realizing he had just been given that which he had asked for. His blank expression betrayed nothing of what had transpired only moments earlier. Verifying that his pants pocket still held the small box his uncle had handed him earlier in the week, Neji began walking, following silently behind the older shinobi, as a new nervousness enveloped him. He knew what came next; and it terrified him._

_**  
**__**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8  
END FLASHBACK **(4)__**  
**__**8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8**_

"You shouldn't be so nervous." Hiashi advised. "Why else do you think I gave it to you?"

Comprehension dawned on Neji as he realized that his uncle had wanted him to propose to Tenten before the formal dinner. Smiling gratefully, Neji replied "She loved it."

"I'm glad." Hiashi said approvingly, "It was your mothers." He informed his nephew, before respectfully announcing his departure; there were many matters to which he had to attend to before the dinner.

As he watched his uncle walk away, Neji smiled at the knowledge that the ring he had given Tenten had once belonged to his mother; a woman he had never been fortunate enough to have know, but had heard was known by all as a kind and loving soul. (5) He was certain that, if she was watching over him, his mother would have been honored to know her ring had gone to someone as warm and compassionate as Tenten. His parents surely would have given their blessing to this marriage; of that, Neji was certain.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Xiu-Juan proudly beamed as she and her husband watched Tenten fondly stare at her new ring in the sunlight.

The kunoichi was still in her comfy pajamas and fluffy bunny slippers as she sat in the backyard of their house sharpening her kunai; every so often pausing to admire the ring that Neji had placed on her left ring finger, and consequently grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"She looks happy." Ryoku smiled as he watched his little girl, who he was slightly saddened to realize was not so little anymore.

"Young love." Xiu-Juan sighed happily, "I remember when it was us." She turned back to face upward toward her husband.

"Hmph." Ryoku chuckled as he joined his wife in recollection.

"Only…" Xiu-Juan began, "You never asked me to marry you." She stated, though not in an accusatory manner.

"I didn't." Ryoku agreed.

"No." Xiu-Juan playfully smiled, "You asked me…"

"…to run away with me." Ryoku finished for her.

"Yeah." Xiu-Juan beamed.

"We were much younger than them." Ryoku observed, turning back his attention to his jovial daughter.

"But just like them," Xiu-Juan began, "We knew…"

"That we were all that we needed." Ryoku finished, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I've heard the Hyuga's have very strict rules." Xiu-Juan said with a sorrowful expression on her face. "What if our past burdens them and the elder's oppose their union?"

"He'll fight for her." Ryoku confidently replied.

A sudden breeze caught the attention all three present. Upon being assured his presence had been noticed, an ANBU operative approached the goliath shinobi and his wife as they stepped outside the sliding glass doors that led to their backyard. (6)

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**To be continued… (7)  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

(1) lol… couldn't help it… I'm thinking Hiashi was half checking to see if he needed to have "THE TALK" with Neji, and half, just because he wanted to see Neji squirm…. lol… but then, who doesn't love to torture Neji? XP

(2) Because you all know how much I love those. XP

(3) I was going to just keep it as "having been told as much on many occasions…" but then I thought, if Neji only just told her (in the previous) chapter that he loved her, wouldn't it seem kind of cruel if he never replied to her "I love you" 's?

(4) OMG, I was so tempted to just end the chapter there… because it just seemed so perfect… So you should all be very, very grateful that I did not! XP (and forgive me as a result?.. lol)

(5) We're going under the assumption that Neji's mom died at childbirth.

(6) I know; another cliffhanger… just like the invitation at the end of chapter… well formerly chapter 29… now chapter 6, my apologizes (but I do love cliffy's)… still, it's not important for this chapter, so no need to worry about it yet. Also, the reason the ANBY guy wanted his presence known was because… seriously, would YOU want to sneak up on a guy as dangerous and HUGE as Ryoku?

(7)… foreshadowing galore… if you're really, really good at reading between the lines, you might have picked up on certain things that are foreshadowed in this chapter for the coming one… I was trying to be subtle, but in an obvious way… so I don't know if it worked… anyway… next chapter up soon… hopefully.

**A/N**: When I started writing this chapter, I had every intention of making the scenes you just read to be small pieces of the actual story, which was supposed to be the engagement dinner… well, apparently that did not happen, and I ran out of time… which resulted in my doing what I did (and again, I apologize for that, blame it on Valentines day!)… anyway, even though I had intended to get through the whole dinner and ensuing drama (which you can all tell by the ending is coming…), I couldn't get through it all… and with my V-day shot in 1S:NxT to get out by V-day, it's going to have to wait for a little while… last time… so sorry… **0:D**

**LAST GAME:**

So many people thought that "One Week" had to do with the BNL's song of the same name… however, as edited at the bottom of the previous chapter… That was not the case. The true meaning behind the name was that Hiashi had told Neji (at the end of the pervious chapter) that the Furi-iki's were coming to dinner One Week from that day.

**NEW GAME:**

(i) Only one question for this game… though there are a couple of tidbits throughout the chapter, but I figure I'll stick to one question per chapter

And I'm hoping against hope that it's actually an easy one this time… so…

What was it that Ryoku wanted to know the answer to when first meeting Neji? … and did he get it? (Seriously, I don't think I could make this any easier without giving it away completely!)

**Remember to REVIEW…. Please and thank you.**

Also, just wanted to let you all know… I added some fanart to my profile (well the links to the 'art' on my DeviantART stuff… I've got one of Xiu-Juan and some Ryoku… plus a Bu-Mu, and some Tenten pix and two NejiTen ones.

Ok, well, now to bed because I've got an early class tomorrow… hope you like it… again… hope you're all ok with this new story (not that I'd change it back, but I do apologize for the inconvenience).


	10. The Dinner

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: First off, I have to apologize for the lateness of this update (is lateness even a word?... well Microsoft word recognizes it as one, so I guess so…). Second, I'll apologize now that this is actually going to be relatively short, and not much to it… it'll likely be more of a "filler" chapter, but if I don't get this stupid DINNER out of the way, I think I'll be stuck here forever!!  
'_Sigh_' I'm cursed… any time I try to start a chapter story, I doom myself to writers block! And then I can't move on to continue the story... This story was going so well until I moved it out of **1S:NxT**… Worst part is, the plotline I had worked out in my head for this story (and on which the title was based on, no less), doesn't seem like it's going to work out after all (I discovered some inconsistencies that would make it rather implausible…) so… it took me a while, but I think I've got a different plot that would be workable with what I've already set up… just in case, if there's some things that seem a little odd… bear with me… well, lets see how it goes. **XD**

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**THE DINNER  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_Breath_. Tenten inhaled deeply, attempting to remind herself that she needed to relax.

She had been really nervous about today; even though she had been invited to the Hyuga manor many times in the past, for some reason she just couldn't contain her anxiety this time.

"Don't stand so stiffly." Ryoku sternly spoke from behind her, as they approached the looming gates of the compound

"Eh?" Tenten turned up to face her father. "It's just…" she stammered.

"It'll be fine Tennie-chan." Xiu-Juan cheerfully encouraged.

"Ok." Tenten inhaled deeply, grounding herself a bit. "Just, please…" she looked up pleadingly at her father.

"I know." Ryoku huffed.

"Don't worry Tennie-chan." Xiu-Juan reassured her, "We won't get offended, and we'll play along." She turned her face toward her husband, "Right?" the petite woman asked firmly.

"Ffh." Ryoku scoffed; raising his large fist to knock on the doors before them.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

_'This is good.'_ Tenten inwardly sighed.

The family had been escorted into the main dinning hall where Neji and his uncle and cousins where already awaiting them. The meal had progressed smoothly; not nearly as terrifying as she had imaged it would be. Even the line of questioning that was customary during these types of marriage arrangement dinners didn't seem as harsh or invasive as Tenten had initially feared. They had asked the typical questions one would expect; mostly her background, her academic and mission records, family health and history, her future career goals, and other questions of similar importance. Over all, it had been a rather easy and pleasant atmosphere. Tenten reasoned this was perhaps due to the fact that a majority of the elders had been unexpectedly absent from the dinner.

While eating dinner, Neji had quietly informed her, that it was due to an emergency meeting the Hokage had issued earlier in the day. Since the Hyuga's where Konoha's most powerful clan, the head of the clan and his elite advisory counsel where often summoned to important meetings concerning the village's welfare.

It seemed that some urgent information had arrived through Suna, which required immediate attention. Neji had overheard Hiashi being called in for the meeting as well, but had declined to go because of the dinner. This knowledge had profoundly touched Tenten; it really showed that Hiashi cared for Neji, if he were willing to forego his duties as clan leader for their engagement dinner. Of course, it hadn't really surprised Tenten that Ryoku, who had also been summoned to the meeting, had done the same. When the ANBU member had arrived at their house, Tenten had feared her father would not be able to attend the dinner, which would inevitably be seen as an insult by the Hyuag's. To her relief, he had declined to go, stating that he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Observing both men, Tenten realized just how similar their personalities were. It was her hope that, perhaps, this was a sign the two strong willed men might become good friends.

"Tenten." Neji whispered softly form beside her.

"Yes?" Tenten loudly replied, without thinking, as she shook herself out of her trance.

"And how many would that be?" the elder sitting directly in front of Tenten asked her.

_'Oi'_. Tenten mentally slapped herself on the forehead. _'I really should have been paying attention'_. Everyone was eagerly anticipating her response. _'Gotta think fast!'_

Looking around the room at all the faces staring back at her, Tenten tried to figure out what the elder's question may have been pertaining to. Years of training to perfect her aim had given Tenten amazing observational skills; additionally, being one of the top academic students during her years in the academy (second only to Neji), she was quite skilled when it came to analytical deductions. Nonetheless, the expressions of all those sitting at the table were so varied that it appeared difficult to figure out exactly what it was the question had been about.

Deciding it was best to look to her parent's reaction first, since theirs' were most likely to be the easiest expressions to read, Tenten turned toward her right. Her mother seemed rather delighted with whatever the question had been; while her father, who was sitting between the two women, seemed slightly less pleased with whatever it was Tenten had responded to.

_'Great! That's no help at all!'_ Tenten inwardly scowled. '_Neji!'_

Turning to her left, she noticed Neji's usually expressionless face had a slight tint of pink to it. She wasn't really sure what to make of it, but it seemed rather cute to see him like that. It was rare to see any color on the stoic prodigy's face.

_'Well, except after eating the curry of life_' she snickered at the memory. It was amusing to see him in a new light.

_'Agh. That wasn't any help either!_' Tenten groaned. '_But he does look cute!'_ She cheerfully mused. '_No, gotta get an answer!_' She reminded herself, hesitantly removing her eyes from the man next to her.

Moving her eyes down the table, she scanned everyone seated at the table. Further to her right, Hanabi and Hinata, sat quietly on her side, while Hiashi took his place at the head of the table. The four elders who had attended the dinner were on the opposite side of the table; all eagerly awaiting her reply. Certain that she would get little from the elders, since Hyuga's were naturally known for having unreadable expressions, and the older ones seemed to be even more skilled at hiding their emotions than the younger ones, Tenten decided it would be useless to waste her time with them.

_'Years of practice I'm sure'_. Tenten reasoned, as she turned her attention toward Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata.

Figuring that she'd likely not get much out of the clan leader's expression either, she barely glanced in his direction. Oddly enough, he seemed to have an amused look on his face, but why, Tenten couldn't figure out. Next to him, Hanabi also wore an amused, though much more teasingly so, expression on her angelic face.

_'Wonder what mischief she's got planned'_. Tenten inwardly smirked, knowing that, unlike her older sister, the youngest head family member was a little devil behind her doll like façade. '_Hinata!'_

Hinata was the least skilled among the Hyuga's when it came to hiding her emotions. Unlike the rest of her clan, who seemed almost incapable of displaying any emotions, Hinata was an endless array of expression; Tenten was sure that _**she**_ would be the one who could help her figure out what the elder had just asked. Directing her eyes toward the shy heiress, Tenten noticed that Hinata seemed rather flush. It wasn't uncommon for Hinata to be blushing, but considering Naruto was nowhere to be found, it seemed a little out of place for the blue haired kunoichi to be blushing so profusely. (**1**)

_'Hopeless!_' Tenten cursed herself for having allowed her mind to wander while she had been in the middle of the elder's questioning. '_Well, I guess all I can do now…'_

"err... Ten?" the bun-haired guessed. It was her favorite number, after all. Not only because it was repeated in her name, but also because it was generally what one considered a perfect score; something she was well known for. If the elders needed a quantity, which the question had suggested, then she'd go with her lucky number.

"TEN!" the booming voices of Ryoku, Hiashi, and Neji sounded out in unison.

Turning toward the others, Tenten noticed that Hanabi looked like she was about to die of laughter, while Hinata appeared ready to pass out from the blood rushing to her head. Meanwhile, Xiu-Juan giggled quietly, while Neji struggled to breathe beside her.

"Excellent." A different elder exclaimed, after an awkward silence had briefly passed among those assembled. "The Hyuga clan could certainly use more shinobi of Neji-san's caliber."

"Agreed." Another one of the elders added, "We approve of this union."

"You may step outside" the last elder indicated toward the younger shinobi, "While the guardian's discuss the terms of this arrangement; in the mean time, take this opportunity to get to know each other better." he added, though it seemed rather pointless to Tenten that they suggest such a thing since they already knew everything anyone could possibly know about each other.

"Yeah," Hanabi smirked as she loudly whispered. "Though, if it's going to be ten, maybe you two should get started right now."

"Let's go!" Hinata rose quickly from her seat, before Neji or the enraged looking Ryoku could harm her precious little sister.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

"Umm…" Tenten began, as she and Neji walked the Hyuga gardens alone; Hinata and Hanabi having excused them selves shortly after the four left the dinning hall. "What exactly did that elder ask me in there?" she asked.

"So I was right," Neji smirked, "You really weren't listening."

"…" Tenten shook her head in response, as she looked into the prodigy's pale eyes.

"He asked you how many children you intended for bear me." Neji calmly replied, before turning to continue walking; leaving a stunned Tenten behind.

"WHAT?!" (**2**)

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC...  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

(**1**) You all know I LOVE KibaHina, but I threw the NaruHina people a bone with that one… don't get used to it though **XP**

**(2) **Hehehe… so how many of you saw that one coming? **XP** I certainly hope so because I tried hinting at it with everyone's expressions… lol.

**A/N**: Ok, well that didn't really go in the direction I had intended it to go when I wrote out the first scene… it was going to be more about the questioning, but I couldn't figure out what to ask, so I decided to make it funny instead of serious since the next ones might be getting a bit more serious  
Well… it wasn't very long, and it was so cheesy… and I'm sorry for the late update… but I've been UBER busy with school so I haven't had a chance to update anything since I got back from spring break. But I'll try to update sooner… hopefully… anyway…

PLEASE!! I have a general idea of where I'm going to be going with this story now, but… undoubtedly I will hit another writer's block on this one… so ANYTIME you have some IDEA, SUGGESTION, DESIRE, whatever… anything you want to see happen or feel should happen… please let me know… If I can make it work, I will add it…

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME… sorry again for the late update. And the crummy chapter... At least it was a little cutesy funniness for you all. **XP**

**Remember to REVIEW, Please and thank you. (AND SEND IN SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS)**

**Last time's game:**

There's no game to this one, I'm keeping the "GAMES" to 1S:NxT… but just in case anyone's still interested in knowing the answer to last chapter.

What Ryoku wanted to know, in the former chapter 12 (Chapter 2: DO YOU?) was whether Neji liked Tenten. In that chapter, he did NOT get his answer because Tenten interrupted them before Neji could answer, but in the last chapter (Chapter 9: BLESSING) he definitely did get his answer.

**NEXT UP**: I warn you now; it's going to be flashback of Ryoku and Xiu-Juan's history which is what's going to play into the drama that's to come. **XD**

**OTHER STORIES:** I'm hoping to update **1S:NxT **by Saturday, and I have a mostly written drabble-ish short (i.e. about 500-800 words) for Hanabi's b-day (which I missed) that's got NejiTen hinting, which should be up by hopefully tomorrow in **1S: HB**. I'm also hoping to update on the Ipod shuffle story, but who knows…


	11. 25 Years Earlier

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: Like I said in the last chapter, this is a "flashback" chapter. I will warn you all now that there's no NejiTen mention in this chapter at all… this is before either of them is even born (clearly, given the title of the chapter and all). Hope you like it anyway. **XD**

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**DEDICATION**_ – Dedicated to **Midnight Memories**, (I certainly hope I spelled that right since I've been misspelling pennames a lot lately **XP**)… thanks for reading so many of my stories, for all the PMs, for all the dedications, and for your WONDERFUL reviews. **XD**… and also, thanks for being my sounding board on some of the stories, especially on this one, really helps out in organizing my thoughts. You rock! **XD**

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**25 YEARS EARLIER  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"I am sorry Furi-iki-san." The Sandaime Hokage solemnly looked up at the tall young ANBU wearing the dragon mask. "You should take some time to yourself. I have already begun to make arrangements for another operative to –."

"I do not believe that is necessary." The young ANBU interrupted the Hokage.

"Given the circumstances…" Sandaime began.

"I appreciate Hokage-sama's intentions." The ANBU protested, "But it is unnecessary. I will complete the mission with my team."

"I do not doubt your ability to complete this mission." The third informed him. "But you could be placing yourself, as well as your teammates, in great peril if you were to head into battle with a less than focused state of mind."

"This will not be an issue." The shinobi tried to assure the leader.

"Can you guarantee this?" The third questioned.

"I can." The masked man replied.

"How?" The third inquired.

"It is my duty as a shinobi of the leaf," the large ANBU firmly replied. "To abandon a mission during a time of impending war, when there are few shinobi teams available, would not only be a disservice to the village, but a betrayal of my clan."

"I see." The third calmly nodded his head. "Very well, I won't stop you." The ANBU nodded; glad that he had not been taken off the mission. "But remember this..." the shinobi tilted his head downward, facing the third directly, as he listened intently. "The loss of your clan is an unfortunate occurrence, but you are not alone. We, the people of the leaf, are still your family."

"Hai." The gigantic shinobi nodded; a hint of sorrow in his muffled voice; then in an instant, he was gone, leaving the Hokage alone in office.

"Please…" The third sighed. "Do not act recklessly." He shook his head solemnly. "It would be a shame, if, after the massacre of his clan, the last of our weapons masters were to carelessly lose the life that fate so graciously spared."

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

"Ox." The staticy voice called over the radio transmitter.

"What is it Rook?" The Ox masked ANBU replied.

"The target has been located." The voice replied.

"All of them?" Ox inquired.

"No." Rook replied. "Only B and E."

"Ox." A second voice interjected into the communication.

"Have you located a target as well Dragon?" Ox asked the voice on the other end of his transmitter.

"I have located target Y." Dragon's voice informed him.

"Understood." Ox responded. "Jackal?"

"Hai." A calmly serene voice replied, "I have located targets A and D."

"Good." Ox replied. "I am nearing Targets X and Z."

"What of C?" Rook asked.

"C left the room A and D are in before they were located." Jackal responded.

"Toward what direction Jackal?" Ox asked.

"Toward the west gates." Jackal replied.

"Understood." Ox replied. "We will take down our targets when I give the signal, then head back to the village. I will take care of C."

"Is that wise?" Jackal asked. "We still do not know the appearance of C."

"Ox." Dragon interrupted, "I am close to the western gates. It will be more efficient for me to locate C."

"Very well." Ox replied. "I leave C to you, Dragon. The rest, take down your targets on my signal. We all meet at the rendezvous point at sun-up, then head toward the village. Now move out!"

"Hai!" Dragon, Jackal, and Rook unanimously responded. (**1**)

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

'_There_.' The ANBU in the dragon mask swiftly rounded the corner as he made his way through the inside corridors.

Wind and Fire had been at war since the first great shinobi war, over a generation ago. In the time that passed, Wind had amassed a large shinobi army, becoming a formidable enemy. There were rumors of a treaty between Wind and Earth. At the moment, Earth was far more powerful than Wind, but Wind had more men at its disposal. The two countries were said to be allying themselves through an arranged marriage that would unite the two royal families. If that were to occur, Fire would be at a sever disadvantage.

It had thus been decided that a small group of ANBU would infiltrate Wind, in the village of China, and eliminate the royal family. This, Fire hoped, would prevent the proposed alliance, as well as severely injure Wind. With no leader to guide and unite the shinobi villages within its borders, Fire hoped that it would cause confusion and instability within the country. The hidden village of Suna would undoubtedly still be a threat, as theirs was the most powerful of the shinobi villages within Wind, but it would be best to have one powerful village against the Fire nation's many shinobi villages, than to have all of them. (**2**)

The mission was to arrive in China and eliminate the Daimyo's family. There were eight targets; the Daimyo himself, his wife and three children, along with the Daimyo's two younger brothers and elder sister. Dragon had just taken down his target; the daimyo's youngest brother. It had been more challenging than he had thought it would be. Not surprisingly, there were a number of shinobi guarding the royal family; still, there were more men than Dragon had anticipated. And apparently even the royals had been trained in basic combat; but it wasn't enough to defeat a well trained shinobi elite. Though he had sustained some minor injuries, in the end, Dragon had been able to complete his task.

'_That must be it_.' Dragon headed toward the elaborately carved doors at the end of the hall; sticking to the shadows to avoid being detected by the many guards, who now appeared to have become aware of their presence.

It had not taken him very long to determine where his next target had run off to. With Jackal's information that the target had gone toward the Western gates, he could only assume that the person had gone off toward the sleeping quarters. In a palace the size of the Daimyo's home, it was easy to determine were the most luxurious quarters were located.

'_Always look for the rooms with the best views_' he told himself, remembering what his mentor had taught him. There were only two on that wing of the palace; having checked the first one, Dragon knew the second would be where his target was located.

"Whose there?" A soft feminine voice called out from behind a changing screen, just as Dragon stepped into the dimly lit room.

'_How?_' Dragon froze; uncertain as to how this woman could have detected him so easily, especially given the amount of noise coming from just outside her window.

"Are you one of the ones who have come to kill us?" the small voice asked without hesitation.

"…" Dragon stood in the shadows, watching as the petite female's silhouette remained motionless on the other side of the paper screen.

"If you are with those men out there," she motioned toward outside, where the sounds of fighting had begun escalating. "Just get it over with." It wasn't an order; her voice was gentle and polite, yet sorrowful at the same time.

He wasn't sure what it was; he certainly had never before hesitated when it came to a mission. Under normal circumstances, Dragon would have taken advantage of the unhindered opportunity to strike, and killed the girl within seconds. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to move from here he was; the pain and loneliness in the small girl's voice touched his spirit. Her erect shadow, standing behind the thin paper screen, demonstrated the air of nobility she carried herself with; yet it was betrayed by the slight tilt in her shoulders.

"Are you not afraid?" Dragon calmly asked, startling the young woman, though her reaction was minimal; only evident to a well trained eye.

"I am to be married soon." The young princess somberly replied.

He couldn't see her from behind the paper screen, but from her size, and given the age of his previous target, Dragon would assume the girl was no more than 14 years in age; just a few years younger than he was. Though it was surprising, it was not unheard of for young girls to marry at such an age; especially among royals.

"Is marriage so horrible, you would welcome death in its stead?" Dragon asked.

"Yes." She dejectedly replied.

"I was taught that marriage was to be look upon as favorable." Dragon responded.

He wasn't quite sure why he wanted to make her feel better; but, inside, his spirit pressed for him to do so. From her reaction, he doubted his words had the desired effect.

"Perhaps for those who are lucky enough to choose of their own will." the girl replied.

"Arranged marriages are common among nobility, are they not?" Dragon observed.

"That may be so," the girl replied, "but it does not make them any less wrong."

He agreed with her. Though his clan had been one of the five noble clans in the village, they had never practiced the arcane tradition of arranging marriages for political gain. It was always left up to the individual couples, whether they desired to marry or not. The idea of being forced into a life long commitment seemed absurd; he just couldn't imagine what kind of family could sell their own child away for profit.

"Then why not flee?" Dragon coolly suggested.

"I would have nowhere to go." The girl replied.

Dragon could sense the presence of guards quickly approaching the princess's chambers. He was certain that they would arrive within the minute. From the commotion outside, it appeared likely that their mission had already failed. He was certain that his teammates would arrive at their predetermined location at the allotted time, but Ox would likely head there immediately, and wait for them until sun up.

If Dragon timed it just right...

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
Flash-forward (_**3**_)  
__-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_"__Ox." As he had expected, Ox had arrived at the rendezvous immediately after leaving the Daimyo's palace. _

_"__You survived." Ox stated happily; though the happiness in his tone would only be evident to one who had known him as long as Dragon had._

_"__Hai." Dragon nodded, before removing his mask and taking a seat on the forest floor._

_"__Did you not run into any trouble with the guards?" Ox asked, before proceeding to remove his own mask; choosing to remain standing._

_"…" __Dragon shook his head, "What happened?"_

_"__I haven't confirmed it as of yet, but it appears there was a coupe being plotted, and we were caught in the cross fire." Ox informed him; rubbing the side of his jaw with his thumb; a nervous habit he had picked up long ago._

_"__There was nothing in the report." Dragon replied._

_"__No." Ox shook his head, "but… as I was preparing myself to take out the targets, I witnessed X stabbing Z; he killed his own sister." _

_"__But why would he kill her?" Dragon asked, "Would not A have been the logical choice?"_

_"__I believe he was aware of our mission from the start. He must have been assured that we would eliminate the Daimyo for him, blaming the whole thing on us, thus taking over the throne without complications." Ox explained._

_"__Perhaps." Dragon nodded, looking down at the floor as he thought the situation over._

_"__Shortly after, I was surrounded by a multitude of shinobi guards," Ox informed him. "I tried contacting the three of you through the radio; but you did not respond. That's why I am surprised to see you here."_

_"__What of __Jackal__ and Rook?" Dragon inquired._

_"__I do not know what has become of them." Ox replied, staring intently past his teammate. "Ryo-san?" he curiously looked down at the man. (__**4**__)_

_"__Hn?" Dragon looked up questioningly. _

_"__Is there something you would like to tell me?" Ox motioned toward the tree behind Dragon._

_"__Oh, yes." Dragon nodded, having forgotten why he had arrived early. "Oushi-sempai, I am in need of your assistance…"(__**5**__)_

___-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
End of Flash-forward  
__-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

Dragon stepped toward the changing screen; for the first time facing the young girl, as the enemy quickly approached. Holding out his hand toward the petite girl, he moved his mask to one side and looked deep into her innocent brown eyes.

"Run away with me." (**6**)

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
****TBC…  
****-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

* * *

**A/N**: Well, this wasn't my original idea (as I already mentioned in the last chapter), but I honestly did end up liking how this background chapter turned out. There where a lot of little pieces in here that will come into play in the future… well, technically the whole chapter is meant to do that, but specifically, if you end up feeling a little like ("Geeze, What was the point of putting that in there?") well, I can assure you, there IS a point **XP**… again, I hope you're not all disappointed that there was no NejiTen here… but… don't worry, there will be more soon enough. **;D**

**KEY:**

The ANBU team  
**Dragon**: Ryoku  
**Ox**: Oushi  
**Rook**: unnamed (and presumably dead) ANBU member  
**Jackal**: unnamed (and presumably dead) ANBU member

(**1**) I'm sure someone's going to want to know… so here's who each of the 'targets' had been:

**A**: Wind Daimyo (Xiu-Juan's father) – Jackal's target (presumed dead)  
**B**: Daimyo's wife (Xiu-Juan's mother) – Rook's target (presumed dead)  
**C**: Xiu-Juan – Dragon/Ryoku's target (clearly not dead)  
**D**: Daimyo's son (Xiu-Juan's brother) – Jackal's target (presumed dead)  
**E**: Daimyo's youngest son (Xiu-Juan's brother) – Rook's target (presumed dead)  
**X**: Daimyo's younger Brother – Ox's target (Alive)  
**Y**: Daimyo's youngest Brother – Dragon/Ryoku's target (dead)  
**Z**: Daimyo's elder Sister – Ox's target (dead)

(**2**) Hahaha… yes, because the Naruto-universe isn't really a real place, and it's pretty much limited to the 5 great nations (and the smaller surrounding nations), I figured I didn't really want to expand their world too much, so instead of referencing China the country, I decided I'd name the capital of Wind-Country China instead **XD**.

(**3**) I know… so weird… (though, I'm hoping it's not too awkward)… but I needed it to end with the very last line… and it was either do the "flash-forward" or not do that scene at all…

(**4**) Sticking to my "obvious subtly" I only addressed Ryoku by name once… in the very first sentence when the Hokage called him 'Furi-iki-san' but that's the most "obvious" of my "obvious subtleness" and I'm sure some people may have missed it… which was my intent for those who weren't paying close attention **XP**)… but otherwise I called him Dragon everywhere else… Of course, if you think about it (along with the title of the story) it's quite obvious that I'm talking about Ryoku. **XD **…And of couse, Xiu-Juan didn't get mentioned by name ever, but once you figure out Ryoku, it's obvious that the Wind Princess is Xiu-Juan.  
Anyway, here Ryo-san is Oushi's nickname for Ryoku.

(**5**) Oushi means Ox… it also means Deep Truth/Knowledge, which will undoubtedly play into the story eventually.  
Oushi-sempai is Ryoku's mentor; also, he was the ANBU captain in charge of this mission. And I'll tell you now; Oushi is also the ANBU leader in the "present day" part of this story…

(**6**) Another prime example of my "Obvious Subtly"/"Subtle obviousness" (not sure which one wording I like best **XP**)… if I played the games on this story, I would be asking where this line came from… but it's pretty obvious. **XP**… and it's what's supposed to get anyone who hadn't realized by then, that **Ryoku is Dragon**.

Once again, thank you all for reading….

**Remember to REVIEW, please and thank you**.


	12. Saved

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: This is likely my last update in this story for a while… just realized finals season is two weeks away (omg? What happened… I swear I just started this semester!) anyway… aside from that, I'm also a little unsure of where to go next… I know what will come eventually… but chapter 13… is still a bit iffy on… I'll figure it out though. (feel free to send ideas if you have some).  
Warning: Another flashback (last one, promise… for now anyway…), so no NejiTen either…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**DEDICATION**_ **- Kunoichi-of the-Leaf** thanks for all the reviews (both in this one and my other stories) **XD**... hope you liked it.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**SAVED  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"You don't have to do that." Ryoku groaned as he appeared beside Xiu-Juan, taking the large basket of laundry from the petite woman's hands.

After having her living with him, for just a little less than three week, Ryoku was no longer surprised to see her up so early in the morning. Though the time difference between her village and the Leaf Village was considerably large, Xiu-Juan had seemed to adjust without very much effort.

Despite being a princess from a foreign land, she didn't mind putting her fair share of work. It wasn't the Ryoku thought her incapable; in fact he had learned she was very capable of maintaining the place when he was around, as well as when he took off on missions. Just the same, he didn't feel it was appropriate for someone of her status to have to work so hard; she was princess for Kami-sama's sake! Yet, there she was, still long before day break, and already up doing chores.

"It is the least that I could do." Xiu-Juan replied softly, as she took back the basket of freshly washed clothes from Ryoku's grip; balancing the load against her slender hips.

"I didn't bring you here to become my maid." Ryoku took hold of the basket.

"Oh?" A muscular man observing the pair from his spot on the couch interrupted. "Why did you then?" he asked, with a sly smirk on his lips.

"Ffh" Ryoku grunted, glaring at the intruding man; releasing the basket back into Xiu-Juan's hands.

"I do not mind." Xiu-Juan smiled up at the looming shinobi.

Stiffening, Ryoku berated himself. He had nearly caught himself smiling back, before quickly refrained from doing so; he just wasn't the smiling type, especially not on that day.

"Just let the girl feel useful, Ryo-san." The smirking man chuckled.

"Thank you Oushi-san." Xiu cheerfully addressed the man on the couch.

"Any time, Xiu-san." Oushi smiled up at the young girl. "By the way, might I add, you look especially lovely this morning." Xiu-Juan thanked the older man, blushing demurely.

"Oi." Ryoku yelled out to his mentor; anger only slightly evident in his tone. "You come here for a reason sempai?" he asked; glaring at the older shinobi. "Or did you just come here to flirt?" he muttered in a lower tone.

"Can't I do both?" Oushi innocently asked with a wide smirk, before taking hold of Xiu-Juan's right hand to plant a gentlemanly kiss on it.

"Oushi-san…" Xiu-Juan giggled softly, taking her hand back to prevent the basket of clothes from tipping over. She then took the heavy basket, precariously balanced between her lower torso and her grip, and exited through the glass doors to the backyard.

"Don't you think you might be a bit too old for her sempai?" Ryoku snarled from across the room; having moving toward the arm chair next to the couch, after seeing the senior ANBU officer walk over toward Xiu-Juan.

"Does it bother you?" Oushi smirked, as he approached the seat across from Ryoku.

"Hn." The younger shinobi grunted; turning his attention to the left, where he could clearly see Xiu-Juan hanging up the wet laundry on the clothes line.

"In any case," Oushi continued, as he sat down in front of the other man, "I'm only three years older than you."

"Which makes you seven years older than her." Ryoku countered, though not as menacingly as he had been speaking moments earlier.

"…" Turning to follow Ryoku's gaze, Oushi knowingly smiled, at witnessing Ryoku watch the young girl work.

"Not that I care." Ryoku denied, upon feeling Oushi's eyes on him. "But I don't think you should bother the girl so much." He added, in a commanding tone, before turning to face his superior officer.

"Seems to me." Oushi smirked, "You're the only one bothered by it."

Ryoku stiffed, unwilling to show the older man any trace of emotion.

"Ay, ay" Oushi laughed, waving his hand back and forth. "Poor girl." He teasingly began. "To have to go through what she survived, only to be stuck with such a disagreeable person as Ryo-san." He shook his head teasingly.

"…" Ryoku growled lowly.

Through all the years since they had known one another, Ryoku still couldn't understand how it was that this man could be so different in his everyday life, from what he was like during missions. On the field, Oushi was renowned as one of the most serious, hard working individuals in the shinobi world. He was strong and meticulous; never losing sight of his objective, though still protective of those around him. When it came to battle, Oushi's expression was unreadable; almost as if all trace of thought and emotion were extinguished from his very soul, leaving him as nothing more than a soldier meant for war.

But then there was this side of him. When he wasn't on a mission, Oushi would revert back to what most called a 'silly, warm hearted, child.' There really wasn't any other way to describe it. He would constantly laugh, joke, and tease. It was a difference between night and day; one moment he was serious and deadly, the next he was smiling and playful. Ryoku still couldn't figure it out; but regardless, he knew no matter what, this man was worthy of his trust and admiration.

"I still can't believe," Oushi rubbed his chin pensively, "You; of all people, would waiver from a mission to rescue this poor child." He turned briefly to look back at Xiu-Juan as she continued hanging the laundry on the clothes line. "You must have really thought she looked cute, ay?" he turned back to his stunned junior; a teasing smile on Oushi's face.

"What?" Ryoku exclaimed. "I-It's not like that." He denied, waving his hands around frantically, before realizing how unusually he looked, and straightening himself back to his usual stoic demeanor.

"Oh?" Oushi chuckled. "How is it, then?"

"I already told you." Ryoku exhaled, releasing his tight muscles into the armchair. "She was about to be killed and –"

"— and you took pity on her, and without thinking rescued her" Oushi recited the words Ryoku had conveyed to him in the forest weeks earlier. "And then you let her follow you home. Yeah I know; I've heard this version already."

"Hmph," Ryoku grunted. "You make it sound as if she were a puppy." He stated, ignoring the last part of his mentor's statement.

"No." Oushi innocently denied. "More like…" he thought a moment, "A cute little kitten!" Ryoku turned to the man questioningly; eyeing him curiously. "Don't you agree?" Oushi asked innocently.

"…" Ryoku turned away; growing irritated at his mentor's childishness.

"Well regardless of what the story may be," Oushi resumed, in a more serious tone. "She is your responsibility now." His voice dropped lower, emphasizing the seriousness of his words. "We are currently at a time of great turmoil, and bringing an outsider to the village…" he paused. "Well it wasn't one of your better moves, was it?" he laughed, having switched back to his less serious self again.

"I am aware of this." Ryoku replied.

"…" Oushi observed Ryoku for a second; his features once more darkening for a moment. "Are you now?"

"…" It wasn't often that Oushi switched back and forth from his two extremes; but it didn't entirely surprise Ryoku either. Oushi was the type who preferred to keep things in balance; it was the reason behind his duality. Ryoku understood that at present the moment, Oushi felt there was a need to speak lightly, though the matter is of a serious nature. That was just his way.

"Well, you are my friend." Oushi sighed. "And I trust in your judgment." He smiled warming at the younger ANBU.

"Thank you." Ryoku sincerely replied.

"Besides," Oushi smirked. "It's nice to have a pretty kitty around to play with."

"Stop saying that kind of thing!" Ryoku shouted.

"Ah," Oushi pointed teasingly, "So it does bother you then?" he taunted; laughing at the young man's reaction.

"Hn." Ryoku scoffed; slouching back down into the armchair.

"Oushi-san" Xiu-Juan addressed the older man as she reentered the room, closing the glass doors behind her. "Will you be joining us for breakfast?"

"Huh?" Oushi stood speechless for a moment; touched at how thoughtful and polite the young girl was. "Oh. No, no, thank you." He smiled "I just came to chat with Ryo-san for a bit." Remembering something, he pulled out a manila envelope from under his jacket. "Oh, right, here's what I promised." He said in a hushed tone, before handing the envelope to Ryoku. "Well I'll be seeing you two later then, bye!" waving, Oushi quickly made his way toward the hallway that lead to the exit.

"Later?" Xiu-Juan repeated, turning to face Ryoku. "Is something occurring later?" she asked.

"No." Ryoku firmly barked, though Xiu-Juan didn't seem to notice, or take offense. "It is nothing." Ryoku spoke more softly, "Just sempai being sempai."

"Okay." Xiu-Juan nodded her understanding. "I will make us breakfast then." She began moving toward the kitchen.

"I'll help." Ryoku followed.

'_Huh._' Oushi stood at the door for a moment, processing what he had overheard from the other room. '_I wonder…_' Hearing the pair moving around in the kitchen, he opened the door to step outside, leaving the two to enjoy their morning.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

It had already been a month since the massacre of his clan. There hadn't been a proper burial because of the many ongoing struggles and fights throughout the region; there just wasn't enough man power for anyone to take a break. At times like these, few shinobi were honored with a proper burial; but it didn't really matter, they were still remembered, and their names eventually engraved in the village's memorial stone.

The difference was, most times it wasn't an entire clan that was eliminated. While the village held that all villagers, be they shinobi or civilian, were one family, there were certain clans that were held to higher esteem; the loss of whom left no villager unaffected. Though there were many important and prestigious clans in the village, there had always been five, outside of the Senju clan of the forest, who were considered the elite among the village. (**1**)

Among the five noble families, the most powerful and influential clan, were the Uchiha, who had helped the Senju clan in the founding of Konoha. Second in influence, though first in nobility and aristocracy, the Hyuga; who many believed the Uchiha descended from. There was also the Nara clan, known for their skill in medicine and unsurpassable intelligence. Then there was the mysterious Raiden clan, of whom very little was known, as they lived at the farthest corners of Konoha; their compound located on their parcel of forest, bordering the Nara forest. Lastly, the Furi-iki, who had been known throughout the nations as the greatest weapon wielders of all time; and master craftsmen; owning the best and largest arsenal of weapons known to the shinobi world. (**2**)

Over the years, the five noble clans, had all begun to dwindle in numbers; but their status in the village had only continued to increase. They stood, not only for the rank of their station, or their contributions to the village, but also as inspiration for the rest of the villagers. And though they were the ELITE, they were still a part of the greater Konoha family, and to see one of the strongest clans in the village taken down in one tragic attack… it seemed wrong to not honor them with a memorial service. Thus it had been decided, regardless of Ryoku's consent or not, that the village would hold a memorial service to commemorate the passing of the noble clan.

"…And those of us who gather here, friends, neighbors, teammates, students, masters;" The third Hokage began winding down his speech. "Those of us who shared laughter, joy, pain, sadness; those of us who are fortunate enough to hold a memento of this noble clan; we must always remember, that they are not truly gone. While it may pain us to have to say goodbye to many whom we all held so dearly, we must not forget that we are all united as family of the Leaf; and through us, and through their surviving son, the memory of the Furi-iki clan, the great weapons masters of our village, will live on forever." (**3**)

There was a moment of silence, a tribute of the villager's respect, followed shortly after by a procession to the newly erected memorial stone located at the center of the cemetery of the slain clan. One by one, each of those who had come to the memorial service placed a weapon with the Furi-iki Manji emblem engraved in the steel; evidence that they had been crafted by the weapon masters themselves. (**4**)

Slowly, the assembled began leaving; expressing their sympathies and well wishes to Ryoku as they departed. After nearly everyone had left, Ryoku found himself standing in front of his parent's grave. He hadn't been there since they had been buried; along with everyone else. Standing there, all the emotions that he had been keeping bottled up suddenly felt like they would come bursting out of him. But he did not want to lose control of himself; he did not want to cry. He knew that if he did, he might be unable to save himself from the torment; he would completely lose himself. Had it not been for the strong hand that firmly gripped his shoulder, Ryoku was certain he very well might have.

He was grateful for his mentor's company. The man truly was an older brother to him; Ryoku felt at ease in his presence. After a few moments, the grieving shinobi felt his mentor squeeze his shoulder reassuringly, before unexpectedly departing. He had been tempted to turn around, having not anticipated Oushi to leave so suddenly. But before Ryoku could turn so see what the reason for his departure was, Xiu-Juan stepped up beside him, and moved to kneel before his parent's tombstones. Placing her tiny hands together and closing her eyes, she began praying.

Perhaps because he had grown accustomed to having her around most of the time, or perhaps because he instinctively knew she posed no danger to him; for some reason, Ryoku had failed to notice her presence. He was surprised to see her attending the service; though inside, a part of him knew he shouldn't have been. There was little doubt that it had been Oushi who had brought her.

Ryoku hadn't wanted to burden her; she had already been through so much. Utter selflessness; that was just the kind of girl she was. He had feared that seeing the memorial would remind her of the loss of her own family; for that reason he had not told her anything. But now, seeing her there, supporting him, it made him realize he shouldn't have worried so much.

Despite her small physique, she was surprisingly strong. She was determined and hardworking. She was a fascinating girl; delicate and sweet, yet brave and resilient.

Though, admittedly he was not sure why he had decided to take her with him that night, when he first saw her from behind the changing screen, he had been overcome with an overwhelming urge to protect her; to keep her safe. Now, as he watched her silent form kneel before his parent's tomb, in tranquil pray, Ryoku realized he wasn't the one who had saved her; it was she who was saving him.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

"Oushi-san." The thin man in white robes addressed the tall shinobi next to him.

"Hokage-sama?" Oushi took his eyes off the pair in the distance to face the Hokage.

"Who is that child?" the Hokage asked.

"Her?" Oushi gestured toward the pair. "Xiu-san." He smiled, "She's Ryo-san's future bride." He stated confidently.

"I see…" The Hokage smiled approvingly. "So then the Furi-iki clan may yet be saved."

"Hai." Oushi nodded in agreement. "Saved…"

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC…  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**A/N**:… ok, that was it, the last of the "flashback" chapters… well, for now anyway… next?... not sure when my next update will be because I'm not sure where to go next… honestly… no idea… send suggestions…

(**1**) For those of you who don't know, the Senju clan of the forest is the FIRST and SECOND Hokage's clan. In other words, they're also Tsunade's clan.

(**2**) back-story… might very well play into a multi-chapter one in the future… though I'm, not quite sure what or when… anyway, here's a list of the 5 clans (err… 6 if you count the Hokage's clan):  
_-Senju_ (1st and 2nd Hokage's clan): Founders of Konoha  
_-1- Uchiha_: founders of Konoha  
_-2- Hyuga_: nobles  
_-3- Nara_: Smart (duh!) and specialize in medicine  
_-4- Raiden:_ Mystery clan… nothing is really going to be known about them in this story, I just figured I'd set it up for a future story (plus… it plays in)… btw Raiden means Lightning… although, some of you I'm sure already knew that. **XD**  
_-5- Furi-iki_: Weapons Masters

(**3**) Woot! I feel so prepared to write a Eulogy… lol… although… :( I certainly wouldn't want to have that "opportunity" anytime soon…

(**4**) Manji, meaning "whirlwind," The Manji is a symbol that represents Dharma, universal harmony, and the balance of opposites. When facing left, it represents love and mercy; while facing right, it represents strength and intelligence. It looks kind of like two overlapping yin-yang symbols (minus the circles in the middle of each second), and all white… if you want to see an image, go check it out on my profile, I'll put a link to it in the** W&D fanart section**.

**Review, please and thank you.**


	13. Ten

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: Wow… It been WAY OVER a month since I updated… and easily 2 or 3 months since I posted anything NejiTen related… I apologize… I'm seriously stuck on the conflict for this story… I just don't know how to approach it… I mean, it's going to end in a "happily ever after"… because all my NejiTen stuff does (well other than… that trilogy…) Well we'll see…

MY APOLOGIES to everyone who has me on alter... I'm sorry if you're in exams right now and you're getting all these updates from the past 4 days... sorry... Keep studying! I promise I won't be updating for a few days... (need to clean my room anyway)

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TEN  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"I can't believe I said that." Tenten buried her blushing face into her hands.

"…" Neji tried not to laugh, but it was proving a bit more difficult than he cared to admit. She just looked so adorable to him, standing there, hiding her face in embarrassment as the pair stood on the small red bridge that crossed over the running hot-spring water.

After being excused from the dinner, Neji had suggested they take a walk; somehow they had ended up on the opposite side of the village, near the bathhouse. It was a peaceful night out; they hadn't run into very many people on their walk through the village.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I said that." Tenten threw her head back, cupping the sides of her face as she looked up into the night sky.

"Haha." Neji softly chuckled; unable to restrain himself any longer.

"How can you just laugh?" Tenten turned to him agitatedly. "And why didn't you say something back then?" she asked accusingly.

"They were not asking me." Neji simply replied.

"But it concerns you too you know." Tenten pointed stated; fiercely staring him straight in the eye.

An awkward silence engulfed the pair as they both realized the implication of Tenten's words. Turning her face toward the rushing water blow, to avoid showing the deep blush on her face, Tenten missed seeing the equally scarlet hue rising on the usually pale faced Hyuga.

"I'm not having ten." Tenten mumbled after a while.

"…" Neji's earlier amused expression returned; unnoticed by the kunoichi, who was still busy finding the water blow more interesting than anything else around her.

"There's no way." Tenten shook her head determinedly.

"Hn." Neji smirked.

Of course he didn't expect her to have ten children; HE wouldn't want that many. But it had been amusing to hear her response to the elder's question; and even more amusing when he told her what she had said.

"And you better not think I'm going to give up being a kunoichi." Tenten turned upward to glare sternly at the shinobi.

Her eyes told him she wasn't kidding; not that he'd ever considered asking her to give up what she was most passionate about. Really, he couldn't imagine her being anything but a kunoichi.

"Of course." Neji replied.

"I mean it!" Tenten firmly added. "So don't you dare think of asking; got it?"

"I would never dream of it." Reaching out to move a stray lock of hair from her face, he tilted her head upward to face him. "You would not be the woman I fell in love with."

"Good." She blushed lightly at his tender comment, though still retaining the fierceness of her stare; emphasizing just how serious she was about that matter. "I'm glad we got that settled."

"Hn." Neji smiled down at her; amused at the reaction he would get as he gently stroked his thumb across her lower lip, while cupping her chin with his hand.

Her delicate mouth, with its tinted red lips enticed the Hyuga. He rarely saw her with makeup on, which is the way he liked her; but seeing the brightness of her lips, Neji couldn't help lean forward slightly. All throughout dinner he had wanted to lean over and capture her lips with his own. But he had resisted; partly because it just wasn't proper, but mostly because he still didn't feel very comfortable openly displaying his affection in front of others, especially not in front of Ryoku. But that was then; now, there was no one to stop him.

"It definitely won't be ten." Tenten repeated before walking up to the bridge's red railing to watch the water rushing below; inadvertently preventing Neji from reaching his target.

"Hmph." Neji let out a frustrated groan, before moving to lean up against the red railing next to Tenten.

"It's not like I'm even that good with kids." Tenten somberly stated, remembering all the times their team had been assigned to deal with children.

"Hn." It was true that she wasn't particularly the best at caring for small children. It wasn't that she was a particularly bad at it, but since she'd never had younger siblings of her own, she sometimes forgot that you weren't supposed to yell after you put them to sleep, or that children required constant attention, or that they cried, or that they constantly needed to be cleaned. But that was okay; after all, due to the nature of living the shinobi life, Hyuga's had nannies to care for their kids. Neji was confident that no matter what, it would be fine.

"But I'd definitely want to take care of them myself you know." Tenten added, almost as if she could predict what Neji had been contemplating.

"Hn." Neji nodded. It shouldn't have surprised him; she wasn't the type who liked to relay on others in the first place.

"…" Tenten sighed. Neji wasn't sure, but she seemed upset all of a sudden.

"Do you think I could do it?" Tenten asked in a somber tone.

"…" Neji turned to face the kunoichi better; arching his brow questioningly down at her.

"What if I forget to feed them?" Tenten continued.

"Hn." At that, Neji couldn't help but smile. It was such a weird question; something that could only possibly worry Tenten.

"Maybe I just wasn't born with that gene." Tenten dejectedly sigh, once again remembering all of her past experiences with kids. "What if, the maternal stuff is attached to the femininity gene; and if I didn't get that one, who's to say I got the other one?"

"You will be an excellent mother." Neji reassuring her, while at the same time trying not to laugh at her odd logic.

Of course she's make a fine mother. And who ever said Tenten wasn't feminine had obviously never seen her in a kimono before. Looking at her now, Neji couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Not feminine? Not girly perhaps; which was a relief to the Hyuga, but not feminine? From his perspective, there was nothing unfeminine about her; she was just a "strong" feminine, which was just what he liked.

A small sound from behind them suddenly caught Neji's attention; jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Cat." Tenten pointed at the feline walking out from behind a trash bin.

"Hn." Neji nodded; though he wasn't completely sure that was the end of the matter.

Tenten sighed again. "Do you really think so?" she asked; bring Neji's attention back to her.

"I'm sure." Neji replied; forgetting completely about the sound they'd just heard.

"How?" Tenten looked up pleadingly.

The matter really seemed to be worrying her, and Neji wasn't sure what he could do to convince her. He had often teased her about her lack of maternal instincts, but deep down, he did believe she would make an excellent mother; she certainly took care of their team like a worried mother. She would always fuss about the three male members' of team Gai overexerting themselves. Whenever one of them got sick from staying out too late in the cold or in the rain, she was always the first to scold them for their lack of sense, and then she'd stay by their side to nurse them back to health. It was true that she wasn't the sweet babying type of mother; but she _**was**_ the type who would raise strong, self sufficient children.

"You haven't forgotten to feed Bu-mu, right?" Neji asked.

"Well, no…" She paused. "But Bu-mu barks to let me know she's hungry."

"And a child would cry." Neji pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're talking about **your** kids here. They'd probably be all silent and well mannered; and never cry." Tenten ranted. "Then how would I know to feed them?"

"Fufu." Neji suppress his laughter at the mental image of what she had described. "Tenten. I wasn't born this way." He replied.

"Che." Tenten scoffed, giving him a suspicious look. "Yeah right."

"Hyuga children are the same as any other children." Neji assured her.

"Yeah, well we're not talking about Hyuga children." Tenten began. "We're talking about NEJI children."

"Actually," Neji replied thoughtfully. "We're talking about Neji and Tenten children. Which means it's just as likely they would be loud and bubbly."

"Loud and bubbly?" Tenten repeated. "Is that how you see me?"

"Hn." Neji grunted.

"Well, better than moody and emo." Tenten mumbled under her breath. "Hey wait!" she paused, looking up thoughtfully.

"Huh?" A perfectly chiseled brow rose, as Neji waited for the kunoichi to continue.

"Is the Byakugan a dominate trait?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Hai." Neji nodded.

"Then our kids will end up having your eyes?" Tenten questioned.

"That is correct." Neji replied.

"…" Tenten remained silent for a moment as she processed that information. "Well that's fine. White eyes are pretty."

"…" Neji smiled at her comment. He was glad to know she liked his eyes; many people often said byakugan eyes were creepy; he was glad to know she wasn't among those.

"Will they have your hair too?" Tenten curiously asked.

"There are Hyuga with different hair." Neji informed her.

"Oh, okay." Tenten nodded. "I wonder what our kids would look like." She mused; looking up at the night sky as she tried to picture them.

Neji found it amusing to hear Tenten talk about their possible future children; it made their future all the more real to him. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but think that any child they had together would undoubtedly be blessed. Not only would they be endowed with the power of the byakugan, but with Tenten as their mother, they would be skilled with any weapon; making any child of theirs a formidable shinobi. And beside that, he was certain they would also be very attractive looking as well. Though he never much cared for the attention his looks got him, Neji was well aware he was a handsome man; but with Tenten as the mother, he was sure any child of his would be even better-looking than he himself was.

Cupping Tenten's chin in his hand, before tilting her face to look up at him, he smiled down at her and said, "As long as they have your smile, I am certain they will be beautiful."

"Awww." Tenten smiled up at the shinobi; her entire face lighting up in the process. "You can be so sweet when you want to be." She leaned up against him to wrap her arms around his waist, pressing her body into his as she gave him a warm hug.

"Only with you." Neji wrapped his arms around her small form; resting his chin at the top of her head, as she buried her face into his chest.

"Wow." Tenten let out a muffled sigh as she relaxed into his embrace.

"Huh?" Neji waited for her to continue.

She turned her head to the side, still resting it on his muscular chest. "I can't believe we're getting married." The words came out in a small whisper, but Neji caught them nonetheless. "I was so scared that dinner wouldn't go well." Tenten confessed her earlier anxiety. "I was so worried the elders wouldn't approve and we wouldn't be able to get married."

"I wasn't." Neji replied. He had been afraid that the elders might not approve, but he knew from the start, with or without their approval, he would marry Tenten regardless.

"You weren't?" Tenten looked up into his eyes.

"Nothing could possibly stop me from marrying you." Neji reassured her; gazing down into her eyes, before leaning in to place a tender kiss on her forehead.

"…" Tenten closed her eyes and smiled; sighing happily.

The pair stood in each other's arms peacefully; comfortably holding each other as they listened to the beating of their hearts and the rushing water below.

"I'm not having ten." Tenten's voice broke the silence after a while.

"That's fine." Neji chuckled.

"Two maybe." Tenten continued. "Three at most."

"What ever you're comfortable with." Neji smiled in amusement at the seriousness of her tone. Of course he hadn't expected ten. It wasn't like he was any better with kids than she was; he didn't **want** ten.

"And they'll be training in weapons mastery." Tenten firmly stated.

"Of course." Neji nodded; having already concluded as much himself.

"Imagine…" Tenten smiled mischievously. "Your Byakugan, and my skill with weapons…"

Neji smirked; she was thinking the same thing he had been thinking. "They'll be unstoppable." He agreed.

"Yeah…" Tenten's smiled widened. "Our kids are going to be so cool! I can't wait!" She shut her eyes closed as she giggled at the thought.

"Then perhaps we should get started." Neji teasingly replied; pulling her closer into him.

"Eh?" Tenten sniffed nervously, before anxiously pushing herself out of his embrace; a look of shock, terror, and nervousness warped her face.

"HAHAHA." Neji threw his head back as he laughed at her reaction. He loved being able to effect her that way.

"NEJI!" Realizing what he'd done, she charged at the Hyuga. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"Yes it was!" Neji continued laughing, as he ran off, escaping the girl's sudden onslaught. He wasn't sure where she had been able to hide the weapons she suddenly began hurling at him, but it didn't surprise him in the least that she had.

…

"Oh. My. Gawd." (**1**)

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC...  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: ok… so on a scale of 1 to 10 (10 being the highest)… ranking Neji's OOCness… I'd say… it varied throughout the story… for the most part I'd says 1s… but there are some 10 moments in there too… scale of 1 to 10 on how much I care it bothers people? 0… I do not care… People in love act rather unusual…okay… maybe a 1… but just FYI in case no one has noticed, this is the first time in this story that we've actually had a "private moment" between these two… during the rest of the story, they've either been surrounded by others, watches by others, or asleep…and well in the first chapter we had them first admitting their feelings to each other (for like a second)… but since then, we haven't actually caught an inside look into their relationship… so… this was it **XP**… what's that mean? It means Neji actually laughs when he's alone with Tenten… lol…

(**1**) Dundundun… I'm so evil!... lol… but I've at least got a plan for the next chapter…

**REIVEW, Please and thank you XD**

* * *

_EDIT: I'm good now as far as the plot line, thanks for everyone who submitted suggestions. Also, I just wanted to made a note about a sort of "discrepancy" I noticed after rereading this chapter and comparing it to the next one (RUMORS)... when Neji and Tenten HUG near the end of this chapter, We're supposed to assume the person at the end (who overheard the conversation) didn't hear that stuff because it was whispered and only audible to the couple._


	14. Rumors

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: I don't know if many of you caught the Cliffy at the end of last chapter (only 2 people mentioned it in the reviews), but it was put in for the purpose of having this chapter **XP**. So, this chapter's sort of a "filler," just to add a little fun before the "drama" begins.

_WARNING_: I was playing with a different style (well, sort of… I was just trying something out); hopefully it turned out okay…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**DEDICATION**_ - _CaffineFreePepsi_, _Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei_, _Nichi Nara_, _BleedingHeartHeiress-v2.0_, _callistocat_ (btw, excellent point about the elders; and all around good ideas), _Shadeehue_, _Shenhui_, and _Kunoichi-of the-Leaf_. Thanks for your suggestions; I'm incorporating some of them, along with some of what I mentioned last time,… but it's a little bit different from what I was originally thinking… it all came to me as I was brushing my hair one night XP... sort of wrote itself... I hope you all like it, and thanks so much for your constant support.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**RUMORS  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"You shouldn't believe every little rumor you hear." The lazy chunin yawned.

Shikamaru slouched over the bar of the Ichiraku ramen stand. Next to him, his best friend hungrily devoured another bowl of ramen as Naruto and Kiba excitedly informed them of yet another annoying rumor that was currently spreading across the village like wildfire.

"But it's not a rumor!" Naruto protested. "It's all true!"

"Yeah!" Kiba insisted. "We asked Hinata this morning, and **she** confirmed it."

"Are you sure she heard you right?" Shikamaru asked. It was unlikely that Hinata would ever spread false rumors, but when it came to those idiots, Shikamaru was sure there were still plenty of ways they could have misunderstood her.

"Huh?" Kiba and Naruto both looked at him in confusion.

"Never mind." Shikamaru shook his head; the whole matter was too troublesome for him to explain to them.

"Hey." Chouji stopped eating to point at something behind them. "Isn't that Neji over there?"

"WHERE?" Naruto shouted, turning to look in the direction Chouji had pointed. "Oh yeah! We should ask Neji!" he yelled, before taking off at full speed, in the direction of said jounin.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

"TENTEN!" Sakura yelled out as she and Ino ran up to the bun haired kunoichi.

"Oh." Tenten turned, surprised to see the two exhausted kunoichi standing behind her. "Hello Sakura, hello Ino." She greeted the younger girls.

"Tenten!" Ino loudly exclaimed; despite standing a mere foot away. "We heard about you and Neji…" she began, through labored breaths.

"What?" Tenten looked surprised. "Already?" She shook her head in disbelief. "That was fast."

"WHAT?!" Sakura exclaimed. "So it's true then?"

"…" Tenten smiled widely at the two kunoichi. "Yeah."

"Oh my gawd!" the two girls screamed in unison, before proceeding to scream enthusiastically at the top of their lungs.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ino asked, after the two girls stopped screeching.

"Well," Tenten explained. "It wasn't really official until yesterday so…"

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

"WHAT?!" The usually calm Hyuga yelled.

Beside him, his two teammates cried emotionally, though no one was sure if it was because they were happy, or because they were truly upset.

"So you didn't know about it yet?" Naruto asked the Hyuga prodigy.

"More likely you were just wrong Naruto." Shikamaru pointed out.

"But it's true." Naruto insisted. "Hinata-chan told us so."

"That's right, and Hinata never lies." Kiba agreed.

"No. There must be some mistake." Lee cried. "Neji would never…"

"Lee!" Gai gave his favorite student a warning frown. "Neji-kun." Gai turned to his other student.

"Hn?" Neji looked up to face his sensei.

He had regained his composure, and had been staring at the floor for the past minute, while the rest of them had debated on whether or the not rumors where really true.

"Is it true?" Gai asked with great concern.

"No." Neji shook his head firmly. "It is nothing more than a rumor."

"Told you." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath, loud enough for the two loudmouths, who had dragged Team Gai over to the Ichiraku, to hear.

"But Hinata…" Naruto protested.

"Yeah, why would she…?" Kiba joined in; but both were immediately silenced by a deadly glare directed at them.

The source of said glare, however, was of great surprised to all, as Lee furiously approached to two younger shinobi.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEARD SUCH VICIOUS RUMORS ABOUT OUR PRECIOUS TENTEN-SAN!" Lee demanded, as he picked both boys up by their collars. (**1**)

"Lee." Neji calmly called out to his best friend; inwardly he was just as surprised as the rest, to see the bowl-haired shinobi react in such a manner.

It was true that Naruto and Kiba had been wrong in participating in such petty gossip, but they had come to him directly to verify the rumors, instead of going around the village further spreading the gossip; and, at least for that, Neji was grateful.

"Neji-kun, are you not also upset?" Lee asked his friend; tears running down his face even as he stared threateningly at the two shinobi in his grip.

"I am." Neji nodded his head. "However, there is nothing we can do about rumors."

"But…" Lee began to protest; his face beginning to slightly soften.

"They are false." Neji repeated.

"But…" Lee continued; slowly loosening his grip on the two nervous shinobi.

"Our friends will not believe the rumors without first receiving our confirmation." Neji tired explaining to the, now calmer, spandex wearing shinobi.

"I suppose…" Lee hesitantly let go of Naruto and Kiba; who turned to each other with a look of relief and gratitude that their lives had been spared.

"But…" Neji growled as he quickly replaced Lee, taking hold of the two terrified shinobi much more brutally than his best friend had. "If I ever hear of you two participating in the spread of gossip pertaining to the questioning of Tenten's virtue again, I will personally free you of all temptation by removing your ears and tongue." He emphasized his threat by pulling them both closer to his glaring face. "Understood?" (**2**)

"Y-y-yes." Naruto and Kiba nodded, before Neji let them go; both clearly petrified.

"Umm…" The lazy chunin sitting behind the group at the Ichiraku began. "Not that I ever believed the rumor was true or anything… but I do have one question."

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

"Oh, this is bad." Tenten worriedly said to herself, as she swiftly ran through the crowded streets; Sakura and Ino distantly trailing behind her. "I've got to find Neji."

She was keenly aware that half the villagers where eyeing her and whispering as she passed them.

'_Idiots_!' Tenten thought to herself. '_If I ever find out who started this rumor, I'm so going to use them as target practice._' She swore.

Tenten had never liked gossip to begin with; much less when she was the target of said malice. It irked her that people had nothing better to do than sit round and spread vicious lies about others.

'_So petty._' She venomously glared at a group of catty girls who were mumbling and pointing at her as she ran past them.

Someone was definitely going to pay for this; she would make sure of it. '_Good time to practice my blind aim._' She smiled wickedly; imagining the small group of girls as the targets of her blindfold target training.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted, after spotting said Hyuga standing in front of the Ichiraku ramen stand.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

"Neji!" Tenten's voice called out to him. (**3**)

Turning to face her, Neji spotted the three approaching kunoichi.

"Tenten." Neji whispered her name. He wasn't sure what to say at this point, but it was clear to him she'd learned of the rumor too.

"Neji…" Tenten huffed as she tried catching her breath when she reached the Hyuga.

"I heard." Neji stated.

"It's already all over the place." Tenten informed him.

"It will quickly be forgotten." Neji reasoned. "It should have no effect." He tried reassuring her; knowing exactly what was worrying her.

"But…" Tenten worriedly began to protest.

"Given the timing," Neji explained. "They will believe it to be nothing more than a petty rumor."

"…" Tenten opened her mouth to object, but then thought better of it. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." She nodded her agreement. "It's a good thing it didn't come out before yesterday then." Tenten sighed.

"Hn." Neji agreed. It might have presented serious difficulties for their engagement dinner if the rumor had made itself through the village a day earlier.

He wasn't sure who it might be that was behind it, but he was certain it likely wasn't due to anyone finding out about their engagement yet. All the same, he was confident the elders would likely believe that it was started by some jealous fangirls, as a way of explaining why Neji, the Hyuga genius, had been allowed to marry Tenten; someone who did not belong to an established clan. It didn't please him that there would probably be a lot more people who would question the reasons behind their engagement, but knowing the elders as he did, Neji was certain they would quickly put an end to the rumor, and address the issue themselves. Since Tenten would soon be a Hyuga, the preservation of her good reputation would be of great concern to them; thus Neji was certain they would take it upon themselves to announce to the village that she was chosen and approved of by them, in an effort to solidify the respect and status her new position would deserved. Still, if he ever heard of anyone speaking ill of Tenten, or if he ever found out who had started this rumor, he would be sure to make them pay for it himself as well.

"You're sure, right?" Tenten nervously asked.

"Hn." Neji nodded.

"But if they thought…" she bit her lip nervously.

"They have already given their approval." Neji reminded her. "Besides…" he teasingly smirked; garnering a few surprised and confused looks, that went unnoticed by the couple, who forgot they weren't alone. "It might even please them to hear; given it was one of their concerns."

"Neji!" Tenten smacked the Hyuga's arm playfully.

_-:-:-:-:- (**4**)  
_

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Ino finally interrupted; having not been able to understand what was going on; especially since Tenten hadn't bothered to explain when she ran off to find Neji.

"Huh?" Tenten turned to face the small crowd gathered around them; for the first time noticing them. "Oh, well…" she turned to face Neji. "I guess we should tell them?" she looked to see if he was okay with it.

"Hn." Neji nodded; he had been close to doing just that, moments before her arrival anyway.

"Yesterday," Tenten began.

"HYUGA!" a booming voice exploded from behind them; startling everyone. (**5**)

"Dad!" Tenten gasped.

"…" Neji stared in shock as a fuming Ryoku quickly advanced toward the group.

Turning to Neji with fear in her eyes, "Run!" Tenten ordered.

"But…" Neji was about to protest that it would look wrong if he ran; almost as if he were confirming the rumors; but a part of him agreed that it would probably be a good idea to sort it out after the furious man had had time to calm down.

"Go!" Tenten urged, before Neji nodded and took off running in the opposite direction.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC…  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: As those of you who read my Author's notes all know, I've been very picky about POV lately (it bothers me that flip flop). So anyway, this was my attempt at working with that by flipping back and forth for each scene; never really completing the scenes (and leaving them as mini-cliffhangers at the end of each scene… yes, that WAS on purpose)… Also, in keeping with my "obvious subtly"… I never really tell you what the rumor is, but if you're paying close enough attention, it's very, VERY, obvious… (same deal as with chapter 10's question that I never said, but made obvious as to what it was). **XD**

Oh, and it's not in any footnote, but for those of you who might be confused about why Kiba and Naruto said that Hinata confirmed the rumor, well Shika was right about them misunderstanding. Basically Hinata thought they were referring to the engagement, like in the second scene where Tenten "confirms" the rumor to Sakura and Ino.

Also, concerning the WHO that started the rumor… I was going to address it here, but I didn't feel it was necessary, so I didn't even come up with who actually did it… **Anyway, the point of this chapter is, in the previous chapter, SOMEONE overheard their "KID CONVERSATION" and thought they were talking about Tenten ALREADY being pregnant with Neji's baby(s)**.

KEY:  
(**1**) Even **I** didn't see that one coming… seriously… it just kind of popped in my head at the moment that I was writing "glare"… that it would be funny if it was someone _**other**_ than Neji who gave them a death glare.  
(**2**) The original threat was something along the lines of: "You ever say anything bad about Tenten again and I'll gut you." I thought it was too lame, so I wracked my brain for something better… and half an hour later, I gave up and just wrote this.  
(**3**) No, Tenten didn't call out Neji's name twice; and no, I didn't accidentally repeat myself… it was the shift in POV to the same scene… (note that in the previous scenes they weren't together like they were here)  
(**4**) POV change in same scene; reason why divider was smaller and not bold.  
(**5**) Three guesses who. (Seriously, how could I NOT include his reaction… **XP**)… and boy did I have the hardest time deciding HOW Ryoku would react. So many possibilities… lol… but I preferred this one over my other options because the other ones had Ryoku talking too much, and he's not much of a talker…

Sorry for the long A/N… (I did cut it down significantly)

**Remember to REVIEW, please and thank you. **


	15. Information

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: Inspired as I was taking my morning walk today… fresh air clears the mind and makes it much more receptive to creative ideas apparently. (plus its been helping with my insomnia; yay!)

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

**DEDICATION** – to **Valechan92**, who is currently going through the effort of translating this story (and **1S:NxT**) into Italian. Thanks for the love! I'm happy to hear you love my work. **XD**

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**INFORMATION  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"So how far did you chase the Hyuga boy through the village?" Oushi's hearty laugh resounded through the small study.

"Ffh." Ryoku irritably turned away from his mentor, focusing on the paperwork sitting on the desk in front of him.

"Poor kid." Oushi continued laughing. "He didn't strike me as the running type though."

"Ffh." Ryoku scoffed. He too hadn't expected the prodigy to take off running; it had only further fueled his belief that those rumors could actually be true.

"But I suppose anyone would have run if they'd seen their girlfriend's father charging at them." Oushi continued teasing. "I'm surprised though Ryo-san. I didn't think you'd believe something like that; especially not when the boy came to you personally, to ask for your daughter's hand."

"…" Ryoku inwardly agreed; it had been a lapse in judgment; a heated impulse. If he had been thinking more clearly, he probably wouldn't have reacted the way that he did. Perhaps it was a good thing he had never caught up with the white-eyed prodigy.

"So how did they end up stopping you?" Oushi calmly inquired; though his eyes betrayed a mocking glint that indicated he had already heard and was only further trying to agitate his fellow ANBU.

"That goofball sensei of my daughter and his little clone, along with a dozen of that blond boy's shadow clones, jumped me after a few miles." Ryoku mumbled irritatedly.

"That's all?" Oushi smirked teasingly. He had thought it would take more than that to bring down a furious Ryoku.

"I suspect the Nara boy caught me at the same time, but I can't be certain." Ryoku added.

"Smart kid." Oushi nodded approvingly. "He probably waited until the others were within seconds from you before capturing you in his shadow possession jutsu; so that you wouldn't know he had anything to do with it. We could use someone like him in ANBU."

"I believe he is still a chunin." Ryoku replied; grateful for a change in topic.

"I heard it's only a technicality; something about paperwork." Oushi stated.

"Yes, I believe that is the case." Ryoku nodded. "However, it is also rumored that he is rather unmotivated."

"Ah, so this last rumor wasn't the first one you relied on?" Oushi teased.

"It's an expression." Ryoku muttered; berating himself for having fallen right into that one.

"Well, I think I'll just have to look into that one." Oushi chuckled. "In any case, I think we could still find some use for the boy."

"Hn." Ryoku grunted, while staring at the papers in front of him. "Sempai?" he looked up at his mentor.

"Huh?' Oushi returned his gaze; waiting for the younger shinobi to continue.

"You did not just come to my house to tease me about the incident with the Hyuga boy, I'm assuming?" Ryoku cut to the chase.

"That's right." Oushi confirmed; his face instantly taking on its more serious look.

"I thought as much." Ryoku put down the pile of papers he was holding, and waited for his mentor to explain.

"It's about the meeting you missed." Oushi began.

"Hn." Ryoku nodded; indicating that he was listening.

"You remember that mission we went on to Wind, some twenty five years ago?" Oushi waited for a sign from Ryoku that he understood. "Recall, that mission went array due to unexpected complications involving a coup planned by the Daimyo's brother."

"Hai." Ryoku nodded; he remembered. How could he forget? It was right after his entire family had been massacred to get at their weaponry; it was also where he found Xiu-Juan, though to date no one had ever been told that fact.

"The Hokage received a message from Suna informing her of some new developments in that country." Oushi began. "As you know, our mission back then was to impede the development of an alliance between Wind and Earth. At present, Wind has become allies with Fire, while Earth has since remained distant from both nations. While the time of war between the five nations has ended, the animosity between the different countries has been ever present."

"…" Ryoku nodded; he was aware of all this.

In the years since their failed mission, the deceased Daimyo's brother had taken control of Wind; but it had been a fragile rule. Though officially it had been reported that enemy ninja had broken in and killed the feudal lord and his family, many had rightfully suspected that the current Daimyo had been responsible for the death of his brother. As a result, he had had very little success in enforcing his authority within his own country. It had ultimately resulted in the Daimyo sending out job orders to other countries, including Fire Country, where Konoha received the majority of Wind's shinobi missions. This, in turn, had created a large rift between Wind and its hidden village of Suna. Although it was later discovered that Orochimaru had been responsible for Suna's attack on Konoha all those year ago, it had only been possible because of the hostility that existed between the shinobi village and its Daimyo.

"As you are already aware," Oushi continued. "Suna has since kept a close watch over its feudal lord."

"Hai." Ryoku confirmed.

"It appears that Suna have uncovered that the Daimyo reinstated the original contract Wind had had with Earth when the former Lord was still alive." Oushi informed his colleague.

"I was under the assumption that Earth and Wind were to be allied through a political marriage." Ryoku stated.

Of course he remembered. At the time he hadn't made the connection when she mentioned that she was to be married, but eventually Ryoku had understood that Xiu-Juan was the one who was meant to enter into that political marriage.

"That is correct." Oushi nodded.

"I was also under the assumption that the current Daimyo did not produce any heirs." Ryoku continued with his observations.

"That is correct as well." Oushi informed him.

"Then how..." Ryoku froze. He knew how; but he couldn't believe after all these years that anyone else would have discovered that Xiu-Juan had survived the coupe that night.

"That's right." Oushi confirmed his suspicions. "They know about Xiu-san."

"You knew?" Ryoku questioned; though he had suspected as much for many years.

"I did." Oushi nodded.

"Do they know she's here?" Ryoku asked.

"That information was not retrieved by Suna yet." Oushi informed him.

"…" Ryoku understood. This meant that there was still the possibility that though they feudal lord knew of Xiu-Juan escaping and surviving the annihilation of the former royal family, he might not know where to find her. That meant they still have a chance to prepare and act before the situation became too difficult to handle; though he wasn't sure exactly what they would do.

"Ryo-san." Oushi interrupted Ryoku's inner thoughts. "That is not all."

"…" Ryoku looked at his mentor questioningly.

"The one they intend to marry off isn't Xiu." Oushi stated.

"…" Ryoku winced in surprise. "Tenten?"

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC…  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**A/N**: and the plot thickens… dundundun…

Wow… short author's note this time** XP**… anyway, next chapter will likely be as short (still over 1K so I don't want any complaints people!...lol), but it'll be up pretty fast too. I'm on a roll peeps!

**Remember to REVIEW, please and thank you. XD**


	16. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: It's short… It would have been longer… but I started writing this right after I got my grade for my refugee law final… **:'( **… all things considered, I think it came out pretty cheerful… But I think it's because it hasn't quite hit me yet… or maybe because I was already expecting it… anyway, expect the next chapter to be influenced tremendously by my heartache… :sigh: well, at least I passed…

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**CALM BEFORE THE STORM  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"So you're _**not**_ having a baby." Chouji asked. "You're actually engaged?"

"Yup." Tenten cheerfully nodded; a smile firmly planted on her face.

Sitting next to her, Neji watched as the other members of their party exchanged surprised looks around the table. After the events of the previous day, everyone had been left wondering what the truth really was. Once the couple had managed to calm Ryoku down and explain to him the rumors weren't true, they had gone to dinner with Lee and Gai to announce their engagement before the duo left on their mission the next day.

With Hinata's help, they had managed to round up the rest of their friends for breakfast the following morning. They had all eagerly agreed to join them; hoping at long last to know what the truth behind the rumors really was. Understandably, the announcement had come as a shock to them, since Neji and Tenten had never publicly disclosed their relationship to anyone before.

"Wow…" Sakura's stunned voice broke the silence. "Well, congratulations." She sincerely smiled at the couple; the rest of their friends offering their congratulations soon after.

"Thank you." Tenten cheerfully replied, leaning in closer to Neji, who merely nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"We didn't even know you two were dating." Ino verbalized what everyone sitting around them had also been thinking.

"And yet you didn't hesitate in believing that Tenten was pregnant with Neji's child." Shikamaru mumbled from next to his blond teammate.

"Well, they spend a lot of time together." Ino defensively replied. "And, well… you never know…" She lightly blushed; unaware of the glaring white eyes directed at her.

"Jeeze Ino-chan." The other blond at the table lecherously snickered. "I had no idea you were such a perv."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Ino rose to her feet; furiously glaring at the cowering Naruto.

"Hahaha, you're one to talk Naruto." Kiba snickered from across the table.

"You are no more adequate than Naruto to speak of such matters." Shino stoically replied from beside is teammate.

"What?" Kiba objected. "As if I'm as bad as him!" He pointed at the blond knucklehead. "What with his 'harem' and 'sexy-no-jutsu'; not to mention the influence of those two perverted sensei of his."

"Yeah, well at least I don't try to hump the leg of every female who walks past me!" Naruto yelled back.

"What was that?!" Kiba rose from his seat angrily.

"You want to start something, dogboy?" Naruto rose to his feet as well.

"K-Kiba-kun." Hinata pulled on the sleeve of her teammate. "Naruto-kun."

"Hinata?" Kiba turned down to face the shy heiress.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked from across the table; momentarily forgetting his anger at the Inuzuka.

"A-ano…" Hinata nervously began. "We're here to celebrate Neji-nii-san and Tenten-san." She reminded the two boys.

"…" Naruto and Kiba looked back at each other, before reseating themselves at the large table.

Everyone had gotten so caught up in the two idiot's argument, that they had completely forgotten why they were there in the first place. Turning to face the celebrated couple, the seven younger ninja were shocked to see Tenten feeding Neji some of her pancakes; both of them clearly oblivious to their current surrounds. But what surprised them even more, was when Neji leaned over to lick some honey off Tenten's lips. (**1**)

"Oh my gawd! You really ARE going out!" Ino enthusiastically shouted; effectively bring the two lovebirds out of their little world.

"Hn." Neji recomposed himself; sitting up straight, and facing them with his usual icy façade. Beside him, Tenten tried unsuccessfully to suppress the blush that was quickly coloring her cheeks, at having realized they had both completely forgotten about the other eight ninja's presence.

"They did just tell us they were engaged, Ino." Chouji pointed out.

"Yeah, but…" For once, Ino was at a loss for words.

Even though they **had** said they were getting married, and everyone had always secretly suspected that the two teammates had feelings for one another, it was completely different to actually see them acting like a couple.

"Awww." Sakura exclaimed. "You two are so cute."

"Who knew Neji actually had a tender side." Kiba teased.

"Yeah…" Naruto joined in. "That was real sweet." (**2**)

Both boy's comments were met with an icy glare from the aforementioned Hyuga; immediately making the two younger shinobi recoil into their seats.

"Those two must have some kind of death wish." Shikamaru muttered under his breath; unable to believe Naruto and Kiba hadn't learned their lesson about teasing Neji from their experience the previous day.

"Yeah." Chouji agreed with his best friend. "You'd thinking they would take at least one day off from making Neji angry at them." He whispered back to Shikamaru.

"Idiots never learn." Shikamaru quietly replied back; shaking his head at the two boy's cluelessness.

"So when's the wedding?" Ino asked, after she and Sakura asked Tenten to show them her ring.

"Well, we haven't really talked about that yet." Tenten replied, as she pulled her hand back from Ino's grasp; placing it on the table next to Neji, who instinctively covered it with his. "But the elders did say it was supposed to be within a year right?" She turned to face Neji, who merely nodded in response, as he unconsciously began playing with her fingers; much to the amusement of the other's seated around them. (**3**)

"Elders?" Ino asked; smiling at the closeness of the couple, as Neji innocently caressed Tenten's hands while he continued silently observing the conversation; the misty look in his eyes a telltale sign that he was only half listening to what they where saying. Ino was certain at any minute Neji would lovingly raise Tenten's hand to his lips, in a romantic gesture, before tenderly planting a kiss on said hand. (**4**)

"A-ano." Seeing the glazed over look in her cousin's eyes and realizing that Neji would likely continue to remain silent; Hinata cut in, in an attempt to avoid putting Tenten in the unnecessarily uncomfortable position of explaining the particularities of Hyuga tradition. "Clan law requires that all engagements be approved by the elders." She explained.

"Does that mean that the elders already approved of yours then?" Sakura inquisitively asked Tenten.

"And why wouldn't they? Neji and Tenten were made for each other; plus Tenten's an awesome kunoichi! Who wouldn't want her to join their clan?" Ino confidently stated. (**5**)

Still somewhat caught in his peaceful daze, for the briefest of moments, Neji allowed himself to smile at the usually irritating blond kunoichi's comment. Leaning down to the side of Tenten face; his lips nearly grazing her ear; softly he whispered, "She's right."

Tenten blushed at both the comment and the warm feeling of his breath blowing gently at her ear. "I love you Neji." She whispered back with a tender smile and a dreamy look on her face as she blissfully stared up at her fiancé.

"Awww…" Sakura and Ino cooed from the other side of the table.

(**6**)

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC…  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: Oh the OOCness of it all… but hey, if you don't like it… well, you picked the wrong chick to read!... I love NejiTen fluff… more than I love NejiTen silliness… even more that I love torturing Neji (and boy do I love to do that). lol… that's got to be the most fluffiest piece I've ever written… And well, like I said in chapter 13, a happy Neji in love can act a little OOC. Plus, the fluff is making me feel better!...

Anyway…

Well, considering all the drama is about to start… I wanted to give you all a lot of cute fluffiness. But mostly I just wanted to make me feel better… which I did… and that's good because I don't want to wallow… Instead, I'm going to channel all my heartache into the next few chapters which are meant to be dramatic… but will likely now also be a bit angsty… No worries though... I'm good **;D**…

KEY:

(**1**) Remember, Lee's on a mission, so he's not there, and Hinata has already gotten used to them as a couple, so she's not surprised.  
**(2**) I didn't know what I could possibly get Naruto to say that wouldn't sound too girly… so I made it a semi-girly thing to say, but said in a very brutish sort of way… very Naruto… XP  
(**3**) I really wish I could have described that better… It's just basically like when you're playing with your hair, or tapping your foot, or drumming your fingers on a table… it's an unconscious things… just sort of happens… but when it's something like playing with another person's hand… it's got this tenderness quality to it… I really wish I could have described it better in the story… **/  
**(**4**) Awww… how dreamy… btw, not OOC right there, because that Ino's imagination. (Well, MINE… lol)  
(**5**) I've got to say people… I've never been a fan of Ino (hence why I always use her as the aggravator in a lot of my stories), but that one line just now… to quote Kakashi "I think I'm starting to fall in love with her"… lol… it's actually a fitting line with her personality too… so I think the girl's starting to win me over (seriously amazing… maybe one of these days I can do the same for Shino… hey, Henge no Jutsu made me like Chouji, and 1S:NxT have made me love Lee and Gai… so it could totally happen).  
(**6**) I realized Neji didn't say "I love you" back… but it just didn't flow right… so including it there, eh… I don't mind a little OOCness… but… I still like it to seem natural… and that just didn't right there… so let us just assume he was going to say it before the two girls went "awww"… lol

Hope you enjoyed it…

**Please don't forget to review, thank you.**


	17. The On Coming Storm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: I've been watching way too much Torchwood (as I wait for new Doctor Who episodes)… so that and the title of the previous chapter kind of contributed to the title of this one **XP**… (If you get it; awesomeness! **XD**)

Anyway, so yeah, I think I'm totally going to continue on with that walking habit because it just gets all the creative juices flowing… not to mention I'm feeling so much better… But then that's the good thing about me, I _don't know_ how to stay upset for very long **XP**.

lol... and I DO realize I've become a mad woman with the superspeedy updates... but what can I say, when inspiration strikes... you gotta go with it. (and I'm sure you all don't mind.. lol)

Well, anyway, ENJOY!

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**THE ON-COMING STORM  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"I REFUSE!" Ryoku heatedly slammed his heavy fist on the wood desk in the Hokage's office. "There is no way my daughter is going to marry anyone but Neji." He firmly declared. "That's the man she loves and that's the man she will marry. I will not hand her over to any one else."

Standing behind the furious Ryoku; Xiu-Juan, Hiashi, and Oushi silently supported the enraged father. The Hyuga leader didn't approve of the situation any more than the rest of them, but because the elders had decided it was best for the village and best for the Hyuga clan to break off the engagement, his hands were tied from doing anything to prevent the injustice of separating the young couple.

"Ryoku-san." Tsunade firmly addressed the large man standing before her. "I understand how you must be feeling. I don't want Tenten or Neji hurt over this anymore than anyone in this room does, but this is no longer in my hands." She tried explaining again. "The decision to marry Tenten to the Earth Daimyo's son has already been made. I no longer have the authority to stop this."

"You're the Hokage for Kami-sama's sake!" Ryoku ferociously flared; just barely managing to restrain himself from hitting the desk again. "You should be able to do something."

"Unfortunately, this matter doesn't just concern the village." Tsunade tried to explain. "The Fire Daimyo has already agreed to a peace treating with Wind and Earth. That treaty is to be signed here; in Konoha. This marriage promises to bring lasting peace between the three nations. And as shinobi, we must understand that sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good." She declared in a commanding voice.

"That's different!" Ryoku ferociously argued. "You're not asking them to sacrifice their bodies in the battlefield…"

"You're asking that they sacrifice their hearts." Xiu-Juan finished Ryoku's thought for him.

"I know." Tsunade's voice softened. It was clear to everyone there that she was just as opposed to the idea as the rest of them, but because of political pressure, there really was nothing she could do. "If you want, I will explain it to them myself."

"No." Ryoku firmly refused. "If it has to be done; we will tell them ourselves."

Ryoku decided that if anyone was going to break his daughter's heart, it would be them. After all, it had been their fault this whole thing had occurred; the least he could do was tell her the truth.

"I must inform you that from this moment on, Tenten will be under ANBU surveillance." Tsunade stated. "For her own protection." She added; not wanting to infer that Ryoku would do anything rash.

"Why?" Ryoku demanded.

"Not everyone will want this treaty to occur." Tsunade explained. "As a precautionary measure, we need to make sure Tenten is well guarded, so as to prevent anything from happening to her."

"You're telling me our daughter might be targeted for an assassination?" Ryoku asked.

"I'm afraid so." Tsunade nodded. "As is the young prince; but I've already sent out a capable group of elite jounin to collect him and the Daimyo. We'll be moving Tenten into the Hokage mansion, where we'll have ANBU posted throughout the area, keeping watch to ensure her safety."

"Hokage-sama; I request permission to be part of her protection unit." Ryoku stared directly into the Hokage's eyes to assert his unyielding resolve on the matter.

"I figured as much." Tsunade replied. "But do be aware that there will be a number of other ANBU members, who have never been under your direct command, assigned to this task." This time she _**did**_ mean to warn him against acting recklessly.

"Understood." Ryoku saluted; knowing exactly what she had been implying.

"Then I shall leave it to you to explain the situation to your children." Tsunade stated. "And again, I apologize for being unable to do anything."

"…" Solemnly, both parents and guardian nodded to acknowledge her apology, before they began walking out.

"Hokage-sama." Oushi, who had been present to oppose the arranged marriage of his goddaughter, addressed the Hokage. "There is another matter I'd like to address with you."

"Very well…"

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

"No." Tenten cried out in agony. "Why?" she turned back and forth between her two parents. "This can't…" she shook her head disbelievingly. "N-no." The tears were beginning to well up in her eyes as she swallowed back her cry; not wanting to break down.

"We're sorry Tennie-chan." Xiu-Juan tearfully whispered; extending her arm out to pull her daughter to her.

"No." Tenten batted her mother's arm away, as she continually shook her head in disbelief; her body trembling uncontrollably. "It's not true. You're lying." She stared at them accusingly as streaks of salty tears began coursing down her pale face.

"I'm afraid not." Ryoku somberly replied; his usually emotionless face marred in sorrow.

"How…?" Tenten chocked out. "Why?..."

Looking to them for an explanation; she soon realized none would come. They had already told her the entire story; from how they me, to the peace treaty that her marriage to the Daimyo's son would solidify. It didn't matter though; she loved Neji, there was no way she could marry anyone else.

"Neji…" Tenten began, but found herself unable to continue, as the tears flowed freely down her face; her voice lost in her sobs.

"Hiashi-sama is explaining it to him as well." Xiu-Juan replied; her heart aching at the sight of their only daughter falling to pieces before them.

"But…" Tenten looked up tearfully at her parents.

"I'm sorry Tenten." Ryoku understood what she was thinking. "The elders have already called off the engagement."

"Wh- wh- hah, hah." Tenten gasped for breath. "N-n-no…" she sobbed, shaking her head with her eyes shut; as if doing so would make it all untrue.

But she knew it wouldn't. As much as she wanted to deny it; to believe that she was just having a horrible nightmare, the feeling inside her chest was too painful for it not to be real. It hurt more than anything she had ever felt in her life as a kunoichi. Too much to bear; she fell to the ground in whimpered moans.

"Tennie…" Xiu despondently cried out; immediately kneeling down to comfort her heartbroken daughter.

Ryoku watched the scene with heart-wrenching agony; silent determination coursing through him, refusing to allow himself to believe that this would be how it all ended.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

"I refuse!" Neji rose to his feet, leaving his startled uncle still sitting on the wooden steps where they usually took their tea, as the prodigy swiftly began making his way toward the front gates of the compound.

"What exactly are you planning?" Hiashi questioned the young shinobi; effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"To get Tenten." Neji replied with fierce determination.

"Impossible." Hiashi responded.

"Why?" Neji turned back to glare at his uncle; something he would never have dared to do before, even after they had grown to be closer.

"She is currently at the Hokage mansion, guarded by ANBU forces; and they have all been instructed to keep _**you**_ away." Hiashi informed his nephew.

"…" Stiffening at the revelation, Neji nonetheless was determined to carry out his mission. "It doesn't matter." He resumed his walking toward the main gates.

"Neji." Hiashi grabbed hold of the young Hyuga's wrist. "You cannot go to her."

"Why not?" Neji defiantly questioned.

"Even in times of grief, a shinobi must be aware of his limitations." Hiashi responded. "You would be outnumbered and out planned; going to her now could be to your undoing."

Neji was slightly surprised his uncle wasn't telling him he _**shouldn't**_ go, but rather that he _**couldn't**_ go; at least not as unprepared as he currently was. This was a shock, considering he had just been told that the elders had already withdrawn their approval of his and Tenten's engagement.

"What should I do?" Neji asked.

"As long as ANBU is watching her, there is nothing you can do." Hiashi cautioned; careful not to actually say that Neji should go to her.

Understanding, Neji's trained eyes quickly scanned his surroundings. "So I am also under surveillance."

"It appears so." Hiashi nodded; having seen the number of ANBU operatives surrounding the compound upon his arrival from the Hokage's office.

"Hn." Momentarily thwarted, but not deterred, Neji angrily made his way to his bedroom. It was not over; he would not give in so easily.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC…  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: wow… seriously, I even impress myself sometimes **XP**…I'm usually very good (or bad depending on how you look at it) at seeing the flaws and weaknesses of my work… but this time I'm so proud of me for that middle scene… It was a little hard thinking of how to do the dialogue, but I think it captures what I wanted to pull off… so I'm happy **XD**.

I'm amazed at how many twists this story keeps taking... just when I think I know what's going to happen next, a new idea pops into my head and I realize "I can totally work with that!"… so expect some stuff in the next few chapters that even I didn't see coming until my walk this morning. **XP**

**Remember to REVIEW, Please and Thank You. XD**


	18. Escape

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: Not a lot happened in this one… but it's all coming together peeps!... just 2 more to go!

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**ESCAPE  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Three days.

It had been three days since Tenten had become a prisoner within the four white walls of her room in the Hokage tower. She had spent the first two days crying her eyes out; unable to eat; unable to sleep; unable to stop feeling her heart break over and over again. The pain she felt refused to fade or lessen.

Humans were not meant to suffer so; of that, she was certain. She could accept heartache; but hopelessness was another matter entirely. And that's precisely how she felt; hopeless.

She knew he couldn't come to her. The mansion was surrounded by experienced and highly trained ANBU operatives who monitored the area with structured discipline; not a single opening was visible in their patrol. It was impossible for her to escape, much less for Neji to break in and find her. With the arrival of the Daimyos quickly approaching, she was certain the number of operatives would soon increase, making it all the more impossible that she would ever see Neji again.

She had been informed that she was to remain within the confines of her tiny room until she was to be married. The wedding was to take place as soon as the Daimyos arrived; with the treaty between the three Feudal Lords, being signed immediately thereafter. Tenten would not see beyond the four white walls of her small room again until it was time for her to walk down that narrow aisle she had once believed would lead to the beginning of the 'happily ever after' she had dream of; but now had become the path to her unending misery.

For her own protection; they had said. But Tenten knew that wasn't the case at all. For her protection? Protection would have sufficed with her father standing outside her windowless room, and her weapon scrolls at her side; not with half of ANBU taking shifts to patrol the mansion she was being held captive in.

It was too much; unnecessary.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

Nearing late afternoon, yet appearing much darker than unusual, Neji stepped back into his room after once more observing the ANBU agents surrounding the compound. He had been watching them for days. Observing their movements; making note of their shift changes. ANBU forces were not considered elite without reason; they truly were the best of the best.

It seemed impenetrable; truly impossible. And that was just within the Hyuga compound. Breaking into the Hokage mansion would likely present an even greater challenge; and unfortunately he had not been able to leave the compound for days, thus he did not know just how many ANBU guarded the mansion. To further complicate matters, Neji was also running short on time. Hiashi had mentioned to him in passing that the Wind and Earth Daimyos' caravans would arrive within a day or two from Wind country; the Fire Daimyo was expected to arrive by morning.

That left only until sunrise for him to make his move. He wasn't sure if it was at all possible to accomplish his goal, but his heart would not allow that he do nothing; he couldn't just give up. If he didn't try, Tenten would be lost to him forever. The thought of that happening set his soul on fire; he could not allow such a thing to occur.

"Nothing will stop me from marrying her." Neji promised himself. (1)

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
FLASHBACK (2)  
__-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_"__If the whole village opposes your marriage to my daughter, you would fight for her?"_

_"__To my last breath." _

_"__I believe you."_

___ARF! _

___-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
END OF FLASHBACK  
__-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_____ARF_! A muffled bark sounded from below the floor boards of Neji's room.

Activating his Byakugan, he immediately recognized the owner of that bark.

"Bu-mu." Neji half whispered; immediately setting about finding a way to pull back the floorboards without making too much noise.

His eyes landed on a special paper bomb Tenten had been developing a few weeks earlier. It was a silent explosive that she created, using her chakra and non-lethal chemical poisons. In the end, it resulted in a noiseless disintegration of whatever object it was placed on. It hadn't been perfected enough to break through steel, which had been her ultimate goal, but for wood, it would suffice. (**3**)

Tapping lightly on the wood floor boards that Bu-mu was standing under, Neji leaned down and whispered, "Get back."

After melting the floor with the silent bomb, Neji was eagerly greeted by the happy puppy, who jumped up from the hole to affectionately lick his face. Neji had never been happier to see the annoying puppy. Looking into the hole he had made, he noted the narrow space that separated the floor from the dirt ground below. The soil was uneven; narrower in some spaces, and wider in others. He had forgotten to consider the narrow passage as a possible escape route because it was well known that the foundation of most residences in the village were only raised by a narrow margin, to level the floors of the house. It was too small for even a child to comfortably move around, but that just meant that ANBU probably wouldn't have taken that small gap into account either.

Crawling down into the small space below him, Neji slowly began to follow Bu-mu, through the narrow passage. It was almost like a maze; as wooden beams divided and supported the many rooms above. If Bu-mu had not been there to guide him through, leading him through wider gaps, Neji was certain he wouldn't have made it out as quickly.

When they reached the point in the compound furthest from Neji's room, Bu-mu suddenly halted. Activating his Byakugan to see beyond the wooden wall that separated him from the outside world, Neji noticed a single chakra system standing there. Neji wasn't surprised to see an ANBU operative that far out from his room; he figured they just never let their guard down. He was, however, grateful that it was only one; one he could take. Of that, Neji was certain. The only problem was, he wasn't in best of positions to mount an attack at the moment.

"Oi." The ANBU's voice quietly called out. "You coming out or not? It'd be troublesome if you got this far only to be caught." (**4**)

_____**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TBC…  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

* * *

**A/N**: wow… what is that, like 5 chapters in 2 days?...

OMG… I think the next one is the final chapter (well, the final one before I do my epilogue… so really there's only 2 chapters left… it's kind of sad T.T )

I've already got plans… but there's still wiggle room to add anything you might want to see happen… if it can fit with my storyline, I'll be more than happy to please my readers. **XD**

**Remember to REVIEW, please and thank you! **

KEY:  
(**1**) Anyone recognize this? … It was his promise to Tenten in chapter 13.  
(**2**) A flashback of a flashback… go figure… Remember this? Chapter 9; when Neji asked Ryoku for Tenten's hand. (And yes, I DID purposefully leave out who was talking there… because you should know!...lol… plus I think it's pretty obvious; thus making it unnecessary. Let me know if I'm wrong).  
(**3**) Sound familiar? Think chapter 5 (where mention of Tenten's obsession with bombs is made) and chapter 4 (where we see Tenten's abilities with mixing chemicals/poisons).  
(**4**) It'll be addressed at the beginning of the next chapter… but I'm sure you can all figure out who that is (lol… funny how one word can give it all away… and if you note chapters 15 and 17 both have hints foreshadowing this… lol… pun totally intended; because I know you love me for my lame puns _Shadeehue _**XP**).


	19. Take Care

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: I'm not as in love with this chapter as I wish I were; but it's not bad. Maybe it's because I know it's the end… and I feel a sort of loss because of it. There's still one more chapter though, the epilogue… but this is basically the end… hope you all like it; and I hope it can live up to the rest of the story.

_**THANKS FOR READING AND FOR ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!**_

_**DEDICATION**_ – This is dedicated to all the readers… thanks so much for sticking around to the end. **XD**

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**TAKE CARE  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"When did you become ANBU?" Neji asked the lazy shinobi, after examining his uniform to verify that in fact, it was not just a disguise.

"Few days ago." Shikamaru mumbled from behind his ceramic mask.

"Hn." Neji brushed himself off as he stared at his friend; glad for him for his achievement, but at the same time unsure what to make of his presence.

Neji couldn't quite figure why ANBU would assign someone who was close to him as his guard; it made no sense.

"They have the whole operation on this." Shikamaru explained; knowing exactly what Neji was thinking.

"Hn." Neji nodded.

Shikamaru was smart; his words always carefully measured. Telling Neji that the entire ANBU unit was assigned to the mission of keeping him and Tenten apart was no mere slipup.

"Guess Oushi-sama figured since we're friends, it would be best to keep me away." Shikamaru stated. "I suppose that's why he personally assigned me to guard the spot furthest from your room… alone." He added; again, giving Neji yet another piece of vital information.

"Hn." Neji understood. Whether or not Oushi had instructed Shikamaru to help them out, the ANBU leader had provided the opportunity, and picked the best candidate; all Shikamaru would have had to do was figure it out, and of course, that's what Shikamaru did best.

"Here." The shadow-jutsu user handed Neji a small package.

"What is this?" Neji looked at the brown parcel in his hand curiously.

"The rest of them…" Shikamaru replied; needing no further explanation.

Neji understood. Despite their differences, and the anti-social personalities within the group, over the years the Konoha 11, as they were often referred to, had all become close friends. It made sense then, that they would all want to help. Of course, everyone knows, the more operatives you have working on a difficult mission, the less the likelihood of success is; so naturally it would be certain failure if all of them had decided to participate. The best choice was for them to support from the sidelines. Still… seeing the package he held in his hand gave Neji a sense of comfort. Their friends were supporting them; he was not alone.

Putting the parcel into his back pocket, Neji looked up at Shikamaru; a smile of gratitude painted across his face.

"Hn…" Neji's smile was quickly replaced with a look of concern. It worried him that Shikamaru would surely have to face some repercussions on his account; even if Oushi had been part of the plan.

"Yeah." Yawning, Shikamaru lifted his arms over his head to stretch out his back. "I guess I just wasn't cut out for ANBU… taking a nap on my first day and all."

"…" Neji smirked; just another reason why Shikamaru had been the perfect choice. Still, Neji wondered if perhaps it was too great a risk.

"I'm sure Tsunade-sama will go easy on me." Shikamaru nonchalantly sighed.

"Na-" Neji began to protest. He was pretty sure Tsunade _**would**_ go easy on him; and there would be nothing that the Daimyos could do, since disciplining an ANBU operative was under the Hokage's direct jurisdiction and no one else could interfere. However, it was clear that Shikamaru would end up losing his position in the ANBU forces; a significant sacrifice. It could severely limit Shikamaru's shinobi career.

"Ah who am I kidding?" Shikamaru grabbed his hair with both hands; throwing his head back in distress. "She'll probably force me to take that strategies teaching job now. How troublesome."

"Hn." Neji half-smiled at his friend's antics; Shikamaru never did waste words. "Arigato."

"Huh?" Shikamaru put his hands down and turned to the Hyuga questioningly. "For what?" he fringed ignorance.

Shikamaru preferred to live his life simply; always saying everything was too troublesome; but Neji knew better. When push came to shove, Nara Shikamaru was a man you could rely on. '_Arigato._' Neji again thanked the younger male in his thoughts, before he began to walk away.

"Hyuga." Shikamaru called out to him; his voice taking on a more serious tone than before.

"Hn?" Neji turned to face the shadow-wielder.

"Take care of each other." He simply uttered.

'_Take care'_; not '_good luck'_. Neji smirked at his friend's words, before nodding his acknowledgement.

Luck? Luck was for the friendless; they were the ones who needed it. Not Neji. He didn't need luck; not when he had friends looking out for him… There was no question about it; by dawn, he and Tenten would be sitting together watching the sun rise from somewhere outside the village borders.

'_Take care, my friends_.' He thought as the byakugan-user made his way toward the Hokage mansion.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

Neji crept through the dark, empty streets of Konoha; being sure to stay close to the shadows, lest he should be caught by one of the many ANBU agents he had spotted patrolling the village.

Even though it was still relatively early in the evening, the village looked completely deserted. There wasn't a single villager roaming the streets; civilian and shinobi alike. It was eerie; a suffocating stillness that foreshadowed troubled times to come. But the trouble had already begun, making this the eye of the storm; the moment when everything becomes clear, before it is all swept up into the turmoil once more.

Crouching behind a large crate, Neji quickly scanned the surrounding area. He had finally arrived directly in front of the Hokage mansion, and things did not look good. Even without his Byakugan, Neji could see he was far outnumbered. Not only that, but the area they appeared to be most protecting seemed to be a room with no windows. If Tenten were being held in there, it meant he actually had to get past the dozens of ANBU agents to get _**into**_ the mansion.

It was impossible.

Even if Neji had had Shikamaru's level of strategic abilities, under circumstances like the one before him, there was no way he could pull it off.

He considered trying the direct approach; but that would inevitably lead to his capture, or perhaps even his death. There was also the distraction approach; but surely ANBU would expect such a thing, therefore it was unlikely that could work. The only option left was stealth.

Stealth.

That meant Neji would have to sneak past the dozens of ANBU standing guard outside the Hokage tower; break in; search for the correct room from the inside; break into the room; take Tenten out of the room; find a way out of the mansion; get past the ANBU stationed outside the mansion a second time; and finally, get past the ANBU patrolling the village.

There was no way; not by himself.

_Arf_. The whispered bark of the young puppy called Neji's attention downward.

'_What now?_' he wondered as he watched the puppy dash into the forest behind him.

Turning his gaze back to the mansion, Neji decided he would take his chances with the diminutive dog; perhaps Bu-mu knew some secret passage that would get him in, in like she had before. Chasing after the puppy, Neji began questioning whether he was doing the right thing. It seemed like she was moving further and further form the mansion, as they continued running deeper into the forest.

As he continued to follow Bu-mu, Neji came to conclude that ANBU was not patrolling the training fields. He reasoned that perhaps it would be a waste of their resources to guard in an area where the view was so easily obstructed, and therefore they decided to patrol outside the forest areas only. Whatever the reason, Neji was grateful to be able to run a little less tensely.

_Arf_. Bu-mu barked, before abruptly stopping in one of the farther training fields.

Quickly surveying his surroundings, Neji immediately recognized where he was. A few meters to his left, was where he and Tenten had always trained. It was an area that few villagers ever went to, as it was often filled with traps that Tenten would sometimes forget to disarm, and hidden Kaiten holes that occasionally collapsed under ones feet if a person wasn't careful.

'_Why did she…_' Neji began wondering, when suddenly a large shadow abruptly landed a few yards in front of where Neji was standing.

The looming figure seemed to glow with an unnatural incandescence, as the dull gray moonlight casting through the trees, shone down upon him. Neji knew immediately who it was; remembering how he had often seen that same outline standing in front of a light, glaring down at him whenever he walked Tenten home from a late night sparring session.

"Furi-iki-sama." Neji approached the gargantuan shinobi.

"Hyuga." Ryoku looked down at the younger man.

Neji understood then why Bu-mu had brought him to that location; Tenten had always told him that the puppy had an uncanny ability to track down both Neji and Ryoku, without much effort. Taking this into consideration, Neji wondered if perhaps that was why the puppy had shown up to find him in the Hyuga compound.

"Good job dog." Ryoku praised the eager puppy, who yelped at the compliment.

"…" Neji stared questioningly at the older man. He was about to ask whether it had been Ryoku who had sent Bu-mu to him, when suddenly another figure dropped down from up in the trees.

"We're in the clear." The girl informed the large man.

"_Aha_" Neji gasped in surprise, at seeing the woman he loved standing before him.

Turning to face the sound, Tenten visibly jumped. "Neji." She cried out, before running towards the prodigy.

"Tenten." He swiftly moved to her; taking her into his arms.

The two embraced each other whole-heartedly; happy to finally be able to see one another after three agonizing days of being separated. It had been the longest three days of their young lives.

"Neji, I…" Tenten began to apologize for having brought him so much trouble because of her family.

"I'm just happy to see you." Neji cut her off; speaking into her loose hair as he held her tightly in his arms.

Breathing in her scent, wishing they could stay close like that forever, Neji hesitantly pulled away to look down at her face.

"Me too." She smiled up at him; the slight redness of her eyes immediately informed Neji that she had been crying the past few days.

"Didn't I tell you?" Neji placed a soft reassuring kiss on her forehead. "Nothing will stop me from marrying you." He repeated the, now promise, that he had made days earlier. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"Yeah." Tenten smiled up at him; feeling much better just being in his warm embrace.

Cupping her chin with his hand, Neji tilting her face to his; smiling, he looked down and said, "I love you" before bring his lips down to meet hers, in a tender kiss.

"Ahem." An exaggerated cough from behind them pulled the pair back down to reality.

Had it been even a few days earlier, Neji would have immediately pulled back from Tenten at the sight of her father threateningly standing before them. But circumstances had changed; Ryoku was no longer the worst of Neji's worries.

"Shall we get going then?" Ryoku didn't wait for the couple to reply, before he began walking deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Neji inquired of the older man.

"My clan used to have a weapons armory hidden in the Nara forest." Ryoku explained as they continued walking. "It's impenetrable; there are still high quality weapons stored inside the facility from back when our compound was attacked. I'd kept the key for this long without having ever gone back, until recently. The place is a fortress."

"You intend for us to hide there?" Neji asked.

"No." Ryoku shook his head. "They would immediately suspect that."

"…" The two younger ninja waited for an explanation.

"Though it would be impossible to get in without a key, they would keep watch over the door until it was opened again, leaving the two of you trapped there." Ryoku explained.

"We'd die in there." Tenten gasped.

"They would likely wait until that happened." Ryoku nodded.

"Then why are you taking us there?" Tenten wondered.

"Like I said," Ryoku began. "I hadn't been back there in years, but over the last few days your mother and I have been storing supplies for you there."

"For how long?" Neji asked; wondering if that meant they were preparing them to stay in the fortress for a long time, or if the supplies were for them to carry with them as they escaped.

"Not long." Ryoku replied. "Enough to get you far away from the village, but still light enough to carry." He answered Neji's unasked question

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Tenten asked. "There's ANBU everywhere; we barely managed to get out of the Hokage mansion as it is. If it weren't for Naruto's transformed shadow clone, ANBU would already be chasing after us."

"Naruto?" Neji looked questioningly at kunoichi.

"Hai." Tenten nodded her head. "He had a few of his shadow clones transform into ANBU operatives, which my father assigned his post to for the past two days, to avoid suspicion. Then today, just before the shift change, Naruto replaced me with one of his shadow clones, while I transformed into one of the disguised clone, and left at the end of the shift." She explained.

"Hn." Neji was impressed. It was a simple, yet effective and well orchestrated plan. Of course, it was also something only Naruto could have pulled off, given the seemingly limitless charka the blond shinobi had at his disposal.

"We're here." Ryoku informed them, as they paused near the edge of a cliff.

Motioning for them to drop to the ground, the three crawled toward the rim.

"What?" Tenten quietly gasped.

Below them, a few meters from the hidden opening of the weapons armory, stood a group of twenty people; at least six of them Leaf Jounin.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Neji wondered, upon seeing two familiar spandex wearing jounin at the center of the group.

"Looks like they want to set up camp." Ryoku noted.

"Why?" Tenten glanced over at her father with a confused expression.

With the village a few miles ahead of them, Tenten couldn't understand why Gai and Lee, of all people, would decide to wait instead of rushing to get to the village.

"I was wondering why the Daimyo had been taking so long to get here." Ryoku smirked. "Guess they're just trying to give you two as much time as possible."

Neji and Tenten exchanged knowing smiles. That was just like Gai and Lee; and with their overwhelming personalities, no one would dare question them; it appeared that Tsunade had chosen the right shinobi to send as escorts.

"This presents a problem though." Ryoku muttered as his eyes quickly scanned the area.

"Why?" Tenten questioned. "The entrance to the armory is hidden from their sight; we could easily get in and out without them noticing."

"That's true." Ryoku nodded his head; proud to see his daughter's keen eyes had been able to spot the opening to the armory. "The problem isn't there." Gesturing, he signaled over to where the camp was being set up. "See that flower bed Gai's standing next to?"

"Hai." Neji and Tenten replied.

"That's the entrance to the underground tunnels that are supposed to lead you out of the village."

"Tunnels?" the couple repeated in unison.

"Hai." Ryoku confirmed. "A fortress wouldn't be a fortress if it had tunnels from which it could be broken into; but if you place tunnels within sprinting distance, in the unfortunate event that an escape is necessary, you would have a secure means of doing so."

"That makes sense." Tenten nodded her head.

"Hn." Neji, too, agreed with the concept.

"So what do we do?" Tenten asked.

"…" Ryoku thought over the situation.

They could wait until sunrise, but that left them a very small window of opportunity, since Naruto's clone wouldn't last until then, and ANBU would swiftly begin searching the surrounding forest areas the instant they realized Tenten was missing.

They could stay in the armory and then attempt to make it to the tunnels right after the Daimyos' caravan left for the morning. But that wasn't a good plan either; it exposed them to unnecessary risks, and the likelihood of escaping successfully substantially decreased if ANBU chased them into the tunnels.

"You two know them best; see if there's any way you can get them to move." Ryoku decided. "I'll go into the armory and bring back the supplies." He told them, before dashing in the direction of the hidden fortress.

Tenten turned to Neji uneasily. "Any ideas?"

"Hn." He shook his head uncertainly.

"…" Tenten bit her lip anxiously; trying to think of a way to get Lee and Gai's attentions. "Hey, what's that?" she pointed at the small lump in Neji's back pocket.

"Hn?" Neji removed the brown package he had been handed earlier in the evening. "Nara gave it to me."

"What's in it?" She asked.

"…" Neji shook his head to indicate he didn't know; he had not had time to check it yet.

"Open it." Tenten suggested, before Neji began pulling off the top of the small box. "It's a radio!" she exclaimed upon seeing the contents of the parcel.

"Hello?" Neji quietly spoke into the receiver.

"Nii-san?" the whispered voice of Hinata answered back.

"Hinata?" Tenten called back, having grabbed the back of Neji's hand to pull the radio up to her face.

"Tenten! You two are together then?" Ino's excited voice rang from the small radio. It was a good thing Neji had thought to turn the volume down before handing the radio over to Tenten.

"Yeah." Tenten replied.

"Are they okay?" Chouji's voice asked in the background.

"Yeah, we're fine." Tenten answered. "We're not hurt. But we do need some help."

"What can we do?" Sakura's voice asked from the other end.

Neji leaned in to speak. "We need a distraction."

"Lee and Gai-sensei are stalling the Wind and Earth Daimyos by camping just outside the village." Tenten began explaining. "Unfortunately, they're blocking our escape route and there's no way for us to get their attention to tell them to move."

"Leave it to us." Kiba's voice confidently replied. A sniffing sound could be heard on the other end. "Akamaru and I will be there in two minutes."

"Thanks." Tenten replied, before turning off the radio. "We have great friends."

Neji nodded his agreement. "Who needs luck." He muttered under his breath.

"People who don't have friends like ours." Tenten replied with a smile.

"Hn." Neji couldn't help but smile back at her response; it was exactly what he had told himself earlier; indeed, they really were meant for each other.

"Oi." Ryoku's voice called out from behind. He had arrived with their supplies already. "Status?"

"Our friends are going to provide a distraction." Tenten informed her father.

"Who?" Ryoku inquired.

"Inuzuka and Aburame." Neji informed him.

"Shino?" Tenten tilted her head in confusion. "You sure?"

"Lee." The prodigy gave as his simple reply.

Pounded her fist to her palm in understanding; "bugs!" She exclaimed.

"Hai." Neji nodded.

No matter how strong, brave, or hardworking a person was, everyone had a weakness. For Lee, that weakness was bugs. As much as he loved all living creatures, bugs were the one thing he absolutely hated. They terrified him beyond reason; his reaction to them abnormally exaggerated; though even that was somewhat fitting to his personality, given that he never reacted to anything like a normal person would; not even to fear. When it came to bugs, even being repeatedly crushed by Gaara's sand coffin would be preferable in Lee's eyes. (**1**)

"Here they come." Neji informed the other two, upon hearing the buzzing sound of a swarm of insects swiftly approaching.

"Good." Ryoku handed them the backpacks. "Here are your supplies, and this is the map of the tunnels." He handed a thin scroll over to Neji. "Here's some summoning scrolls." He handed Tenten three medium sized scrolls. "As soon as you see your opening, take it." Ryoku instructed.

"Dad…" Tenten tearfully looked up at the older man. They both understood what was next.

"Tenten-chan." Ryoku solemnly observed his daughter. "Come here." He pulled her into his broad chest; wishing he could keep her within him forever, but painfully aware that was impossible. "I love you Tennie." The gargantuan man whispered to the petite girl.

"I love you too daddy." Tears began running down her face as she looked upon her father for what she knew could be the final time.

"It's time." Neji unwillingly interrupted the touching moment. Unfortunately, they would only have one shot at it, and they needed to take the opportunity their friends had provided for them to sneak into the tunnels undetected.

"Okay." Tenten nodded. "Tell mom I love her." She requested, before adjusting her pack and starting her decent down the cliff side to prepare for the sprint to the tunnel entrance.

"Arigato Furi-iki-sama." Neji politely bowed, before following after Tenten.

"Neji." Ryoku's voice stopped the prodigy.

"…" It surprised Neji; Ryoku had never before called him by name. (**2**)

"I leave her to you." Ryoku began. "Take care of my little girl for me."

"Hai." Neji nodded, before quietly making his way down the hill where Tenten was already waiting.

In an instant, Shino's bugs surrounded the camp, scaring, not only Lee but the entire group out of the small ravine they had set their camp in. Lee's loud shouting and frantic kicking, along with Gai's shouts to calm Lee down, sent the entire caravan into an uproar. The bugs not only provided a good distraction, their large numbers offered an excellent cover for Neji and Tenten to slip through the group undetected. Using Neji's byakugan, they easily found and entered the tunnels; leaving behind the village they had always called home, and the people they loved; perhaps never to return again…

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

"Neji?" Tenten turned to face the Hyuga.

"Hn?" Neji cast his eyes downwards to see the woman he currently held in his arms.

"You think everything will be okay?" She asked, before adjusting her head back onto this chest.

It was a weighty question.

She wasn't just asking about them; she was also asking about the village, their families, their friends, everything. The failure of the arranged marriage would no doubt have tremendous repercussions, especially since it had been held as the path to everlasting peace.

But that wasn't their concern. After all, how could true peace exist, when it came at such a high price?

"Everything will be fine." Neji assured her.

"…" She smiled up at him; knowing that he really couldn't guarantee that, but comforted nonetheless. "Where will we go?" She asked.

"As long as I'm with you," He began; inhaling her scent deeply as he rested his head on hers, "It doesn't matter where we go."

"Yeah." Tenten smiled contently; feeling the same way. "So what should we do now?"

"Now?" Neji gazed down lovely at the woman smiling up at him. "First, we enjoy the scenery." He replied, looking out into the crimson horizon as the sun's first rays began streaking the morning sky in pinks, purples, and reds. "Then," he looked back down at the silent girl. "We find someone to marry us."

"And then?" She delightedly asked; a blissful smile on her face as she looked up into his pale eyes.

"And then…" Neji paused; moving her bangs to the side so he could kiss her forehead. "Then, we live happily ever after…"

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**THE END (3)  
**_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**A/N**: ok… I think I know why I'm not completely in love with it… I think I anticipate much more action in this chapter… to be honest though… I'm not an actiony person… But I guess I figured, if I could pull off the climax action scenes in Itsu and Soraoi, I should have been able to do it here… :sigh: But what happened here, was that as I was writing, I kept finding myself trapped… like in the Hokage mansion; I had wanted Neji to sneak in and rescue Tenten with Ryoku's help… but the more I thought about it, the more I realized, it wasn't possible… I had created such an impenetrable defense around the mansion that there was no realistic way for Neji to break in and survive… I kind of still feel like there should have been more explosions and fighting and blood and gore… but it seriously didn't want to happen…

_EDIT: Changed my mind about the "alternate" gory ending... this ones fine... because... well... you'll find out in author's note to the "FINAL" "final" chapter ;P_

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE ****EPILOGUE****!**

KEY:  
(**1**) lol… if you've ever read Henge no Jutsu (one of my first ever storied) you know where that comes from… lol  
(**2**) I may be wrong, but as far as I remember, Ryoku has only ever referred to Neji by first name in the last chapter, but never to Neji's face; preferring to call him "Hyuga", "that Hyuga boy", "Hyuga-san", or "that guy".  
(**3**) Well, yes… but there's still the epilogue… last chapter coming up…


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: NOW… it's officially over (or it?...lol) make sure to read the ending authors note… enjoy the epilogue.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**DEDICATION**_ - This chapter is dedicated to my reviews... thank you _Midnight Memories_, _Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei_, _Apple Bubblegum_, _Shadeehue_, _Nichi Nara_, _Kunoichi-of the-Leaf_, _BleedingHeartHeiress-v2.0_, _Amaya Zorifuki_, _Shenhui_, _callistocat_, _Ceridwen Inari_, _CaffineFreePepsi_, _kiniro no hana_, _NejiIsMineXD_, _shining kitsune_, _Princess of Storms_, _JoshRand1982_, _Valechan92_, _AnimegirlKiki_, _animefreakoO_, _Hexxgirl_, _SnowCharms_, _sexyinumama_, _Nightshadow Dweller_, _-kyuubi11-_, _lovingmylife_, _fmorgana-bluenausicaa_, _thenarutofanfreak22_, _saya-plus_, _Hibana_, _littleflower101_,_Mysterious Smiles_, _Seesay_, _debilicious_, _SMOKe13_, and everyone else who reviewed the first few chapters back when it was still in **1S:NxT**, especially to those of you who followed the story over here to **W&D**. THANKS FOR READING THE FIC AND FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! **XD**

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_**EPILOGUE  
**_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Five years had passed since the night Neji and Tenten had escaped Konoha using the secret Furi-iki tunnels running under the Nara forest. It had been frightening at first, to think that they would never again see the village they loved or the people who had meant so much to them. It had been thanks to those special people that the couple had been able to escape in the first place; so for them, and for their sacrifices, Neji and Tenten were determined to find a way to live a happy life; even if they never saw their home again.

As long as they had each, they knew… everything would be okay.

"Good morning Hyuga-sensei." The friendly old man standing in front of the butcher's counter greeted Neji.

"Good morning Saitou-sama." Neji politely greeted the elder. (**1**)

"I hear one of your dojo's students won last month's kendo tournament." Old man Saitou commented, after giving the butcher his order. (**2**)

"Hai." Neji nodded; before placing his order as well.

"And another of your students is a finalist for next week's taijutsu competition." Saitou added.

"Yes, that is correct." Neji confirmed.

"That is quite impressive sensei." Saitou praised. "That your young dojo could already accomplish placing entries into the most prestigious competitions in the region. And with only two masters no less; it is a true testament to your skill."

"Arigato Saitou-sama." Neji thanked the elder. "But I believe it is also a testament to our student's dedication and will."

"That is a very noble sentiment, Hyuga-sensei." Saitou admiringly replied.

The butcher soon returned with their orders; handing each a package of freshly cut meat.

"That is a large quantity of meat for your small family." Saitou commented on the bulky package Neji was given.

"Hai." Neji smirked, before opening the door to the shop and allowing the elder man to exit. "My wife has taken to feeding the orphan children who live in the area." He explained, as the two began walking down the street together.

"Oh yes." Saitou gently nodded. "I have seen them accompanying her in the village on a number of occasions." He smiled as he remembered. "You wife is quite skilled at handling children it seems."

"…" Neji resisted the urge to chuckle at the old man's comment, as he remembered a time when Tenten herself had believed she would forever be cursed with having no maternal instincts whatsoever. To think, one day she would actually be leading a pack of orphans, ranging from ages five to twelve, to behave properly in public as they helped her with her errands; no one ever would have imagined. "That she is." Neji replied.

"Most women find it difficult enough to raise twins," the old man continued. "And yet she manages to care for your two young sons, and still have the patience and skill to disciple and nurture those seven orphans." He shook his head in disbelief. "She is certainly a remarkable woman."

"I have always believed so as well." Neji nodded.

"Please send my regards." Saitou waved as the two finally reached the street corner where their paths would part.

"Thank you. I will." Neji replied.

"And congratulations." Saitou exclaimed before he walked away.

'_Congratulations_?' Neji paused; wondering what of all things that was in reference to. '_Ah_.' He nodded; understanding; before he too continued on his way back.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**_

The sudden sound of the front door opening, made Tenten turn to face the entrance of her kitchen where she was preparing for the evenings dinner. "That was quick." She smiled at the man walking towards her.

"Hai." Neji placed the package on the counter nearest to him. "The butcher's shop was not that busy." He explained.

"See, I could have gone then." Tenten replied, shaking her head as she continued to chop the vegetables for their meal.

She had only agreed to let him go because he had insisted it would be too time consuming, and the village boys would soon arrive to have dinner with them. But with no lines, she could have easily gone without taking up too much of her preparation time.

"It was too much meat." Neji replied, moving towards her side of the kitchen.

"So?" Tenten scoffed. "I've carried heavier."

"The doctor told you not to strain yourself." Neji countered; as he slowly approached her from behind; placing his right hand gently over her midsection.

"That's only because she doesn't know I'm a kunoichi." Tenten argued. "She said the same thing when it was the twins, and I still trained right through to the end."

"Hn." Neji brought his face down into her loose hair; inhaling her fragrant scent.

"Kunoichi's are built different from other women." Tenten continued. "We're stronger, more resilient. We can handle anything."

"I know you can." Neji's muffled voice responded from within her flowing locks.

"Well then, there's no reason why I couldn't have gone for the meat myself." Tenten matter-of-factly stated.

"Yes, but then I would have had to wait here with all the boys if there had been a line." Neji groaned. "And I am not as adept at handling them on my own as you are."

"That's because you don't speak up." Tenten explained. "I told you they would eventually become immune to your glares." She paused. "And who glares at children anyway?" she turned accusingly at him; though she couldn't see him from his position.

"You would too if they were constantly asking you an endless array of questions." Neji replied, as he moved he face from the back of her head to rest his chin on her right shoulder; this way he could see her better.

"Well whose fault is it they saw your curse seal?" she argued; returning to her task. "I told you that day to put your bandages back on, but you didn't want to listen."

"It had almost completely faded by then." His right hand rose to rub the now pale surface of his forehead, where his curse mark had once been. "I did not believe anyone would be able to see the pale markings."

"I told you, kids see everything!" Tenten scolded. "Of course they were going to ask you what it was; and even more so when it finally did disappear."

"Agh." Neji brought his hand back down to her side. "Those children as so noisy." He groaned. "Tell me…" He tilted his head on her shoulder to better see her reaction.

"Huh?" Tenten turned to her right to look at him; their faces mere inches apart.

"Is it your intention to take those children in?" He wondered.

"Well,… I hadn't really thought about it." She began. "They seem perfectly content to live their lives the way they have been so far. And from what I understand, they never stay in a village for more than a few weeks."

"I have heard that as well." Neji nodded. "But they have already remained for nearly half a year. Perhaps they have finally found a place they enjoy being." He observed.

"Maybe." Tenten smiled, before turning back to what she had been doing before.

She hadn't considered it, but it might be nice. The boys were already constantly over at their house anyway; and the twins really seemed to enjoy having them around.

"You know," Neji smirked; watching his wife skillfully cut the carrots in front of her. "If we keep them," he moved his hand down to gently rub her barely noticeable belly. "This one would make ten." A soft, teasing chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered a memory from long ago.

"Ten, huh?" Tenten bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing; the kitchen knife now discarded. "Imagine if it's a girl… you'd have seven boys, besides her brothers, hanging around her all the time." She mockingly enlightened; not turning to see his reaction.

"…" Thinking it over for less than a second, Neji visibly stiffened. "Ryuuken! Hitori!" He called out behind him. "Get over here, we're going to start training!" he yelled out for his sons, before exiting the small kitchen to go in search of the twin toddlers. (**3**)

"Hehe." Tenten giggled as she watched her husband make his exit. "What do you think Bu-mu?" she turned to face the full grown dog sitting against the far wall. "Dad, or Neji and the boys? Who do you think will be worse?"

_BARK_! Bu-mu loudly replied.

One could only image…

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"So…" The green figure overlooking the busy village below smiled. "This is the village where the genius and precious flower of our team haven been living?"

"That is correct!" The man standing beside him bellowed. "And it's about time we bring them home… Don't you agree." He turned to the looming figure standing to his other side.

"Hn." A curt grunt followed by a nod in response.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
THE END (4)  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

KEY:  
(**1**) I did a "common Japanese surname" search online and just randomly picked that one… XP  
(**2**) Kendo is the Japanese martial arts of fencing.  
(**3**) Ryuuken and Hitori are Neji and Tenten's twin sons. Notice they were sort of named in honor of their granddads. Ryuuken for Ryoku and Hitori for Hiashi and Hizashi. As for what the names mean… Ryuuken means Dragon Strength, and Hitori means Fire Bird (or Fire in the heart), both of which correspond with Ryoku and Hiashi's names… (Ryoku's name meaning Strength, and Hiashi's name meaning Spreading of Fire).  
(**4**) dundundun… lol… of course, I'm sure no one needs any explanations as to who those three were XD…

**A/N**: (yes, I put the Key first…)  
OK, well, first off, I want to say THANK YOU all for reading this story and for sticking around to the end. And also thank you for all of you who reviewed, and who sent in suggestions… I hope the story lived up to your expectations. SECONDLY… well… if you noticed form the last little scene… this really isn't the end… it's the end of W&D… but not the end of the story… there will be a sequel (you may all thank JoshRand1982 for that one… I hadn't even considered it until his review).

_ABOUT THE SEQUEL: I'm not going to start on it until after I do the GaaraTentenNeji fic… and until I figure out what it's going to be about. I know it's going to center on Neji and Tenten's married life AFTER the epilogue, but as far as a title, and plot (especially the conflict), I do not know exactly what I'm going to do yet… so, if anyone has any suggestions, send me a PM. Oh, and just so you know, I'll be posting a chapter 21 author's note when I do start the story, just so anyone who has this story on their story alerts, will get an email letting you know when the sequel comes out._

_SOME THINGS TO CONSIDER:... should I have Neji and Tenten take the orphans with them? or just stick to the twins and maybe have the orphans show up in the village to visit (maybe)? I think it'd be easier with just the twins and then the baby girl when she's born (which should be a very exciting chapter XP)... Should I have the other couples already married? (mind you, their stories won't be too detailed in the overall plot... and I will be sticking to my favorite pairings... i.e. ShikaTem, KibaHina, and NaruSaku) Or should I have them still be single/dating? (they would all be at least 22-23 years old at this point) Should any of them have kids of their own? Any other major changes in the village that you'd like to see?... (SPOILER...no asking for Sasuke, cos since he just turned evil, he's dropped even further on my list)... anyway, anything else you can come up with... seriously, no ideas at the moment... (and I do so want to sequel to live up to the original)... anything you've got would be appreciated. THANKS_

Once again, thank you all for all your support! XD

* * *

**SPECIAL ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS**:

I listed the "dedications" in order of No. of reviews.. color me shocked (not) that the top 7 just so happen to be some of my most favorite people on fanfic. net XD Thanks girls! I appreciate your consistent support :hugs:

**Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei**, **Apple Bubblegum**, **Nichi Nara**, **Kunoichi-of the-Leaf**, and **BleedingHeartHeiress-v2.0**. thanks for reading my stories, I always look forward to your girl's reviews XD.  
**Midnight Memories** - Jue... what could I possibly say to you that I haven't already said?... your reviews are awesome! always the best. XD... and of course they inspire me to review just as wonderfully to your fics... lol... thanks so much... oh yes... one more thing... BUMU rules!! and she's all thanks to you... who knew a trip to the post-office where you got stranded outside because of a little puppy, would lead to Bu-mu XP...**  
Shadeehue**- lol... you were the first one to suggest making "DO YOU" into a multi-chapter story... going all the way up to a marriage... who knew this would actually happen? XD

**_callistocat_**- I believe it's the first time I've come across you on fanfic, but I must say I hope to look forward to seeing you in the future. Your reviews were very helpful and much appreciated.

**_JoshRand1982_**- I've never before seen you on fanfic until this last chapter, but I love you! XP... I hadn't even considered doing a sequel to this story until you mentioned it, but now I'm completely convinced it needs one. Thanks for the suggestion! And I look forward to seeing you for the sequel. Thanks! XD

_**Valechan92**_ - I'm honored you've requested to translate my NejiTen stories; lol.. and now I'm goign to add more to your load by extending W&D in the sequel... lol...

_**Hexxgirl **_- Hexx, Hexx, Hexx,... (and Blue and Kin of course)... another one of my favorite peoples on fanfic... You are so totally and completely to blame for all this!...lol... Because of MISSION (ch.4) I fell in love with Ryoku, and as a result the stories got pulled out from 1S:NxT to become W&D... thanks!

_And again, to everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much XD_


	21. SEQUEL

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT**... but at long last, the SEQUEL HAS BEGUN... And as I promised, I am letting you all who have this story favorited/alerted know. Thank you for the wait, I hope to see you all for the sequel. **XD**

**Title: Five Noble Clans**


End file.
